Lembrança de um verão Marotos
by Lethicya Black
Summary: As garotas e os marotos decidem passar as férias em um chalé a beira mar,o que podera acontecer nessa mais nova aventura dos marotos?Confiram em Lembrança de um verão.ATUALIZADA- Cap 16 ON
1. Trailer

**N/A-Bem..essa eh a minha primeira fic e antes de postar gostaria de motrar o trailer para vcs terem mais ou menos idéia de como ela eh...temos vídeo tb então quem quizer ver eh soh entrar nesse site : br./watch?vkEuCeBQ39GE&eurlfanfic./visucap.php?identCap6222&identFic23704&tCh11**

**por favor não deixem de comentar..**

**Acho que eh soh..**

**Beijãoo!!**

**Lethicya Black**

* * *

**Trailer**

Quando em uma situação horrível...

_Sirius Black estava em Azkaban por um erro que não tinha cometido. Era acusado de trair seus melhores amigos entregando-os para Lord Voldemort_

Vem-lhe a memória uma coisa feliz...

_Lembrara-se de um verão que vivera há alguns anos com seus amigos e com uma pessoa maravilhosa_

Com muitas surpresas...

_-O QUÊ? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ESSE FATO SUPER IMPORTANTE ANTES DE EU ACEITAR VIM PASSAR O RESTO DAS MINHAS FÉRIAS NA SUA CASA SARAH LANG? - gritou Lílian para Sarah que estava ao lado dela._

Encontros inesperados...

_-Minha ruivinha! O que faz aqui? Ouvi sua voz doce a distância e pensei que talvez tivesse acontecendo alguma coisa ou então você tenha ficado um pouco aborrecida por não ter conseguido me ver ainda! Mas seus problemas acabam aqui por que Tiago Potter chegou para... - Tiago falava, mas antes de conseguir terminar a sua fala foi atropelado por Lílian.__-Estragar meu dia! É só isso que você consegue fazer!_

Sustos...

_-Um...dois...TRÊS - e os marotos abriram a porta.__A reação das meninas foi super engraçada. Lílian, que estava sentada de costas para a porta, deu um pulo e acabou caindo da cama que tava sentada.Sarah arregalou os olhos e não falou nada, o susto foi tanto que perdera a fala. Amélia gritou o pegou o travesseiro escondendo o seu rosto nele. A ver aquilo, Tiago e Sirius gargalhavam escandalosamente e Remo ficou apenas tentando esconder o riso._

Idéias ótimas_.._

_-Que tal a gente prender elas em casa não as deixando sair?-falou Sirius__Lílian Evans./u__-Estamos dando uma volta para conhecer melhor o local em que vamos ficar até o final das férias - respondeu Lílian_

_-Por isso que eu pensei a noite todinha e me lembrei que no começo das férias eu recebi um folheto falando de passar as férias de verão em um chalé à beira-mar. Tem que ser um total de seis pessoas. Podemos ir e dividimos o chalé com alguém lá - agora quem falava era Lílian._

E estúpidas...

_-Claro Almofadinhas! Como não pensamos nisso, Remo?- disse Tiago.Sirius a ouvir isso abriu sorriso do tipo "eu sou de mais" - Não precisa responder, deixa que eu respondo. É porque só uma pessoa com uma capacidade de raciocínio menor do que a de uma ervilha teria essa idéia! Poupe-nos dessas idéias ridículas e sem fundamento Almofadinhas! -Tiago já estava se descontrolando. A ouvir isso Sirius apagou o sorriso do rosto e fechou a cara para Tiago._

E acima de tudo, brigas.

_-POTTER!TINHA QUE SER O POTTER. - gritou Lílian a ver Tiago e os marotos na porta. A ouvirem a grito de Lílian, Tiago parou de rir e Sirius gargalhou mais ainda e Remo não agüentando mais também o seguiu - E VOCÊS TAMBÉM BLACK E LUPIN PAREM DE RIR AGORA. ONDE VOCÊS TAVAM COM A CABEÇA PARA NOS DAR UM SUSTO DESSE? QUEREM NOS MATAR DO CORAÇÃO, É?_

Lílian Evans

-Estamos dando uma volta para conhecer melhor o local em que vamos ficar até o final das férias - respondeu Lílian

Tiago Potter

_-Quem entende as mulheres?- disse Tiago, entrando em sua casa._

Sarah Lang

_-Você é muito egocêntrico sabia, Black? E respondendo a sua pergunta: não! Não estou com ciúme de você e o seu fã-clube - respondeu Sarah já perdendo a paciência._

Sirius Black

_-Claro que é da minha conta Sarah! Vocês são minhas amigas e me preocupo muito com vocês - respondeu Sirius a encarando._

Remo Lupin

_-Meu Merlin Sirius!Você queria que a gente aparecesse do nada na frente de um monte de trouxas?- disse Remo sem paciência –Vamos logo e pare de reclamar de tudo Sirius._

Amélia Suan

_-Realmente adorei!Adoro praia - eles ouviram Amélia concordar animada._

Terão que conviver juntos ...

_-Garotas, infelizmente vocês não vão poder ficar no chalé sozinhas, esse jovens apareceram e terão que ficar no chalé que vocês estão._

_Lílian olhou e seus olhos bateram nos rostos dos marotos. Ela ficou pasma tamanha surpresa._

_-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?_

Aprendendo a se virarem sozinhos...

_-Obrigada Melzinha do meu coração!Agora quem vai fazer alguma coisa para eu comer?-perguntou Sirius se referindo aos seus amigos que estavam atrás dele._

_-Que tal você mesmo Black?!-respondeu Sarah._

_-Péssima idéia Sarinha!Eu não sei nem fritar um ovo, quanto mais preparar o meu café da manhã!_

_-Pois pode ir se acostumando querido!Porque aqui não tem nenhuma empregada para lhe servi e fazer o seu delicioso café da manhã._

Com direito a grandes confusões...

_-Desculpe Pontas, mas é que esse açúcar deixou meu leite muito salgado e ficou horrível!_

_-ISSO É ÓBVIO SEU PULGUENTO!SE VOCÊ COLOCOU SAL SÓ NÃO ERA PARA FICAR DOCE!_

_-Como assim eu coloquei sal?-ele pegou o pote próximo e experimentou um pouco e pode constatar que era realmente sal. Depois olhou para o que estava perto do fogão e percebeu que se aquilo era sal aquele só podia ser...-Açúcar!Então era por isso que meu ovo tava doce._

E por que não um pouco de música?!

_-Então podemos escutar musica através dessa caixinha? Que massa! - falou Tiago espantado. -Coloca alguma música para escutarmos, Aluado!_

_-Que tipo vocês querem? Uma calma ou agitada?_

_-Pode ser uma agitada mesmo!-falou Sarah animada._

**Comfiram aqui!**

**Fic por Lethicya Black  
Beta: Marie Lejan Potter**


	2. Prólogo

N/a-Olahh ..

bem eh o meu primeiro dia aki postando a fic e já recebi um comentários...

então eu voh responder ele e depois eu explico umas coisa...

**LuisaDavi:**_Olahh!!aiehh que bom que jah recebi um comentário...fikei feliz que vc tenha comentado..mas então eu descidir postar logo o prólogo e o cap 1 que esta na outra pag!...espero que goste disso e comente,plix...Beijãoo!!_

Bem eu já tenho ate o cap 18 pronto...eh isso mesmo...ate o 18!!então tipo...se vcs comentarem eu posto bem rápido!!rápido mesmo!!

então eu vou postar DESTA VEZ dois caps juntos,tah não é dois eh o Prólogo que tah super pequeno mas o cap 1 que tah bem maior!!

bem...

Beijãoo!

Lethicya Black

**Prólogo**

Sirius Black estava em Azkaban por um erro que não tinha cometido. Era acusado de trair seus melhores amigos entregando-os para Lord Voldemort, que estava atrás deles, de matar 13 pessoas ,12 trouxas e 1 bruxo chamado Pedro Pettigrew .Só que ninguém sabia era que o verdadeiro culpado era Pettigrew.Ele que entregou seus amigo e havia explodido a rua matando 12 trouxas e forjando sua própria morte.

Sirius agora estava em sua cela olhando para o teto perdido em seus pensamentos, não sabia quanto tempo estava em Azkaban, pois, deixara de contar os dias quando completou seis meses de prisão. De repente lhe veio à memória uma lembrança, bastante feliz. Seu rosto deu um sorriso saudoso e sincero. Lembrara-se de um verão que vivera há alguns anos com seus amigos e com uma pessoa maravilhosa.


	3. 1: O Plano das Garotas

**N/A-como eu disse que esta o cap...**

**então COMENTEM que ai eu att logo!!**

**Beijãoo!!**

**Lethicya Black**

**Capítulo 1 – O Plano das Garotas**

Sirius e seu amigos tinham acabado de sair do seu sexto ano em Hogwats. Estavam em plenas férias de verão. Os amigos de Sirius, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew, se alto intitulavam "Os marotos". Todos, menos Pettigrew que estava viajando,estavam hospedados numa pequena mansão conhecida como Mansão dos Potters, Eles foram para lá por convite de Tiago para passarem as férias com ele, já que ele não tinha irmãos e sempre ficava nas férias sozinho porque seus pais estavam sempre trabalhando e mal paravam em casa.

Na casa em frente, morava uma garota que estudava com eles. O nome dela era Sarah Lang. Ela também tinha convidado as amigas Amélia Suan e Lílian Evans para irem passar as férias de verão com ela.

Lílian Evans era branca, tinha uma altura mediana, olhos verde - vivo e cabelos ruivos. Era amiga de todos os marotos menos um deles: Tiago Potter. Este sempre pegava no seu pé chamando-a para sair desde o quinto ano da escola. Tiago era magro, com um corpo um pouco definido devido a ser um jogador de quadribol. Tinha cabelo negro e espetado que nunca ficava em ordem. Ele junto com seu amigo Sirius, já tinham saído com mais da metade da escola. Potter era conhecido como galinha, mesmo tendo tentando bastante deixar essa fama de lado para ficar com a garota que ama, mas mesmo assim Lílian não acreditava nele e pensava que ele só queria usá-la. Esse era um dos motivos que levava Lílian a não aceitar o seu convite para sair, pois ela não queria ser mais uma para ele.

Amélia Suan era de pele bronzeada, tinha cabelos castanho-claros e olhos castanho-escuro. Era amiga de todos os marotos e nutria uma paixão não tão secreta por um deles: Remo Lupin. Porém, essa paixão nunca foi correspondida. Remo Lupin tinha um corpo do peso ideal, era um pouco alto e tinha olhos castanho-claros. Quando descobriu que Amélia gostava dele através de uma conversa que ela teve com Lílian, pesou que também gostasse dela, mas com o tempo, viu que era apenas uma atração passageira e decidiu não arriscar a amizade que eles tinham, fingindo todo o tempo que não sabia de nada.

Sarah Lang era baixa e tinha cabelos pretos e olhos também verdes, porém não tão verdes como os de Lílian. Ela e Amélia eram amigas de todos os marotos, mas era mais amiga de Tiago já que o conhecia desde criança, porém era apaixonada por Sirius, mas sempre negava seus sentimentos querendo acreditar que não sentia realmente nada. Sirius Black era um garoto de cabelos negros um pouco grande que caia elegantemente sobre seu rosto, tinha olhos azuis claros e tinha um belo porte físico já que também era jogador de quadribol. Era muito popular na escola e conhecido como o galinha já que já tinha saído com a maioria da população feminina do colégio. Mas de um tempo para cá ele tinha mudado bastante, tentando convencer Sarah a lhe dar uma chance.

Os garotos se encontraram na rua por um mero acaso um dia depois que as meninas chegaram.

-Hei, garotas! O que fazem aqui?- disse Sirius espantado -Não sabia que a Sarah tinha convidado vocês!

-Estamos dando uma volta para conhecer melhor o local em que vamos ficar até o final das férias - respondeu Lílian a Sirius - E você o que esta fazendo aqui Sirius? Pensei que você morasse agora na casa do Potter! Por que você esta aqui?

Sirius a olhou espantado. Quer dizer que ela não sabia que a casa a frete a que estava hospedada era a do garoto que ela tanto odiava?

-Como assim? Você não sabe que ele mora na casa em frente a da Sarah?

-O QUÊ? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ESSE FATO SUPER IMPORTANTE ANTES DE EU ACEITAR VIM PASSAR O RESTO DAS MINHAS FÉRIAS NA SUA CASA SARAH LANG? - gritou Lílian para Sarah que estava ao lado dela.

Sarah se dividia entre o olhar de medo que lançava para Lílian e o de pura raiva que dava a Sirius. Com esse olhar Sirius percebeu que tinha cometido um erro ao dizer de uma forma tão direta à Lílian que Tiago morava na casa próxima a que ela estava provisoriamente. Mas esses pensamentos e olhares foram interrompidos pela chagada de uma pessoa: Tiago Potter.

-Minha ruivinha! O que faz aqui? Ouvi sua voz doce a distância e pensei que talvez tivesse acontecendo alguma coisa ou então você tenha ficado um pouco aborrecida por não ter conseguido me ver ainda! Mas seus problemas acabam aqui por que Tiago Potter chegou para... - Tiago falava, mas antes de conseguir terminar a sua fala foi atropelado por Lílian.

-Estragar meu dia! É só isso que você consegue fazer!

-Não fale isso ruivinha! Quem escuta pensa que você não me ama!

-E não amo mesmo! Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que para você é Evans?! Entendeu ou quer que soletre? E-v-a-n-s! - disse Lílian a ponto de começar a gritar de novo.

-Você me ama! Só que ainda não percebeu! Mas eu sei esperar - disse Tiago piscando o olho para ela. Lílian bufou, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa Tiago continuou a falar - Mas então o que você está fazendo aqui querida ruivinha?

-Para sua informação Potter eu vim aqui a convite de minha amiga Sarah, que me ocultou o importante fato de você morar na casa em frente - respondeu fria e grossa para Tiago.

Durante toda a briga ente Tiago e Lílian, eles se esqueceram completamente que havia pessoas a sua volta. Sirius, Sarah e Amélia, durante a briga, viravam a cabeça de um lado para o outro com se estivessem assistindo a uma partida de tênis. Sirius e Sarah trocaram olhares e perceberam que era melhor parar a briga. Já bastava na escola, nas férias também já é querer demais! Depois da troca de olhares Sarah decidiu interferir.

-Bem Lílian... falar que eu era vizinha do Tiago eu já falei sendo que você se importa 'tanto' com ele que não deve ter se lembrado quando aceitou o convite.- disse Sarah. Lílian já ia protestar, quando continuou - Mas vamos deixar esse assunto para lá.Você já está aqui mesmo não é? Já faz tempo que saímos e eu não avisei a minha mãe. É melhor voltarmos, ela deve estar preocupada. - completou.

Lílian vencida, acompanhou Sarah e Amélia, que passou a briga toda calada, de volta para casa.

Tiago e Sirius viram as meninas entrarem em casa e trocaram olhares balançando levemente a cabeça em sinal de cansaço

-Quem entende as mulheres?- disse Tiago, entrando em sua casa.

-Eu pelo menos não. É uma coisa que por mais que tentássemos, nunca entenderíamos! - respondeu Sirius acompanhando Tiago.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo?- perguntou Remo quando os meninos entraram na

sala.

- Acabamos de encontrar Sarah, Lílian e Amélia aqui na rua. E para não perder o costume ocorreu um Potter x Evans - respondeu Sirius se jogando no sofá ao lado de Remo.

-Ah então aquela gritaria era Lily berrando?

-Exatamente meu amigo. Assim que ela soube que o nosso querido Pontas morava na casa em frente a que ela está hospedada começou a berrar. Dizendo que Sarah não tinha contado nada a ela e etc - respondeu Sirius.

Desde que entrou em casa, Tiago não falou nada. Apenas se sentou no sofá do outro lado de Remo e ficou pensando. Sirius percebeu o silêncio do amigo e perguntou com um sorriso maroto:

-O que você esta planejando Pontas?

-Nada demais. Apenas decidi que nessas férias eu consigo conquistar a ruivinha e começarei convidando as garotas para um passeio pelo bairro - respondeu com um sorriso mais maroto do que o de Sirius.

Sirius e Remo trocaram olhares e riram da insistência do amigo.

--

Na manhã seguinte, assim que os meninos terminaram de tomar café da manhã, foram logo falar com as meninas para fazer o convite que Tiago planejou. Quando chagaram a casa, tocaram a campainha. Demoraram um pouco para serem atendidos e quando finalmente abriram a porta, deram de cara com a Estefane Lang. Ela tinha a mesma aparência de sua filha só mudando a cor dos olhos que eram castanho-escuros.

-Oi garotos! - cumprimentou a Sra.Lang - Querem falar com a Sarah?- os marotos apenas confirmaram com a cabeça - Ela está lá no quarto dela com as meninas. Pode subir Tiago, você conhece o caminho. Estou de saída. Fiquem a vontade!Tchau! - e a Sra.Lang saiu, deixando os meninos sozinhos na sala muito bem arrumada.

-Vamos meninos, o quarto dela fica lá em cima.Vamos logo e sem fazer barulho ver o que elas estão conversando - falou Tiago apontando para a escada que dava para o andar de cima.

Tiago foi à frente seguido por Sirius e Remo. Ao chegarem ao andar de cima, ouviram vozes vindas de uma porta. Tiago os indicou a porta e fez sinal de silêncio. A chegarem perto o maroto sussurrou:

-Quietos se não seremos descobertos ok?! Vejamos o que as donzelas estão dizendo...

Eles encostaram o ouvido na porta tentando compreender o que elas falavam:

-Mas Lílian, você já esta aqui mesmo o que resta é aceitar e tentar conviver com ele... sem brigas - eles reconhecerão como sendo a voz de Amélia.

-É, eu sei. E agora eu não posso voltar para casa porque meus pais estão viajando. Por isso que eu pensei a noite todinha e me lembrei que no começo das férias eu recebi um folheto falando de passar as férias de verão em um chalé à beira-mar. Tem que ser um total de seis pessoas. Podemos ir e dividimos o chalé com alguém lá - agora quem falava era Lílian. Tiago olhou espantado para os amigos.Agora a sua única chance era as amigas dela discordarem.

-Que demais Lily! Adorei a idéia! - Para o horror de Sirius, quem disse isso foi Sarah - O que você acha Mel?

-Realmente adorei!Adoro praia - eles ouviram Amélia concordar animada.

-Então nos vamos amanhã mesmo.

A ouvir isso, Sirius e Tiago ficaram chocados. Tiago queria conquistar Lílian nessas férias e Sirius esperava seguir o exemplo do amigo se dando bem com Sarah. Remo passou o tempo todo apenas ouvindo sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

-Vamos entrar no três - cochichou Tiago para os outros se recuperando do choque que levou a ouvir aquilo -Um...dois...TRÊS - e abriram os marotos abriram a porta.

A reação das meninas foi super engraçada. Lílian, que estava sentada de costas para a porta, deu um pulo e acabou caindo da cama que tava sentada.Sarah arregalou os olhos e não falou nada, o susto foi tanto que perdera a fala. Amélia gritou o pegou o travesseiro escondendo o seu rosto nele. A ver aquilo, Tiago e Sirius gargalhavam escandalosamente e Remo ficou apenas tentando esconder o riso.

-POTTER!TINHA QUE SER O POTTER. - gritou Lílian a ver Tiago e os marotos na porta. A ouvirem a grito de Lílian, Tiago parou de rir e Sirius gargalhou mais ainda e Remo não agüentando mais também o seguiu - E VOCÊS TAMBÉM BLACK E LUPIN PAREM DE RIR AGORA. ONDE VOCÊS TAVAM COM A CABEÇA PARA NOS DAR UM SUSTO DESSE? QUEREM NOS MATAR DO CORAÇÃO, É?

-Claro que não minha ruivinha. Nos só queríamos convidar vocês para darem um passeio no bairro. E não resistimos em fazer uma brincadeirinha - respondeu Tiago.

-MEU NOME É EVANS! Mas mesmo assim nos não queremos ir!Temos muitas coisas para fazer! – disse a ruiva já mais calma.

-Como o quê? - dessa vez quem perguntou foi Sirius olhando diretamente para Sarah.

-O que eu e as meninas vamos fazer não é da sua conta Black - respondeu Sarah. Pelo seu olhar, Sirius percebeu que ela ainda estava com raiva dele por causa do dia anterior.

-Claro que é da minha conta Sarah! Vocês são minhas amigas e me preocupo muito com vocês - respondeu Sirius a encarando, com um sorriso maroto.

-Então dispenso sua preocupação! Pode guardá-la para suas inúmeras fãs que estão só esperando seu cuidado com elas - falou garota com um tom de ciúmes.

-É impressão minha ou você esta com ciúmes de mim? – o moreno disse ao reparar o seu tom da menina.

-Você é muito egocêntrico sabia, Black? E respondendo a sua pergunta: não! Não estou com ciúme de você e o seu fã-clube - respondeu Sarah já perdendo a paciência. Ao reparar que Sirius continuava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios falou -Vai se catar! Ô garoto para ter um ego maior do que ele mesmo - completou olhando para o teto.

Remo vendo a briga que ia acabar acontecendo resolveu interferir.

-Bem... já que vocês não podem ir é melhor nos irmos andando garotos!

Ele trocou um olhar com os amigos que compreenderam que ele estava querendo resolver o negócio da viagem para a praia.

-Nossa conversa ainda não terminou Sarinha - disse Sirius saindo do quarto -Tchau garotas – despediu-se.

-Bem...então... Tchau - disse Remo saindo também

-Tchau minha ruivinha! Tchau garotas! - e Tiago também saiu do quarto.


	4. 2: O Jantar

**N/a-**Ola!!Bem aki esta o cap novo...como eu recebi 2 reviews e fikei muito feliz decidir att mas se vcs quiserem o prox cap que jah tah pronto...vcs tem que me mandar reviews...

Bem...agradecimentos a:

**Thaty:**_Que bom que você gostou!!...bem tah aki o cap e espero que goste dele...pode deixar que eu voh continuar sim se tiver reviews...vlw pela review,muito obrigada mesmo...!!_

**Blackforever:**_Olahhh!!bem que bom que vc tah louca para saber oq vai acontecer nessa viajem isso eh um bom sinal para mim!!...bem pode ter certeza que num vão faltar emoções,continue mandando reviews,obrigada!!_

Bem...eh soh isso por enquanto...lah em baixo tem a nota da Marie minha beta..

Ahh por favor deixem reviews...

Beijão

Lethicya Black

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – O Jantar****  
**

Ao chegarem de novo na mansão dos Potter's, se sentaram no sofá e passaram um tempo em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Até que o silêncio foi interrompido por Tiago.

-O que vamos fazer para impedir as meninas de viajarem? Não vou deixar a minha Lily na praia sozinha sem a minha companhia para protegê-las contra aqueles surfistas!

-Não tenho a mínima idéia Pontas!Também não quero deixar a Sarah viajar sem mim!-respondeu Sirius - Que tal a gente prender elas em casa não as deixando sair?

-Claro Almofadinhas! Como não pensamos nisso, Remo?- disse Tiago.Sirius a ouvir isso abriu sorriso do tipo "eu sou de mais" - Não precisa responder, deixa que eu respondo. É porque só uma pessoa com uma capacidade de raciocínio menor do que a de uma ervilha! Poupe-nos dessas idéias ridículas e sem fundamento Almofadinhas! -Tiago já estava se descontrolando. A ouvir isso Sirius apagou o sorriso do rosto e fechou a cara para Tiago.

-Ah, então o senhor com a capacidade de raciocínio maior do que de uma ervilha nos diga o que vamos fazer para não deixar as meninas viajarem! - disse Sirius emburrado.

-Aí é que esta a questão. Não vamos impedir, faremos melhor. Vamos com elas para lá! - disse Remo que ate o momento não tinha falado nada.

Os meninos o olhararam com uma cara de interrogação. Percebendo a cara dos garotos ele continuou.

-Eu acabei de me lembrar que também recebi esse panfleto que a Lílian falou, é um chalé trouxa e como minha mãe é trouxa eu acabei recebendo. E se não me falha a memória, guardei-o no malão. Só um momento que vou pegar e já volto.

Eles não falaram nada apenas observaram Remo se levantar e subir para pegar o panfleto de que falava. Não demorou muito e ele trouxe um papel todo azul em suas mãos.

-Olhem e me digam se não é a melhor idéia que poderemos ter! - disse Remo entregando-lhes o papel. Eles se juntaram e leram em silêncio.

No panfleto dizia:

_"Chalé das águas!__  
__Um lugar para se divertir durante um mês com seus amigos e com novos amigos. Esse acampamento começa dia 02/08/75. Sairão ônibus de diferente lugares consulte no final desta folha o local mais próximo ao seu.__  
__No chalé das águas você poderá usufruir de:__  
__-Um chalé para seis pessoa.__  
__-Brincadeiras durante todo o dia.__  
__-Na última noite um show ao vivo de uma banda surpresa.__  
__-Gincanas, cada chalé formando uma equipe.__  
__E muito mais.__  
__Locais de saída do ônibus:__  
__-Rua Livi Vale__  
__-Rua Lourense __  
__-Rua Seven Day"_

Quando acabaram de ler trocaram sorrisos.

-A gente não precisa fazer reserva, precisa? - perguntou Tiago.

-Não, basta apresentarmos o folheto. Foram distribuído poucos e se você não tiver o folheto, não poderá ficar lá nem pegar o ônibus!

-Maravilha! Mas então, vamos pegar o ônibus na Rua Livi Vale não é? Conheço essa rua. Fica a 10 minutos daqui! Pelo menos é a mais próxima! - disse Tiago para os outros.

-É. O bom é que já é amanhã e o ruim é que eu não vou poder ir porque a lua cheia está próxima e não vou arriscar um bando de trouxas que vão estar lá! - disse Remo com um olhar um pouco triste.

-Mas é claro que você vai! Não se preocupe! No dia nas damos um jeito!- disse Sirius com um sorriso.

-Tá bom! Mas é melhor o Tiago ver com a mãe dele se podemos primeiro! E depois temos que arrumar os nossos malões...

Tiago assim que Remo falou isso foi logo subindo para escrever a carta para mãe e o pai pedindo.

Sirius se levantou e foi para o seu quarto. Chegando lá se jogou na cama,e ficou pensado –"Tenho que resolver isso logo com a Sarah.Não dá para ficar do jeito que está! Estas férias vou conseguir lhe provar que realmente gosto dela" - E com esse pensamentos acabou pegando no sono.

Sirius foi acordado por um Tiago super feliz entrando no quarto.

-Será que a pessoa não pode nem descansar em paz nessa casa?-resmungou Sirius.

-Deixa de preguiça Almofadinhas! Acabei de receber a resposta de meus pais! E eles deixaram então levanta daí e comece a arrumar a suas coisa! Já avisei para o Aluado e ele já foi arrumar as coisas dele!

-Que bom! – respondeu Sirius acordando completamente.-Vou arrumar minhas coisa agora mesmo. Meu malão está uma bagunça!

Tiago saiu do quarto para ir arrumar as suas coisa também. Sirius passou em torno de uma hora para conseguir arrumar a bagunça que estava o seu malão e se certificar de que não faltava nada para levar. Quando terminou já era a hora do jantar e provavelmente os pais de Tiago já tinham chegado.

Ao descer as escadas Sirius deu de cara com o Sr.e a Sra.Potter e as garotas. (n/a-quando eu escrever garotas ou meninas eu estou me referindo a Lilian,Sarah e Amélia XD)

-O que as belas damas fazem aqui? - perguntou Sirius assim que acabou de descer as escadas

- Chamei-as para jantar conosco Sirius. Soube que os Langs não voltariam para jantar e decidi chamá-las para o jantar e aproveitar para conhecer a tão famosa Lílian Evans - disse a Sra.Potter - Espero que não se incomodem! – completou.

-Claro que não Sra.Potter! É sempre um prazer conviver com tão belas damas!-respondeu Sirius.

-Com sua licença Sra.Potter, mas não pude deixar de ouvir o meu nome! Mas não entendi... por que famosa? Não sou ninguém muito importante! - falou Lílian não entendendo direito a fala da Sra.Potter.

-A questão querida, é que aqui nessa casa você é realmente muito conhecida! Ouvimos falar de você quase todas as férias! - dessa fez quem respondeu foi o Sr.Potter.

-Como assim ouvem muito falar de mim?

-O problema Lily é que o nosso querido Pontas não para de pensar em você nem durante as férias e fala tudo que sabe para o Sr. e a Sra.Potter - disse Sirius com um sorriso no rosto.

Lílian ficou vermelha. Sirius só não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva por não poder gritar.

Sirius escutou passos, virou-se e deu de cara com Tiago descendo. Ao ver Lílian um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e ele exclamou:

-Minha Ruivinha! – ele terminou de descer as escada e se colocou ao lado de Lílian - Pai, Mãe quero que conheçam Lílian Evans Potter! Minha mulher!

Lilian ficou vermelha e dessa vez Sirius pode perceber que era de raiva...

-Potter! -exclamou Lily. Sirius sabia que se ela não estivesse na casa dos Potter tinha gritado e batido nele.

-Tá bom, tá bom! Essa é Lílian Evans futuramente Potter, e minha futura mulher!-corrigiu Tiago depois da reclamação de Lily.

-Certo Tiago, já conhecemos a nova Potter - brincou o Sr.Potter. Tiago estampou um sorriso no rosto

- Mas chamamos as meninas para jantar, então que tal fazermos isso?

-Ótima idéia pai! - respondeu Tiago – Acompanha-me Sra.Potter? – disse Tiago com um sorriso galanteador para Lílian.

-Sinto em informar, mas a única Sra.Potter presente está ali! - respondeu Lilian indicando a mão do garoto que estava ao lado de seu marido.

A ouvir aquilo todos, menos Lílian e Tiago, caíram na gargalhada. Tiago que já esperava um resposta da ruiva falou.

-Mas se quiser ser a outra Sra.Potter podemos nos casar agora mesmo, que tal?

-Dispenso seu pedido Potter. Guarde esse tipo de pedido para as suas fãs que estão loucas para se casarem com você!

As atenções foram retiradas dos dois quando ouviram alguém descendo as escada. Era Remo.

-Garotas! - ele exclamou a ver as garotas na sala.

-Elas estão aqui para jantar conosco Remo! - disse a Sra. Potter - Por falar em jantar, porque não vamos? Estou morrendo de fome. Acompanha-me Tiago?- perguntou a Sra.Potter para tentar evitar outra briga como a que aconteceu antes de Remo chegar.

Tiago sem escolha aceitou acompanhar a mãe e foi para o seu lado oferecendo-lhe o braço. Depois da mãe de Tiago aceitar o braço do filho o Sr.Potter foi para o lado de Lílian e lhe ofereceu o braço dizendo:

-Você aceita me acompanhar? - Lílian sem ter como recusar aceitou com um sorriso sem graça.

Sirius vendo aquela cena decidiu fazer o mesmo com a Sarah. Chegou perto dela e fez o mesmo que o Sr.Potter fez.

-Aceita me acompanhar?

-Não! Vou como Remo mesmo, muito obrigada! - disse Sarah indo em direção a  
Remo agarrando o seu braço.

Todos que viram a cena riram. Sirius tentando parecer menos idiota, foi ate Amélia e perguntou lhe oferecendo o braço.

-E você aceita acompanhar esse ser perfeito a sua frente?

-Como poderia recusar essa perfeição que é você?-disse Amélia com tom de riso aceitando o braço dele.

-Sua louca amiga recusou! Mas acho que ela é cega e não consegue ver a minha perfeição direito.

Ouve novamente uma onda de riso. Até Sarah estava rindo e balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Então vamos jantar?- perguntou a Sra.Potter.

-Claro!-todos confirmaram e foram cada um com seu par para a sala de jantar.

Quando chegaram a sala de jantar, repararam que a grande mesa já estava toda servida com comidas bastante apetitosas e parecidas com as que eles comiam em Hogwarts. Os pares formados se separaram. Os primeiros a se sentarem foram os Potters que logo depois fizeram gestos para os outros se juntarem a eles. Todos já estavam sentados, menos Lilian, que Sirius reparou que estava com um pouco de vergonha ainda dos Sr.e Sra.Potter .

-Vem Lily, sente-se aqui ao meu lado! - falou Tiago indicando a única cadeira vaga.

Lílian, um pouco sem graça, se sentou. Ao passar os olhos pela sala, Sirius pode reparar na ordem de lugares. Na ponta da mesa estava o Sr.Potter, ao seu lado direito a Sra.Potter , Sirius, Amélia e na outra ponta Remo. Do lado esquerdo estava seu filho , Lílian e Sarah.

-Podem se servir a vontade – disse o Sr. Potter indicando a comida na mesa.

-Claro! Estou morrendo de fome! Se tivesse que esperar mais tempo morreria! - disse Sirius já enfiando a mão na tigela de coxas de frango.

As meninas o olharam espantadas e os marotos e o Sr.e a Sra.Potter sorriram. Sirius trocou um sorriso com os marotos depois disso.

As meninas se serviram com pouca comida e começaram a comer em silêncio até que este foi interrompido por um Sirius muito mal educado.

-Que foi em gente? Por que vocês estão tão calados?

-Talvez Sirius, porque estamos todos comendo e temos um mínimo de educação que não nos permite falar enquanto comemos?! - alfinetou Sarah.

- Tenho muita educação Sarinha querida,mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que ficar calado o tempo todo!

-Oh imbecil, nos não podemos falar e comer ao mesmo tempo sabia?A não ser que você queira ser super mal educado!

O Sr.Potter tentando impedir que outra briga acontecesse falou tentando acabar com a briga por ali:

-Mas então? Vocês já vão entrar no sétimo ano... Já pararam para pensar no que vão fazer?

-Ah, pai você já sabe que quero ser Auror.

-E eu também – falou Sirius depois de parar a briga com Sarah e ouvir o que o Sr.Potter estava falando.

-Eu quero me especializar em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e depois me tornar professor, Sr.Potter – falou Remo.

-Muito bom meninos, vocês se darão bem nessa profissão! E vocês garotas?

-Penso em ser Auror, mas ainda não tenho certeza! - respondeu Sarah.

-Quero me especializar em Runas Antigas! Acho esse assunto muito fascinante!-falou Amélia com um sorriso no rosto.

-Você ainda não falou nada Lílian! O que você pretende ser?

-Como a Sarah ainda tenho dúvidas. As minhas estão entre Auror ou curandeira! Não seu ainda em qual eu me sairia melhor! - falou Lily ainda muito envergonhada.

-Mas é claro que você vai ser curandeira ou quem sabe não precise nem ser curandeira! - disse Tiago assim que Lílian parou de falar.

-E posso saber por quê?

-Mas é claro que sim! Mulher de Tiago Potter não vai se arriscar correndo riscos de vida de auror ! Ou seja, ou outra profissão ou fica em casa cuidando dos nossos sete filhos, o que eu acho melhor – o moreno disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Mas, como eu não sou Mulher de Tiago Potter eu posso ser o que quiser!

-Claro que você é Mulher de Tiago Potter!

-E o que lhe faz pensar isso? E mais... o que lhe faz imaginar que eu vou ter sete filhos com você?

-Então quer dizer que você pensou na possibilidade de ser minha mulher?

-Mas é claro que não! Nunca que iria ser sua mulher!

-Mas vai ser sim! Você vai ver, ano que vem vamos estar marcando a data do nosso casamento - sussurrou Tiago no ouvido da ruiva,um sussurro que todos puderam escutar.

Lílian apenas bufou de raiva e voltou a comer.

Depois dessa discussão ninguém mais falou nada, nem mesmo Sirius. Quando todos terminaram de jantar o Sr.Potter falou.

-Por que vocês não vão lá para sala jogar um pouco de xadrez bruxo?

-Não... obrigada pelo jantar e pelo convite mas eu e as meninas temos que voltar! Precisamos dormir cedo - falou Sarah

-Que pena! Mas tudo bem!

-Bem...vamos meninas? - perguntou Sarah

-Claro.Obrigadas obs: eu sei q fica feio, mas é o certo ;D - disseram Amélia e Lílian ao mesmo tempo. E as meninas foram embora.

Os meninos trocaram olhares sabendo que elas tinham que dormir cedo porque elas iam viajar e mal sabiam que eles também iam... Os três trocaram sorrisos marotos.

* * *

n/b: ai meu Deus, já viram q vai ter confusão não??  
esses marotos não tem jeito mesmo...  
só no próximo capítulo agora não?? Escreve ele logo Lethicya!  
comentem aí pra autora ficar feliz oks?  
bjoos  
Marie Lejan Potter


	5. 3: Chalé das Águas,ai vamos nós!

**Capítulo 3- Chalé das Águas,ai vamos nós!**

Na manhã seguinte Sirius foi despertado por uma pessoa pulando em cima dele. Como de costume assim que Sirius viu quem o tinha acordado àquela hora, no caso, Tiago.Reclamou:

-Posso saber por que você se atreveu a me acordar às SEIS HORAS DA MADRUGADA? - foi a primeira coisa que Sirius falou ao acordar.

-Bom dia para você também! Dormi muito bem, obrigado! - falou Tiago como se o outro não tivesse reclamado.

-Você ainda não me respondeu por que me acordou a essa hora!

-Oh cabeção!Esqueceu-se foi?-Sirius fez uma cara de dúvida e Tiago percebendo isso respondeu - A nossa viagem, Sirius! É hoje e o ônibus sai daqui à uma hora! Então se arrume logo para irmos se não perdemos o único ônibus.

-Ah... claro! Tinha me esquecido. Já vou me arrumar.

Tiago saiu do quarto para deixar o amigo se arrumar em paz. Sirius demorou um pouco para se arrumar. Depois de terminar de pentear o cabelo e passar algum tempo se admirando no espelho pegou o seu malão e foi para a sala onde ele encontrou os amigos com um olhar de raiva para cima dele.

-Finalmente né? Só temos quinze minutos para chegar à rua Livi Vale - disse Remo consultando o relógio de pulso - Vamos!

-Mas eu ainda nem tomei café! - protestou Sirius

-O problema é seu que passou horas se admirando em frete ao espelho.

-Você queria o quê? Uma perfeição como a minha merece ser contemplada todas as horas do dia – falou Sirius encarando Remo, que tinha um olhar feio para ele.

-Parem de brigar vocês dois, não temos tempo. E você Sirius coma alguma coisa no meio do caminho. Temos que chegar lá antes das meninas, elas não podem nos ver.

Apesar de ainda aborrecido por não poder tomar café, ele concordou com a cabeça e andou em direção a porta acompanhando seus amigos. Ao chegarem à porta, Sirius e Remo olharam para Tiago.

-E então onde fica essa rua e como vamos até lá? - perguntou finalmente Sirius.

-Vamos fazer aparatação acompanha já que temos 17 anos e podemos fazer magia fora da escola, mas vocês não conhecem o lugar então precisam me acompanhar -respondeu Tiago – Então, Aluado segure meu braço e Almofadinhas, segure o braço do Aluado. No três ...Um,dois ...três - e aparataram.

Sirius sentiu como se estivesse sendo esmagado. Essa sensação passou assim que chegaram ao local. Sirius pode reparar que era um beco deserto com alguma latas de lixo e uns gatos na rua.

- Isso aqui é a rua Livi Vale?

-Claro que não! Temos que sair deste beco primeiro!-respondeu Tiago apontando para um ponto em frente ao beco

-Mas por que não aparatamos logo lá?-perguntou Sirius sem entender o que estavam fazendo naquele lugar.

-Meu Merlim Sirius!Você queria que a gente aparecesse do nada na frente de um monte de trouxas?- disse Remo sem paciência –Vamos logo e pare de reclamar de tudo Sirius.

Eles foram andando em direção a rua. Ao chegarem lá, havia tantos ônibus que eles não sabiam qual pegar.

-Então o que vamos fazer agora? - perguntou Sirius, como sempre.

-Vamos perguntar aquele cara ali - disse Tiago indicando um cara que estava próximo a um dos ônibus.

-Vamos lá - falou Remo e eles foram até o homem - Com licença senhor, mas poderia nos dizer onde está o ônibus para o Chalé das Águas ?

-Claro meu rapaz. É logo aquele ali em frente - disse o senhor indicando um ônibus que estava em frente a ele.

-Obrigado - falou Tiago

-De nada! E boa viagem!

Ao se despedirem do homem, eles foram em direção ao ônibus.  
Quando chegaram lá, perceberam que já estava cheio, mas não viram as meninas, então resolveram entrar logo e as esperar lá dentro para que elas não os pudessem ver até que elas chegassem lá. Quando estavam entrando pediram o panfleto e Remo o tirou do bolso, o fiscal observou um tempo e deixou-os entrarem, devolvendo-lhes o panfleto.

-Vamos nos sentar ali no canto para que elas não nos vejam! - falou Tiago. Assim que eles se sentaram, viram pela janela as meninas entrando no ônibus e assim que elas o fizeram, escutaram o som do motor ligando.

-Chalé das águas, ai vamos nós! - falou Sirius com um sorriso no rosto.

Já fazia umas duas horas que eles estavam viajando. Nada de importante aconteceu durante esse tempo. Os garotos ficaram conversando baixinho para que as meninas não ouvissem suas vozes, apesar de terem quase certeza de que elas não poderiam voltar se os vissem, mas do jeito que Lílian odiava Tiago, eles não achariam nada estranho se ela desse um jeito de voltar.

-Cara, não agüento mais ficar aqui sentado. Será que não vamos fazer nem uma paradinha? - resmungou Sirius com uma cara feia.

-Não sei Almofadinhas! Mas eu também não estou mais agüentando ficar sentado - respondeu Tiago não deixando de reclamar também.

-Parem de reclamar vocês dois! Se vocês olharem pela janela vão ver que já estamos conseguindo ver a praia. O que significa que já estamos chegando - falou Remo com um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.  
Os meninos se viraram para ver a janela e ficaram contemplando aquela bela paisagem que deixava o mar a mostra. Trocaram olhares e sorriram. "Vai ser o melhor verão de minha vida" pensou Sirius ainda contemplando a paisagem.

Não demoraram mais de vinte minutos para finalmente chegarem ao Chalé. Eles esperaram as meninas descerem e se certificaram que elas estavam longe da porta do ônibus. Quando desceram viram que era um local bem em frente a praia e em volta tinham vários chalés cercados por um muro, era um local que apresentava uma tranqüilidade sem tamanho. Só se ouvia ao longe o som das ondas. Ao chegarem mais perto do grupo e repararam que tinha um homem lá para os seus 31 anos.

-Bem vindos ao Chalé das águas! Vocês foram o último grupo a chegar! A divisão dos chalés será feita por ordem então, por favor, façam uma fila ali - disse apontando para um balcão perto de onde ele falava - e apresentem seus grupos, se o grupo de pessoas tiver menos de seis, juntaremos com outro.

E assim todos se encaminharam para a fila em frente ao balcão indicado pelo instrutor. Lílian e as meninas por estarem mais distantes do balcão, foram as últimas da fila. Os garotos não entraram na fila, apenas observando um pouco afastado do grupo tentando escutar o que falavam.

Bastante rápido todos os grupos foram divididos. Sirius pode perceber que a maioria das pessoas já tinham grupos formados e os que não em pouco tempo se juntavam com outro também incompleto. Até que só sobraram as garotas. Eles ouviram a balconista falar.

-É garotas, parece que vocês vão ficar com um chalé só para vocês e foi bastante sorte, pegaram o último.Vocês vão ficar com o Chalé da Areia. É o chalé mais afastado que tem, mas é confortável como os outros - falou a balconista e lhes entregou a chave do chalé. Ao ouvir a balconista dizendo que elas ficariam num chalé sozinhas, os garotos puderam ver, o sorriso em seus lábios - Vick! - chamou a balconista ,uma moça veio a seu chamado - Por favor mostre a essas jovens onde fica o Chalé da Areia.

-Claro - disse a jovem - Sigam-me meninas - completou com um sorriso e se encaminharam para mais longe deles.

-Acho que já é seguro nos irmos falar com a balconista não? - perguntou Tiago.

-Acho que sim. E, outra coisa,acho que o nosso plano vai ficar melhor do que imaginávamos. Imagine só nos e as garotas dividindo o mesmo chalé - disse Sirius com um sorriso pervertido.

-Não vai acontecer nada do que você esta imaginando Sirius. Bem... Deixe de pensar besteira e vamos falar logo com ela - disse Remo apontando para a mulher no balcão.

-Vamos estraga prazeres! - resmungou Sirius.

Eles caminharam em direção a mulher. Quando chegaram perto dela  
Aluado falou:

-Com licença! Nos desculpe, mas acabamos dormido no ônibus e não vimos quando chegamos! Será que ainda tem algum chalé para agente ficar? - disse apontando para ele e os marotos ao seu lado.

-Ainda temos um que esta ocupado por três jovens, acho que da mesma idade de vocês, se vocês não se importarem - falou a balconista gentilmente.

-Não, claro que não tem problema! - falou rapidamente Sirius com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

-Certo, então me acompanhem que eu vou mostrar o caminho para vocês.

E ela andou ate um portão que era a entrada para a ala dos chalés e eles a seguiram. Passaram um tempo caminhando na areia até que a balconista se dirigiu ao último que tinha um placa 'Chalé da Areia'.

-Vocês vão ficar nesse com as meninas - disse a balconista apontando para o chalé. -Vou falar com elas para avisá-las.

Ela se dirigiu a porta e bateu, uma, duas vezes. Quando ela ia bater novamente, Lílian abriu a porta com as garotas ao seu lado.

-Garotas, infelizmente vocês não vão poder ficar no chalé sozinhas,  
esse jovens apareceram e terão que ficar no chalé que vocês estão.

Lílian olhou e seus olhos bateram nos rostos dos marotos. Ela ficou  
pasma tamanha surpresa.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Viemos passar as férias aqui! - respondeu Sirius.

-Ah, então quer dizer que vocês já se conhecem? - perguntou a balconista. Todos confirmaram com a cabeça - Ótimo, então eu vou deixar vocês, tenho que ir. Boas férias garotos – despediu-se a balconista.

Os garotos e as meninas ficaram um tempo olhando uns para a cara dos outros até que o silêncio foi interrompido, como sempre, por Sirius.

-Caraca! Vamos entrar! Estou morrendo de fome! Ainda não tomei café e temos o dia todo para aproveitar ainda!

Sirius não esperou, as meninas falarem mais nada, apenas entrou e quando passou pelas meninas ouviu:

-Essas férias vão ser longas! - resmungou Sarah.

* * *

N/B: omg! coitadas das meninas! crentes q iam ter um chalé só para elas! ahh esses marotos viiu... adoro elees!  
toh adoraaando betar essa fiiic ;D o melhor de ser beta é ler os capítulos antes... eu já disse isso né?? uhauhauhahu  
mas enfim... é só por esse capítulo  
atá mais dears!  
Marie Lejan Potter

* * *

**N/A-Bem esse foi ate agora o cap mais chato da fic...bem eu falo ate agora pq eu tenho ate o cap 18 e jah toh escrevendo o 19...**

**Mas então como eu recebi 3 reviews para esse cap eu fikei feliz eu decidir colocar uma prévia do cap 4!!O.o...**

**No final a resposta dos comentários!!**

* * *

**Prévia do capítulo 4.**

_"Meninas!-chamou por elas que ainda se encontravam na porta com os meninos,porém já estavam todos dentro do chalé._

_-Que foi Sirius?-perguntou Amélia com um tom impaciente._

_-Eu quero comer!Vocês poderiam me dizer onde eu arranjo comida por aqui?_

_-Na cozinha!"_

_..._

_"-Certo vou tentar!Mas será que vocês poderia me dizer onde encontrar as coisas aqui, porque eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer com esses objetos estranhos._

_-Em relação a isso nos podemos ajudar!-falou Lílian. Ela segui pela cozinha mostrando e 'apresentando' os objetos, como a geladeira, o espremedor de frutas, a cafeteira e outros.Quando terminou ela se sentou e disse_

_-Agora é com você Sirius!Mostre-me o que você aprendeu."_

_..._

_"-GRANDE CONCLUSÃO PULGENTO!_

_-Mas espera aí!Como você sabia?-perguntou Sirius.-Você sabia o tempo todo não era veado?_

_-É cervo,pulguento e sabia sim!Você é muito idiota sabia?_

_-Você me paga seu bambi de uma figa!-e pulou em cima e Tiago já ia lhe dar um murro nos olhos quando sentiu uma pessoa o puxando para trás.Quando virou é que reparou que era Remo que o puxava."_

_..._

* * *

**Bem...eh soh isso...rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...deu para dah um idéia do que vai acontecer no prox cap neh??O.o.**

**Bem agradecimentos ah:**

**Blackforever:**_Oiehh!!que bom que vc gostou da fala de Tiago...eh ele eh meio metido a engraçadinho mesmo!!...ahh mas pode deixar que eu pretendo deixar ele vivo...mas talvez com alguns arranhões mas isso eh o de menos...bem espero que tenha gostado do cap..e continue deixando reviews para dizer o que achou!!Beijãoo!!_

**Thaty:**_Oiehhh!!que bom que vc gostou do cap!!bem...ehh o Tiago não tem jeito mesmo neh??O.o...ahh mas o coitado ainda vai ter muito o que sofrer nessa fic!!eu voh ser muitoooo má com ele...não soh com ele...vai ter muitas coisas que vcs vão ter vontade de me matar...rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr...bem...não deixe de deixar uma review...Beijãoo!!_

**LuisaDavi:**_Oiehhh!!que bom que vc amou!!...eh bom ver vc comentando de novo por aki!!tah ai o cap eu num pretendo demorar muito com as atualizações não!!...ahh o marotos vão aprontar MUITO com as meninas...e se querem saber as meninas num vão fikar muito atrás não!!rsrsrsrsrsrsrsr...que bom que vc add aos favoritos!!fiko muito feliz com isso...ahh e escrever bem??EU??bem...se vc diz...mas eu acho que os últimos caps tão mais bem escritos...a minha beta que me disse...se vc for acompanhar a fic vc vai reparar...bem..beijão e não deixe de dizer o que achou desse cap!!_

**Bem...eh soh isso por enquanto...ah se lembrem quanto mais reviews mais rápido chega o cap...e se lembrem o cap jah tah pronto soh depende de vcs..ahh antes que eu me eskeça ...vcs querem que eu avise a vcs da att??O.o..**

**Bem...Beijãooo!!**

**Lethicya Black**


	6. 4: Conhecendo o Chalé

**Capítulo 4**

**Conhecendo o Chalé**

Sirius entrou no chalé e pode reparar que estava em um local completamente trouxa porque lá se encontravam um monte de coisas que nunca tinha visto em sua vida, mas decidiu se preocupar com isso outra hora. Ele estava era com muita fome e o que queria no momento era comer.

- Meninas!-chamou por elas que ainda se encontravam na porta com os meninos,porém já estavam todos dentro do chalé.

-Que foi Sirius?-perguntou Amélia com um tom impaciente.

-Eu quero comer!Vocês poderiam me dizer onde eu arranjo comida por aqui?

-Na cozinha!

-Isso eu sei né?!Eu queria saber onde fica a cozinha!

-Oh me desculpe Sirius,mas eu imaginava que você tinha uma capacidade muito baixa para saber que a comida fica na cozinha!Mas vem que eu vou lhe mostrar onde fica!-respondeu Amélia com uma cara de santa.

Todos os presentes caíram na gargalhada ao ouvir Amélia.

-Você é tão engraçadinha Amélia estou impressionado- falou Sirius sarcástico.

-Que bom que você achou ,Queridinho!

Depois disso, ela seguiu para a cozinha e os outros a acompanharam.Entraram em um aposento um tanto pequeno onde se encontrava alguns objetos que Sirius nunca vira e uma mesa com lugar para seis pessoas feita de mármore.

-Pronto Sirius, ai esta a cozinha!Pode se servir!-falou Amélia

-Obrigada Melzinha do meu coração!Agora quem vai fazer alguma coisa para eu comer?-perguntou Sirius se referindo aos seus amigos que estava atrás dele.

-Que tal você mesmo Black?!-respondeu Sarah.

-Péssima idéia Sarinha!Eu não sei nem fritar um ovo, quanto mais preparar o meu café da manhã!

-Pois pode ir se acostumando querido!Porque aqui não tem nenhuma empregada para lhe servi e fazer o seu delicioso café da manhã.

Sirius olhou para os marotos a procura de algum auxílio, já que não sabia o que fazer. Mas ao olhar, viu que tanto ele como os marotos também não tinha a mínima idéia. Decidiu que não ia esperar mais, estava com muita fome então iria tentar fazer alguma coisa.

-Certo vou tentar!Mas será que vocês poderia me dizer onde encontrar as coisas aqui, porque eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer com esses objetos estranhos.

-Em relação a isso nos podemos ajudar!-falou Lílian. Ela segui pela cozinha mostrando e 'apresentando' os objetos, como a geladeira, o espremedor de frutas, a cafeteira e outros.Quando terminou ela se sentou e disse

-Agora é com você Sirius!Mostre-me o que você aprendeu.

Sirius olhou para ela com um olhar de interrogação. Não aprendera muito bem como usava o espremedor de frutas nem a cafeteira, mas iria tentar.

-Certo.

Sirius, querendo comer alguma coisa rápido, abriu a geladeira e procurou algo que pudesse fazer rapidamente até que viu o ovo. Decidiu então comê-lo frito e tomar um copo de leite. Na hora de fritá-lo, Sirius quase se queimou e acabou trocando o sal pelo açúcar. Quando terminou com o ovo, colocou no copo um pouco de leite e sentou-se na mesa para comer no único local vago, porque os outros estavam sentados apenas observando Sirius fazer o café da manhã dele.

Todos estavam tentando esconder o riso e Sirius não percebeu, estava com muita fome queria mesmo era comer. Pegou um garfo e colocou um pouco da comida na sua boca. Quando sentiu o gosto fez uma careta e cuspiu todo no prato.Tentando tirar aquele gosto ruim da boca pegou o leite e tomou, viu que estava aguado e pegou o pote de sal achando que fosse açúcar colou bastante misturou e tomou. Quando sentiu o gosto de sal cuspiu todo o leite em cima de Tiago que se encontrava a sua frente.

Todos caíram na gargalhada e Tiago olhou com raiva para Sirius.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO BLACK!OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!ME MOLHOU TODO COM LEITE E COM ESSA BABA DE CACHORRO QUE VOCÊ TEM!-Tiago estava muito irritado com Sirius e a ponte de pular em cima dele e matá-lo.

-Desculpe Pontas, mas é que esse açúcar deixou meu leite muito salgado e ficou horrível!

-ISSO É ÓBVIO SEU PULGUENTO!SE VOCÊ COLOCOU SAL SÓ NÃO ERA PARA FICAR DOCE!

-Como assim eu coloquei sal?-ele pegou o pote próximo e experimentou um pouco e pode constatar que era realmente sal. Depois olhou para o que estava perto do fogão e percebeu que se aquilo era sal aquele só podia ser...-Açúcar!Então era por isso que meu ovo tava doce!

-GRANDE CONCLUSÃO PULGENTO!

-Mas espera aí!Como você sabia?-perguntou Sirius.-Você sabia o tempo todo não era veado?

-É cervo,pulguento e sabia sim!Você é muito idiota sabia?

-Você me paga seu bambi de uma figa!-e pulou em cima e Tiago já ia lhe dar um murro nos olhos quando sentiu uma pessoa o puxando para trás.Quando virou é que reparou que era Remo que o puxava.

-Sem briga Sirius, ele só estava brincado.

Sirius se soltou de Remo, se acalmou mais e voltou a se sentar olhando emburrado para Tiago que estava se levantando com a ajuda de Remo.Quando todos já estavam sentados Lílian se levantou e falou.

-Acho que não foi uma boa idéia mandar o Sirius fazer o café dele. Então eu tenho uma idéia!Nós temos que deixar esse chalé em condições de serem habitados por isso, vamos dividir as tarefas! E já vi que a de Sirius vai ser a mais distante possível da cozinha. -completou ela com um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

Sirius após a fala de Lilian deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Certo então vamos começar a divisão. -falou Sarah –É melhor dividirmos em duplas para cuidar disso não é?

-É!Vamos fazer um sorteio para dividir as duplas e os trabalhos. -concordou Tiago.

Lílian foi à sala pegar um papel, escreveu os nomes de todos e dobrou.

-Agora eu vou escolher dois nomes para formarem a primeira dupla - falou Lílian tirando dois papeis de cima da mesa onde os tinha deixado -Eu e Amélia - falou ela depois de ler os papéis. Pegou então mais dois e disse. -Potter e Remo.Bem...e agora só sobrou Sarah e Sirius.

-Agora só falta escolher as tarefas que cada dupla vai fazer. Acho que eu e a Mel podemos cuidar da cozinha, o que indica que vamos fazer a comida e limpar toda a louça. Tudo bem para vocês?-completou Lílian para os outros.

Eles apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

-E vocês vão fazer o quê?-perguntou Amélia.

-Acho que eu e o Remo podemos cuidar da arrumação da sala. -falou Tiago. Todos concordaram.

-Então está tudo certo!E você e o Sirius cuidam dos quartos e dos banheiros!-falou Lílian se dirigindo a Sarah.

-O QUÊ? Eu vou ter que limpar banheiros? Essa é a parte mais chata da limpeza. -protestou Sarah. Sirius apenas fez cara feia, mas não disse nada.

-Vocês vão cuidar dos banheiros e dos quartos e nem um pio a mais!-falou Lílian num tom mandão para Sarah. Ela apenas fez cara feia e não disse mais nada.

-Já que esta tudo dividido e que quem vai fazer as refeições é a Lilian e Amélia... Será que vocês podiam fazer meu café que eu ainda não comi nada e já são... -olhou o relógio que estava no pulso fez cara de espanto e falou - DOZE E TRINTA!

-Certo, certo! Eu já vou preparar o almoço. E Sirius, pare de reclamar e saia daqui que eu não gosto de fazer nada com essa cozinha cheia! - reclamou Lílian. Após a reclamação todos menos Lílian e Amélia, saíram para a sala.

Sirius chegou à sala e pode avaliar melhor os objetos que tinha. Não conhecia a maioria. Já tinha visto alguns, mas não sabia para que serviam.

-Mas afinal de contas, o que são essas coisas?- perguntou se referindo aos objetos da sala.

-Ai meu deus Sirius, são aparelhos eletrônicos. Coisas de trouxas. Você devia ter feito aula de Estudo dos Trouxas sabia? - falou Remo impaciente.

-É, mas como eu não fiz você poderiam me mostrar como se utiliza cada um? Ou será que nem vocês sabem como usar? - provocou Sirius.

-É claro que eu sei o que fazer com esse objetos. Esse aqui é o _lelofone_-falou Tiago apontando para o telefone.

-É TELEFONE. -corrigiu Remo já perdendo a paciência. -Tudo bem eu vou mostrar a vocês para que serve esses objetos e vocês me deixam em paz. -depois disso, Remo foi mostrando cada objeto dizendo o seu nome e como se usava. Sirius ficava impressionado de como os trouxas eram criativos e inventavam cada coisa mais estranha que a outra.

Depois de toda a explicação Sirius ficou olhando para três objetos em formato de caixas e se perguntando o que seria aquilo.

-E o que são aqueles objetos ali Aluado?-perguntou apontando para os objetos.

-Ah, já tinha me esquecido. Esse é o aparelho de som. Serve para escutar música como o próprio nome já diz.

-Então podemos escutar musica através dessa caixinha? Que massa! - falou Tiago espantado. -Coloca alguma música para escutarmos, Aluado!

-Que tipo vocês querem? Uma calma ou agitada?

-Pode ser uma agitada mesmo!-falou Sarah animada.Depois de dizer isso Remo colou uma música bem agitada

-Adorei o ritmo dessa música.-falou Sirius puxando Sarah pela mão e começando a dançar. Logo os outros dois fizeram o mesmo e ficaram dançando junto com Sirius e Sarah.

Dançaram pouco, só o tempo suficiente para a música acabar e Lílian interromper desligando o som.

-Chega de música por enquanto! Vamos almoçar, já estar pronto.

Depois de Lílian falar, todos foram para a cozinha e viram a mesa já posta com uma tigela de uma apetitosa lasanha e uma jarra de suco de laranja. Todos se sentaram na mesa e começaram a se servi.

-Uhm! Que delicia! Tá muito bom meninas, parabéns –falou Sarah depois de experimentar o primeiro pedaço da comida.

-Tá bom mesmo. -concordou Tiago - Já vi que vou engorda quando me casar!

-Por quê? –perguntou Amélia.

-Porque com a minha ruivinha como mulher eu não vou resistir a essa comida maravilhosa.

-Não enche Potter. E além do mais, não fui eu sozinha que fiz essa comida a Amélia ajudou bastante. -respondeu Lílian impaciente para Tiago.

-_Éacomoda tamuito boa_ - falou Sirius de boca cheia.

-Oh santa educação! - reclamou Sarah. E ninguém falou mais nada.

Depois de todos já terem terminado e já estarem se levantando, Lílian falou:

-Não, marotos! Agora não, podem se sentar que eu ainda tenho uma coisinha para falar com vocês.

Os marotos se entreolharam sem terem a mínima idéia do que Lílian queria com eles. Apenas sentaram novamente sem dizer nada.

-Muito bem. Quero é uma boa explicação pelo fato de vocês terem vindo para o mesmo chalé de férias que a gente. E nem adianta mentir, sei que é tudo armação de vocês.- falou com um tom autoritário.

Os marotos voltaram a se entreolhar e deram um sorriso sem graça para ela.

**N/A-Oiehh...**

**Então aki tah o cap...vc meio que imaginem a música...tipo lah no outro site onde eu posto a fic eu colokei "Paraíso Proibido" do Strik ...mas aki num pode colocar música...rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrssrrsrs...**

**Mas então...os caps agora não vem com tanta freqüência eu voh att toda semana eh soh isso que eu prometo...se tiver muitos comentários que sabe eu num att mais rápido ne verdade??**

**Bem espero que tenham gostado do cap...**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**LuisaDavi:**_Oiehh fiko muito feliz que tenha gostado...ehh realmente esse foi o cap de transição por isso num teve nenhum emoção nem foi interessante..bem aki esta a continuação..espero que tenha gostado...Beijão e não deixe de dizer o que achou...;D_

**Blackforever:**_Oiehh!!bem por enquanto ainda não...mas jah vimos um pouco do quanto o Sirius eh idiota...rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrrsrs...eu amo o Sirius mas que ele eh idiota ele eh...mas então como vc viu as meninas realmente amarão eles no chalé neh??O.o...bem..espero que goste desse cap e num deixa de dizer o que achou...Beijãooo!!_

**Thaty:**_Oiehh!!bem se preparar psicologicamente soh não...emocionalmente tb...ahh essa fic ainda tem muita coisa para os pobres leitores sofrerem...rsrsrsrsrrsrs... estou lhe avisando aki para depois vcs num tah querendo me matar...rsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrs...espero que tenha gostado do cap e num deixe de dizer o que achou...Beijãoo!!_

**Prévia do capítulo 5:**

"-_Pontas, Aluado? - perguntou Sarah.___

_-O Tiago e o Remo - respondeu Siris indiferente a cara de espanto das garotas.___

_-Que apelido mais estranho de onde... -falou Amélia.___

_-Amélia!Não é hora para ficar perguntando para os marotos de onde eles tiraram esses nomes ridículos. Estamos tentando descobrir como eles chegaram aqui no mesmo chalé que a gente - repreendeu Lílian."_

_..._

"_-Tudo bem marotos, mas não pensem que estou satisfeita com a resposta de vocês. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou descobrir toda a verdade - falou Lílian em um tom de acusação.___

_-Não temos nada o que temer então, porque tudo que falamos é mais pura verdade - falou Tiago na maior cara de pau."_

_..._

"_-Muito obrigada Pontas! - falou Remo, que acabara de sair do banheiro já vestido passando a toalha nos cabelos para enxugá-los.___

_-Por quê? - perguntou Tiago sem entender.___

_-Por dois motivos: Primeiro por não ter me perguntado qual eu preferia e o segundo por ter que ficar com a cama do lado da de Sirius.___

_-Qual o problema de ficar com a cama ao meu lado?___

_-Muito simples Almofadinhas: você ronca demais!Vou ter que vim dormir primeiro que você ou não consigo dormir."_

_..._

"_-Sabia que a educação manda que você bata na porta antes de entrar?-reclamou Sirius.___

_-Oh,falou o mestre da educação!___

_-Você poderia ter pego a gente trocando de roupa sabia?___

_-Não seria uma má idéia da próxima vez eu vou me certificar de que vocês estejam realmente trocando de roupa para eu poder apreciar.-respondeu ela com o sorriso maroto no rosto.__"_

_..._

**Bem...eh soh de prévia por enquanto...**

**Ate semana que vem...**

**Beijãooo!!**

**Lethicya Black**


	7. 5: Desconfiança da Lily

**Capítulo 5**

**Desconfiança da Lily.**

Os marotos não sabiam o que falar. Ficaram em dúvida entre falar a verdade ou inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada. Mas, como o primeiro a falar foi Sirius, só não poderia vim a verdade.

-Nos não armamos nada. Apenas decidimos que queríamos passar as férias em um local diferente porque todas as férias são a mesma coisa. Vamos para a casa do Pontas e lá jogamos Quadribol e conversamos, é a mesma coisa todos os dias. Cansa sabe! Ai nosso querido Aluado deu a idéia de virmos para o Chalé - ele falava sem parar como se já estivesse tudo arquitetado na sua cabeça.

-Pontas, Aluado? - perguntou Sarah.

-O Tiago e o Remo - respondeu Siris indiferente a cara de espanto das garotas.

-Que apelido mais estranho de onde... -falou Amélia.

-Amélia!Não é hora para ficar perguntando para os marotos de onde eles tiraram esses nomes ridículos. Estamos tentando descobrir como eles chegaram aqui no mesmo chalé que a gente - repreendeu Lílian

-Mas o Sirius acabou de dizer como viemos para cá!-respondeu Tiago.

-Você não espera mesmo que acreditemos nessa desculpa esfarrapada do Sirius,espera Potter?

-Mas porque não acreditariam se é a mais pura verdade? - dessa vez quem falou foi Remo. Remo não era do garoto que costumava mentir mas ele não podia falar a verdade e entregar a cabeça dele e dos marotos para a raivosa Lílian.

-Até você Remo? - falou Sarah

-Mas eles estão falando a verdade garotas. Sou filho de mãe trouxa. Quando estávamos indo para casa, depois que voltei de Hogwarts, eles entregaram o panfleto falando sobre o chalé e logo pensei em falar com os marotos sobre o assunto para que a gente tivesse umas férias diferentes - falou Remo.Não era tudo mentira.A única coisa que fugia da verdade era o fato de ter pensado logo em falar com os marotos, porque na hora nem passou pela cabeça dele esse fato.Só guardou o folheto porque sua mãe falou que talvez precisasse.

As meninas o olharam tentando ver se conseguiam descobrir a verdadeira historia, mas eles não deixaram transparecer nada só restou para elas aceitarem os relatos de Sirius e Remo.

-Tudo bem marotos, mas não pensem que estou satisfeita com a resposta de vocês. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou descobrir toda a verdade - falou Lílian em um tom de acusação.

-Não temos nada o que temer então, porque tudo que falamos é mais pura verdade - falou Tiago na maior cara de pau.

-Bem agora eu queria saber onde estão os quartos e os banheiros.Adoraria tomar um belo banho. A viajem foi um pouco cansativa - falou Remo.

-Ah claro Remo.Vamos ver os quartos.Ainda não vimos quantos quartos tem.-falou Amélia.

-É vamos.-concordaram os outros.

Todos se levantaram e saíram cozinha em direção a sala.Quando chagaram à sala, viram que tinha um corredor que ainda não tinham passado e se encaminharam a ele. Chegando lá, repararam que era um pouco estreito. Sirius que estava à frente do grupo viu que tinha duas portas, uma de frente para a outra. Ele abriu primeiramente a da sua direita e entrou.Apesar de ainda ser dia o aposento estava um pouco escuro.Quando entrou, os marotos o acompanharam e Remo, que passou por último, apertou o interruptor para acender a luz.

Com o quarto mais claro, eles puderam ver que tinha três camas uma do lado da outra, cada cama tinha do seu lado um criado mudo com um abajur e duas gavetas. Tinha no canto do quarto um armário com 6 portas e ao lado uma porta que provavelmente seria o banheiro.O quarto tinha paredes azul bebe o que dava uma aparência bastante acolhedora.

-Gostei do quarto! Podemos ficar com esse mesmo - falou Remo.

-Vamos primeiro olhar o outro, as garotas tem que vê-lo primeiro - falou Sirius.

E foram para o quarto em frente onde as garotas estavam.Não tinha nada de diferente do outro quarto a não ser a cor da parede que invés de azul era bege.Mas também fazia a pessoa se sentir muito bem nele.

-É igual ao nosso!Só muda mesmo a cor das paredes -constatou Tiago

-Qual a cor do de vocês?-perguntou Amélia.

-Azul bebê -respondeu prontamente Sirius

-Ah então ficamos com esse mesmo.

-Já que está tudo certo em relação aos quartos, vou tomar meu banho e descansar um pouco – disse Lupin.

-Eu também -falou Tiago - Até mais tarde garotas.

-Vou seguir o exemplo dos meus amigos, mas não precisam chorar. Mais tarde nos vemos - falou Sirius em um tom dramático se retirando do quarto, enquanto as meninas apenas reviravam os olhos.

Sirius e Tiago ajeitaram os seus pertences no guarda-roupa enquanto Remo tomava banho.

-Com que cama você prefere ficar Almofadinhas?-perguntou Tiago após ter guardado todas suas coisa.

-Acho que vou ficar com essa da ponta mesmo!-respondeu Sirius apontando para a mais próxima a ele - Fica mais perto da porta caso eu decida dar uma saidinha no meio da noite sabe?-completou ele com um sorriso maroto.

-Então eu fico com a da outra ponta. Quanto mais longe de você, seu pulguento, melhor. Não quero acordar no meio da noite com a zoada de você se levantando.-respondeu Tiago.

-Muito obrigada Pontas! - falou Remo, que acabara de sair do banheiro já vestido passando a toalha nos cabelos para enxugá-los.

-Por quê? - perguntou Tiago sem entender.

-Por dois motivos: Primeiro por não ter me perguntado qual eu preferia e o segundo por ter que ficar com a cama do lado da de Sirius.

-Qual o problema de ficar com a cama ao meu lado?

-Muito simples Almofadinhas: você ronca demais!Vou ter que vim dormir primeiro que você porque ou não consigo dormir.

-É isso! Vou embora daqui !Ninguém me ama! Ninguém me quer!-falou Sirius em um tom falsamente dramático - Ah antes que eu me esqueça, eu não ronco seu lobo de uma figa!-completou perdendo o tom utilizado anteriormente.

-Ei Almofadinhas, sabe o que estou reparando ultimamente em nosso querido lobinho? - falou Tiago.

-O quê? - perguntaram Sirius e Remo.

-Que ele anda muito maroto ultimamente – respondeu - Que coisa feia Reminho, mentindo para as garotas.

-O que você queria ? Que eu contasse toda a verdade e a Lílian arrancasse a cabeça de todos nós? - perguntou Remo.

-Nós vírgula Aluado porque a Lily nunca ia me matar!Ela me ama!-falou Tiago.

-Ah claro como se não percebemos. Dá para se notar pela quantidades de elogios e de gritos que ela lhe dá! - falou Sirius provocando o maroto.

-Como eu já disse, ela apenas não percebeu ainda que me ama!Mas eu sei esperar-respondeu Tiago. Os marotas apenas reviraram os olhos - Bem...e agora eu vou tomar meu banho porque esse cachorro pulguento aí me melou todinho de leite - falou Tiago indo para o banheiro.

-CACHORRO SIM, PULGUENTO NÃO SEU VEADO!-gritou Sirius para Tiago que já estava com a porta do banheiro fechada.

-É CERVO,OUVIU? C-E-R-V-O.-respondeu Tiago.

Sirius então decidiu não responder nada, continuou apenas a ajeitar suas coisa. Depois de uns 15 minutos Tiago sai do banheiro apenas de bermuda e cabelos molhados,deixando a vista o seu maravilhoso peitoral.

Bateram na porta.

-Pode entrar.-responde Remo para a pessoa do outro lado da porta.

- Vim aqui apenas para avisar que vou...-falou Lílian entrando no quarto mas parou no meio da sua fala quando viu Tiago.Ficou completamente vermelha e tirou o olhar do maroto.-fazer o jantar.Queria perguntar se vocês tem alguma preferência.

-Ah não Lílian, não se preocupe com isso! Comemos qualquer coisa - falou Remo.-Não é marotos?-completou ele olhando para os outros.

-É minha ruivinha, não se preocupe com isso.Não queremos dar trabalho para você.-falou Tiago dando um sorriso para ela.

-Pois por mim não! Quero que você prepare coxa de galinha... - falou Sirius,mas não concluiu porque Remo que estava do seu lado deu um _discreto_pisão em seu pé -Ai! - reclamou Sirius.

-Faça o que achar melhor Lílian - falou Remo e ela saiu do quarto sem deixar de dar um sorriso.

-Qual o problema de vocês? - perguntou Sirius para os outros dois.

-Eu é que pergunto qual é o seu problema! Quer explorar a minha ruivinha é?-reclamou Tiago.

-Mas ela que veio perguntar - rebateu Sirius

-Ela fez isso por educação, que ela acabou de provar que tem, e você de provar que não tem - falou Remo

Sirius apenas bufou e foi para o banheiro tomar seu banho.

Os meninos passaram o resto do dia terminando de ajeitar as coisas e falando besteira, até que foram interrompidos por uma Sarah entrando no quarto sem nem bater.

-Sabia que a educação manda que você bata na porta antes de entrar?-reclamou Sirius.

-Oh,falou o mestre da educação!

-Você poderia ter pego a gente trocando de roupa sabia?

-Não seria uma má idéia da próxima vez eu vou me certificar de que vocês estejam realmente trocando de roupa para eu poder apreciar.-respondeu ela com o sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Não precisa esperar se quiser eu tiro a blusa agora mesmo.-falou Sirius provocativo

-Não,eu dispenso.Preferia que fosse o Tiago e o Remo.-respondeu ela.Remo corou e Tiago sorriu.-Bem...o jantar esta pronto por isso eu vim aqui.Vão logo se não esfria.-completou ela saindo do quarto com um sorriso.

-Essa garota é louca.-falou Sirius emburrado pela resposta dada por Sarah.

-Vamos.-falou Remo saindo do quarto e se dirigindo a cozinha ,seguido pelos outros dois.

Chegaram lá e viram na mesa uma tigela de macarronada com uma jarra de suco de maracujá.

-Está com um cheiro ótimo Lily.-falou Remo se sentando na mesa.

-É minha ruivinha.Tá um excelente cheiro!-falou Tiago.

-Eu preferia coxa de galinha.-resmungou Sirius em voz baixa ,mas alto o suficiente para Tiago, que estava do seu lado escutar e olhá-lo com cara feia e ele então se calou.

Todos começaram a comer e, à medida que iam comendo, davam cada vez mais elogios para Lílian e Amélia até que o jantar foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

-Podem continuar comendo eu vou atender, já terminei.-falou Lílian se dirigindo a sala.

Lílian chegou pouco tempo depois com um folheto na mão.

-Era Vick. Ela veio aqui para nos entregar a programação semanal do chalé.

- Deixe eu ver ruiva - falou Sirius e Lílian lhe entregou o panfleto falado.

-Eu não me chamo ruiva. Cuidado como você me chama, Querido Sirius - falou Lílian emburrada, ela odiava quando a chamavam de ruiva.

-Eu vou me lembrar da próxima vez Lilyzinha - falou Sirius olhando o panfleto.

_"3/8(Segunda)-Manhã- Concurso de Música.__Tarde-Livre.__Noite-Uma pequena festa de confraternização.__4/8(Terça)-Manhã-Passeio de escuna para conhecer as praias vizinhas.__Tarde-Livre__Noite-Caçada os tesouros.__5/8(Quarta)-Manhã-Competição de Volêi.__Tarde –Livre__Noite-Livre__6/8(Quinta)-Manhã-Competição de Natação.__Tarde-Livre__Noite-Concurso de Música__7/8(Sexta)-Manhã-Gincana__Tarde-Livre__Noite-Lual.__Manhã(8:00 á 12;30)__Tarde(14:00 á 17:30)__Noite(16:30 á 24:00)__Final de semana ainda não definido."_

-Vick disse que as tardes vão ser livres para que possamos descansar e fazer o que quizermos. Ah ela pediu para avisar que é obrigatória a presença de todos -falou Lílian.

O folheto passou para todos verem. Quando Remo ,que foi o ultimo,viu o folheto falou:

-Vai ser legal e cansativo o dia de amanhã.É melhor irmos dormir.Já são 22 horas.

-É você tem razão Remo.Vamos todos dormir. Vou ficar mais um tempo aqui para ajeitar as coisas. Pode ir dormi Amélia, cuido de tudo -falou Lílian

-Devo-lhe essa Lílian, esto super cansanda.-falou Amélia.

Todos foram dormir e se preparar para o próximo dia que seria muito cansativo e sem dúvida, bastante divertido.

* * *

N/a-Oiehh!!

Primeiro de tudo MUITAS desculpas pela demora mas eh que eu num tive tempo de postar nesses últimos dias...O.o...rsrsrsrsrsr...bem eh sério mesmo eu toh cheia de coisa para fazer pq tipo eu soh beta de 5 fics e escrevo 3 e sem contar que eu tb soh leitores neh??resultando que não eh sempre que eu tenho tempo para postar...mas me desculpem pela demora...me desculpem mesmo..

Bem vamos aos agradecimentos??

**Blackforever-**_Olahh!!gostou a explicação esfarrapada dos garotos??aiaiaiai..soh eles mesmo em??rsrsrsrssrsrrsrsrs...meninaaa nem me fale do Sirius na conzinha...cara eu rir que só lendo e o pior eh que o povo sabia tudo e num disse nada neh??wrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...deu ate pena...Beijão e ai tah a continuação..._

**Luisa Davi-**_Olahh!!fiko feliz que tenha gostado do cap!!...sério dah um trabalho escrever os primeiros caps da primeira fic...bem acho que vc jah sabe como eh neh??o.O...Bem eu jah passei lah na sua fic e deixei um super comentário e pode me esparar lah na att vc jah conkistou uma fã..õ/..bem espero que goste desse cap tb..Beijãoo!!_

Bem...depois desses agradecimentos vamos a prévia??

* * *

**Prévia do capítulo 6.**

"_-AHHHHHH!-gritaram.-REMO SEU LOBO DE UM FIGA.EU JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊ IA APANHAR A PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE FIZESSE ISSO.-falou Sirius revoltado,ainda não percebendo a presença da garota._

_-Ah vai é Siriusinho?-respondeu Sarah provocativa._

_-VOCÊ ME PAGA LANG!-ameaçou Sirius ao finalmente ver que tinha sido a garota que tinha derramado água em cima dele._

_-Eu não perco por esperar.__"_

_..._

"_-E então querido, podemos voltar ao assunto? - perguntou Sarah se dirigindo a Remo._

_-O quê? - perguntou Amélia que naquele momento estava virada para eles sem entender._

_-Eu e Remo estávamos hoje mais cedo discutindo qual é a melhor hora para nos casarmos._

_-Hã? - dessa vez quem não entendeu nada foi Lílian.__"_

_..._

"_-Você é tão engraçada - falou um irônico Sirius._

_-O que você acha de mim é muito importante, sabia?-disse ainda mais irônica Sarah._

_-Parem essa briga vocês dois. Vamos que faltam dez minutos para as oito -disse Lílian.__"_

_..._

"_-__Muito bem Pontas. Você escolheu uma música ótima para cantar para a ruivinha._

_-Minha ruivinha Sirius,minha ruivinha. E por falar nisso, que música foi __aquela que você escolheu? - perguntou com um sorriso._

_-Eu adorei ela - disse indo na direção das garotas.__"_

_..._

* * *

Bem...aki eh a prévia no prox cap vamos ter muita música...tanto que o nome do prox cap eh "Concurso de música"...

Bem se vcs comentarem eu posto o cap domigo...para me desculpar pela demora...

Mas plixxx comentem nem que seja para dizer que tah uma porcaria..eh soh apertar nesse botãO escrito "Go" ai...PLIIIIX XXXXX...

Bem..acho que eh soh..

Beijãooo!!

**Lethicya Black**.


	8. 6: O Concurso de Música

**Capítulo 6**

**O Concurso de Música.**

Já tinha amanhecido há algum tempo e os marotos ainda se encontravam em suas camas dormindo em um sono muito pesado.

-ACORDEM AGORA!-falava a voz de Sarah ampliada pelo feitiço sonorus.

Remo era dos marotos que tinha sono mais leve acordou rapidamente, assustado claro.

-Será que seria pedir muito para você simplesmente chamar pelo meu nome para me acordar? - resmungou Remo assim que acordou ao ver Sarah rindo da cara dele.

-Não, mas é que foi muito mais engraçado fazer o que fiz - falou ela com um sorriso - Mas parece que você foi o único a acordar com o meu grito.-completou Sarah ao ver que Sirius e Tiago apenas tinham se mexido na cama.-Caramba, acho que acordei todos do chalé com esse grito mas esses dois não.

-Ah desiste, já fiz tanto isso com eles que já se acostumaram com os gritos - falou Remo indiferente.

-Então o que você faz para acordá-los agora?

-Uma coisa muito mais simples e que poupa minha linda voz - disse  
ele com um sorriso maroto se formando em seus lábios e indo para o banheiro.Voltou pouco tempo depois com dois baldes cheios de água.-Aceita?-perguntou oferecendo um dos baldes.

-Claro.-respondeu pegando um e indo para a frente da cama do Sirius.-Agora chegou a hora da minha vingança por você ter aberto essa sua boca Black.-sussurrou para Sirius,que continuava dormindo.(n/a-se lembram quando o Sirius disse para Lilian que Sarah morava em frente ao Tiago no 1 cap??pois bem, ela ainda tem raiva dele por isso.tah ai a sua vingançinha!!;D)

-Quando eu contar três! - disse Remo em frente a cama de Tiago -Um...Dois...TRÊS!-completou jogando água no Tiago e a Sarah no Sirius.

-AHHHHHH!-gritaram.-REMO SEU LOBO DE UM FIGA.EU JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊ IA APANHAR A PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE FIZESSE ISSO.-falou Sirius revoltado,ainda não percebendo a presença da garota.

-Ah vai é Siriusinho?-respondeu Sarah provocativa.

-VOCÊ ME PAGA LANG!-ameaçou Sirius ao finalmente ver que tinha sido a garota que tinha derramado água em cima dele.

-Eu não perco por esperar.

-Você mexeu com a pessoa errada.

-Vamos ver quem aqui mexeu com a pessoa errada Black.

-Dá para vocês pararem de ver que amedronta mais alguém e me ajudar a escapar desse veado enfurecido? - falou Remo. Sirius e Sarah estavam tão concentrados na briga que não viram que quando Tiago acordou correu atrás de Remo para bater nele .

- Já disse que é CERVO seu lobo de um figa - respondeu Tiago ainda correndo.

-Não precisa correr Remo ele só que lhe dar um beijo de bom dia né Tiaginho? - provocou Sirius.

Assim que Sirius falou Tiago parou de correr e o olhou com um  
olhar 'eu vou te matar se abrir novamente a boca'. Sirius diante desse olhar apenas riu.

-Ai,ai! Vocês não tem jeito mesmo não é? Bem eu vim chamar vocês por que já são seis e meia e a programação começa às oito e vocês ainda tem que se arrumar e tomar café. Lily e Mel já o estão fazendo.

-Ah claro!Obrigada belo banho _querida_-falou Sirius ironicamente.

-Ah Sirius vá se acostumando porque quando vocês se casarem ela vai lhe acordar assim todas as manhãs - falou Tiago para provocá-lo.

-Sai pra lá!Casar-me com essa louca nem nos meus piores pesadelos.-falou Sirius com raiva.

-Digo o mesmo de você. Se ainda fosse o Reminho!-completou abraçando Remo.

-Pois por mim vocês se casavam hoje mesmo.-falou Sirius com um leve tom de ciúmes.

-Não acho que podemos esperar não é querida? - perguntou Remo a abraçando também.

-É. Agora não é a melhor hora. Espere a gente se formar não? Ah...não se preocupe Sirius eu chamo você para ser o padrinho - completou Sarah piscando o olho para ele.

- Eu dispenso o seu convite.

-É ele preferiria o de noivo - falou Tiago rindo de toda aquela cena.

-Acho melhor vermos isso outra hora. É melhor você ir para nos arrumarmos - falou Remo soltando-se de Sarah.

-Eu não me importaria de ficar e apreciar a vista, mas vou me arrumar e ajudar as meninas - falou Sarah saindo do quarto com um sorriso maroto – Ah, não esqueci do assunto não viu Reminho? - completou abrindo rapidamente a porta e logo já tinha saído novamente sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta.

-Vou tomar meu banho - disse Sirius ainda de cara fechada indo para o banheiro.

Os meninos logo já estavam arrumados,e se dirigiam até a cozinha para tomar o café.

-Bom dia garotas - disseram Remo e Tiago sentando-se em seus respectivos lugares na mesa. Sirius apensas entrou e se sentou sem cumprimentar ninguém.

-Bom dia marotos -responderam Lílian e Amélia que estavam ainda fazendo o café - A comida está quase pronta - completou Amélia.

-E então querido, podemos voltar ao assunto? - perguntou Sarah se dirigindo a Remo.

-O quê? - perguntou Amélia que naquele momento estava virada para eles sem entender.

-Eu e Remo estávamos hoje mais cedo discutindo qual é a melhor hora para nos casarmos.

-Hã? - dessa vez quem não entendeu nada foi Lílian.

-É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram - falou Remo entrando na brincadeira dela - Sabe Sarinha, eu estava pensando... podíamos nos casar no dia das bruxas logo depois de nos formamos.Você me entende não é? Vai dar tempo de ajeitar tudo,teremos em torno de 4 meses.

-Formidável - falou Sarah batendo palmas com um sorriso no rosto.

Diante de tudo isso as meninas e os garotos, principalmente Amélia, olhavam para eles com um grande cara de espanto. Depois de observarem as reações das pessoas ali presentes, Remo e Sarah trocaram olhares e caíram na gargalhada.

-O que está acontecendo? - pergunto Amélia agora não entendendo nada mesmo.

-É só brincadeira da gente Mel - falou Sarah se recuperando da crise de gargalhadas. Depois dessa resposta Mel deu um discreto suspiro aliviado que não passou despercebido por Remo – A gente é só amigo mesmo, não é Remo?

-É... vocês tinham que ver suas caras. Foram hilárias - falou Remo fazendo ele e Sarah voltarem a rir novamente.

-Vocês dois heim? Sei não! - falou Lílian sorrindo e colocando na mesa os pratos enquanto Amélia botava o prato de torradas, baicons, geléias, uma jarra de suco de Abóbora e um bule de café - Café da manhã pronto. Podem se servir.

Rapidamente todos já estavam acabando com sua refeição.

-O que terá para a programação de hoje? - falou finalmente Sirius que até aquele momento permanecera calado.

-Agora é o Concurso de música, tarde livre e de noite uma confraternização - respondeu prontamente Remo - Vocês vão participar do concurso?

-Claro - responderam Sirius e Sarah rapidamente.

-Ah vai é Sirius? E posso saber qual musica você vai cantar? - perguntou Remo com cara de duvida.

-Claro.

Então ele começou a cantar, batendo na mesa no rítmo da musica.

**All thru' the day I me mine, I me mine, I me mine.**  
_Por todo o dia eu sou mais eu, sou mais eu, sou mais eu_  
**All thru' the night I me mine, I me mine, I me mine.**  
_Por toda a noite, eu sou mais eu, sou mais eu, sou__  
__mais eu_(The Beatles - I Me Mine)

Não podiam negar que ele tinha boa voz. Porém Sarah não gostou muito da letra da musica e para irritá-lo disse:

-Sabe Sirius, voz você tem por isso eu acho que você combina mais com essa música - e começou a cantar.

**Safado****  
****Cachorro****  
****Sem-vergonha**(Babado Novo - Safado, Cachorro, Sem-vergonha)

Com essa musica todos caíram na gargalhada enquanto Sirius apenas olhava para Sarah.

-Você é tão engraçada - falou um irônico Sirius.

-O que você acha de mim é muito importante, sabia?-disse ainda mais irônica Sarah.

-Parem essa briga vocês dois. Vamos que faltam dez minutos para as oito -disse Lílian.

Depois disso todos saíram para a praia. Ao chegar lá, eles tiveram que andar um pouco até o local onde perceberam uma aglomeração de pessoas em frente ao um palco ali montado. Quando deram oito e quinze, o homem que os recebera no dia anterior, assim que chegaram ao chalé, subiu ao palco com um microfone.

-Bom dia a todos. Estou aqui para explicar melhor como vai ocorrer esse concurso de música. Todos devem ter percebido, que, como hoje, dia 6, quinta-feira, vai ter outro novamente. Bem... não haverá apenas esses dois ao longo dos dias que irão passar aqui. Ocorrerá o seguinte. O concurso será dividido. Um dia se apresentarão apenas os meninos que quiserem participar e o outro as meninas. Hoje serão os meninos e na quinta as meninas. Será escolhido cada dia os 10 melhores. Na próxima semana, os 10 melhores irão competir novamente e as meninas farão o mesmo em outro dia. Sobrarão apenas os 5 melhores de cada. E nós, do júri, vamos formar duplas, que irão competir juntas - explicava o homem e todos prestavam a máxima atenção -Serão no total 6 shows para definir os vencedores do concurso. Ao longo desses dias vocês saberão maiores detalhes.

-Agora, por favor, todos os garotos que vão querer participar assinem o seus nomes nessa lista - gritou uma mulher para ser ouvida por todos e se formou um grande fila de garotos em sua frente. Sirius,Tiago e Remo estavam no meio. Porém, Remo estava meio relutante em assinar o seu nome.

-Mas eu sou péssimo cantor. Não tenho a mínima voz - falava Remo enquanto os meninos tentavam convencê-lo.

-Nós sabemos Remo. Mas não custa tentar - falou Tiago.

-Ah claro que não, eu só vou pagar um mico mesmo não é?

-Ah, deixe de frescura e assine o nome que já está na sua vez - falou Sirius, quando chegou a vez de Remo.

-Sabe de uma coisa não vou assinar mesmo. Tchau para vocês - disse saindo da fila sem assinar o nome.

-Ás vezes o Remo tem cada uma. Até dá vontade de bater naquele cabeça dura - falou Sirius escrevendo o seu nome na lista.

-É, concordo - disse Tiago assinando o nome logo embaixo do de Sirius –Vem, vamos ficar lá com as meninas até chegar a nossa vez.

-Que música você pretende cantar Pontas? - perguntou Sirius enquanto eles iam ao encontro das garotas.

- Uma que eu escutei uma vez quando fomos na casa do Remo. Vou cantar essa para a minha Lily. E você? Não pretende cantar aquela que disse para a gente não é?

-Não estava só brincando. Mas eu não vou contar a que eu vou cantar porque você vai saber.

-Olha o que você esta aprontando Almofadinhas...

-Não se preocupe, eu sei o que eu faço Pontas - e encerrou por ali a conversa, pois eles chegaram até as meninas.

Eles e as meninas conversaram um tempo até o homem subir novamente no palco.

-Está aqui a lista.Vou pela ordem dos nomes aqui assinados.Temos 20 candidatos,um grande número não ? Bem...primeiro Carlos Montovane.

Calos não cantava muito mal, mas ele acabou se perdendo na letra da música o que o fez sair logo do palco. Depois dele foram mais 11 pessoas ate chagar finalmente a vez de Sirius.

-Sirius Black - chamou o homem depois de Vitor Aboltte, que por sinal tinha cantado muito bem.

Sirius foi até o palco. Assim que chegou lá, o homem perguntou qual era a música que ele iria cantar.

-Eu gosto de mulher, Ana Carolina - respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

_Vou te contar o que me faz andar__  
__Se não é por mulher não saio nem do lugar__  
__Eu já não tento nem disfarçar__  
__Que tudo que eu me meto é só pra impressionar__Mulher de corpo inteiro__  
__Não fosse por mulher eu nem era roqueiro__  
__Mulher que se atrasa, mulher que vai na frente__  
__Mulher dona-de-casa, mulher pra presidente__Mulher de qualquer jeito__  
__Você sabe que eu adoro um peito__  
__Peito pra dar de mamar__  
__E peito só pra enfeitar__  
__Mulher faz bem pra vista__  
__Tanto faz se ela é machista ou se é feminista__  
__'cê pode achar que é um pouco de exagero__  
__Eu sei que lá, so sei que não sei,__  
__Eu gosto de mulher, eu gosto de mulher__  
__Ôooo eu gosto é de mulher(2x)_

Sirius cantava com um sorriso no rosto e, sem dúvida, com um bela voz.

_Nem quero que você me leve a mal__  
__Eu sei que hoje em dia isso nem é normal__Eu sou assim meio atrasadão__  
__Conservador, reacionário e caretão__Pra quê ser diferente__  
__Se eu fico sem mulher eu fico até doente__  
__Mulher que lava roupa, mulher que guia carro__  
__Mulher que tira a roupa, mulher pra tirar sarro__Mulher eu já provei__  
__Eu sei que é bom demais, agora o resto eu não sei__  
__Sei que eu não vou mudar__  
__Sei que eu não vou nem tentar__Desculpe esse meu defeito__  
__Eu juro que não é bem preconceito__  
__Eu tenho amigo homem, eu tenho amigo gay__  
__Olha eu sei lá, eu sei que eu não sei,__  
__Eu gosto é de mulher eu gosto é de mulher_

Sirius completou a música. Assim que a banda parou de tocar, ele recebeu uma salva de palmas, a maioria que aplaudiu eram as garotas. Sirius sem dúvida sabia cantar muito bem.

-Muito obrigado - agradeceu com um sorriso galanteador que fez com que muitas meninas suspirassem.

-Muito bem Black. Agora você pode sair e esperar o resultado - disse o homem praticamente expulsando Sirius de lá – Agora, Tiago Potter. Qual música? - perguntou assim que Tiago chegou ao palco.

-Beautiful Soul ,Jesse McCartney – respondeu Tiago e a banda começou a tocar a música e ele a cantá-la.

**I don't want another pretty face****  
****I don't want just anyone to hold****  
****I don't want my love to go to waste****  
****I want you and your beautiful soul****  
****You're the one I wanna chase****  
****You're the one I wanna hold****  
****I won't let another minute go to waste****  
****I want you and your beautiful soul**

_Eu não quero outro rosto bonito__  
__Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar__  
__Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor__  
__Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa__  
__Você é a única que eu quero perseguir__  
__Você é a única que eu quero abraçar__  
__Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado__  
__Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa_

**I know that you are something special****  
****To you I'd be always faithful****  
****I want to be what you always needed****  
****Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

_Eu sei que você é algo especial__  
__A você eu serei sempre fiel__  
__Eu quero ser tudo que você sempre precisou__  
__Então eu espero que você veja o coração em mim_

**I don't want another pretty face****  
****I don't want just anyone to hold****  
****I don't want my love to go to waste****  
****I want you and your beautiful soul****  
****You're the one I wanna chase****  
****You're the one I wanna hold****  
****I won't let another minute go to waste****  
****I want you and your beautiful soul**

_Eu não quero outro rosto bonito__  
__Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar__  
__Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor__  
__Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa__  
__Você é a única que eu quero perseguir__  
__Você é a única que eu quero abraçar__  
__Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado__  
__Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa_

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**

_Sua alma maravilhosa, yeah_

Tiago não apenas cantava as letras da música, ele cantava a música com se ela falasse todo o sentimento que existia dentro dele naquele momento. Ele cantava olhando para Lílian que o tempo todo desviava o olhar para outro lugar.

**You might need time to think it over****  
****But I'm just fine moving forward****  
****I'll ease your mind****  
****If you give me the chance****  
****I will never make you cry cmon lets try**

_Você precisará de tempo para pensar nisso__  
__Mas eu estou indo bem atrás do que quero__  
__Eu facilitarei sua mente__  
__Se você me der a chance__  
__Eu nunca farei você chorar deixa disso, vamos tentar_

**I don't want another pretty face****  
****I don't want just anyone to hold****  
****I don't want my love to go to waste****  
****I want you and your beautiful soul****  
****You're the one I wanna chase****  
****You're the one I wanna hold****  
****I won't let another minute go to waste****  
****I want you and your beautiful soul**

_Eu não quero outro rosto bonito__  
__Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar__  
__Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor__  
__Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa__  
__Você é a única que eu quero perseguir__  
__Você é a única que eu quero abraçar__  
__Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado__  
__Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa_

**Am I crazy for wanting you****  
****Baby do you think you could want me too****  
****I don't wanna waste your time****  
****Do you see things the way I do****  
****I just wanna know that you feel it too****  
****There is nothing left to hide**

_Sou louco por querer você??__  
__Baby você pensa em me querer também??__  
__Não quero desperdiçar seu tempo__  
__Você vê as coisas como eu vejo??__  
__Só quero saber se você também sente isso__  
__Não há nada mais a esconder_

**I don't want another pretty face****  
****I don't want just anyone to hold****  
****I don't want my love to go to waste****  
****I want you and your beautiful soul****  
****You're the one I wanna chase****  
****You're the one I wanna hold****  
****I won't let another minute go to waste**

_Eu não quero outro rosto bonito__  
__Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar__  
__Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor__  
__Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa__  
__Você é a única que eu quero perseguir__  
__Você é a única que eu quero abraçar__  
__Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado__  
__Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa_

**I want you and your beautiful soul****  
****ooooooo****  
****Beautiful Soul, yeah**

_Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa__  
__Sua alma maravilhosa, yeah_

Terminou de cantar ainda olhando para Liíian. A voz de Tiago não era feia, mas não superava a de Sirius. Mesmo assim recebeu bastantes aplausos, e como Sirius, a maioria de garotas. Ele apenas sorriu e saiu do palco se juntando a Sirius que estava por perto esperando ele.

-Muito bem Pontas. Você escolheu ums música ótima para cantar para a ruivinha.

-Minha ruivinha Sirius,minha ruivinha. E por falar nisso, que música foi  
aquela que você escolheu? - perguntou com um sorriso.

-Eu adorei ela - disse indo na direção das garotas.

-Parabéns meninos! Vocês cantaram muito bem - falou Amélia  
abraçando e parabenisando os dois.

-Valeu! - agradeçeram .

-Ei Black, você arrajou uma música perfeita para você - falou Sarah.

-Também achei isso - respondeu com um sorriso.

Eles converssaram mais um pouco, mas não foi tocado no assunto da música que o Tiago cantou para Lily. Os outros meninos se apresentaram rapidamente,um ou outro com uma voz bonita mas a maioria cantava muito mal.

-Muito bem,depois dessa manhã inteira de musica, está na hora de dizer a lista dos 10 melhores - falou o homem assim que o garoto gasguito que quase deixou todos surdos saiu - Vamos aos nomes. Carlos Motovane,Vitor Smit, Segio Waffing, Clark Spore, Sirius Black, Tiago Potter, Gabriel Jingger, Newton Trimble, Quintiano Scamander, Alexandre Abboutt -os garotos festejaram diante dessa lista de pessoas -Bem...quem ganhou terá que escolher uma outra música para cantar semana que vem, entraremos em maiores detalhes depois.

"Agora podem ir,não se esquecem que mais tarde teremos uma pequena festa aqui, para vocês cohecerem melhor uns aos outros " -completou o homem e logo depois todos já estavam se encaminhando para os seus respectivos chalés.

* * *

**N/a-Olahhhhhhh!!**

**Bem eu toh postando em menos de uma semana pq a partir de agora TODAS as atualizações soh vem no domingo...bem eu raras ocasiões eu postarei ou na sexta ou no sábado,mas vai ser mais difícil...bem minhas aulas começam sábado jah e eu não posso entrar no computados dia de semana soh em feriados...e tb eu não tenho tempo de entrar dia de semana...eu passo e o dia inteiro ocupada com o colégio e se querem saber esse último semestre se eu dormia 5 horas por dia era muito...então vcs jah podem imaginar...mas não se preocupem que eu voh postar sempre nos finais de semana afinal a fic tah bem adiatada eu jah toh escrevendo o cap 20...e eu amo muito escrever fics ,postar e receber reviews para abandonar vcs...então não se preocupem...eu voh tah sempre aki...ahh bem se alguém quiser me add no MSN eh : ****eu entro as vezes no final de semana...bem...eu tenho orkut tb se quiserem add : (www).(orkut).(com).(br)barra(Profile).(aspx?uid3838105763500947345)...bem se vcs conseguirem entrar e me add fikem a vontade...ahhh tb tenho outro e-mail : ****bem esses meus e-mail vcs podem mandar mesagem a vontade que eu sempre checo e respondo muitooo rápido...;D**

**Bem eu acho que eh soh e espero que gostem do cap...**

**Ahhh vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Blackforever:**_Olá!!Meninaa Sirius folgado?que isso...rsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrrsrsrs...bem o Sirius pode ser folgado neh??Cara ele PODE pq vários motivos que eh melhor nem comentar...rsrsrsrsrsrsr...bem espero que tenha gostado desse cap e oq achou da música que o Sirius cantou??Achei a cara dele... ...e num deixe de dizer oq achou...;D...Beijãooo!!_

**Luisa Davi:**_Olá!!Bem..eu tb acho muito importantes reviews...eu sempre deixo uma nem que seja soh para falar que gostei e talz...O.o..acho que eh um modo de consideração com os autores sabe??o.O...Ahh que bom que vc tah gostado...ahh fiaa vc num imagina oq vai acontecer na caça aos tesouros não...meninaaa vai ter mais emoção que vc imagina...deu uns dois ou três caps soh essa caçada...pq acontece muitaaaaaaaaaaaaa coisa...mas ate lah vai acontecer ainda mais coisas...rsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrssr...ahhh num se preocupe que eu num voh demorar mas para att não...uma semana eh tempo suficiente neh??o.O...Bem espero que tenha gostado desse cap...Beijãooo!!;D_

**Cristal Evans:**_Olá!!aiiiehh leitora nova..õ/...Bem...fiko MUITO feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic...sério eu faço oq posso..e se quer saber eh um pouco mais difícil pq eh a primeira e talz...aiii vc gostou da idéia tb??meninaaa eu nem sei de onde eu tirei esse idéia...eu simplesmente tava falando com meus amigos que precisávamos desse tipo de viajem e me veio a idéia...completamente maluca...rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrs...ahh vc tah se divertindo??aahh que bom...eu acho que o melhor tipo de fic eh aquele que a gente se diverte pelo menos eh o que eu acho,já que eu soh uma leitora super viciada rsrsrsrsr...espero que tenha gostado das músicas...ahh e eu num voh demorar não...pode deixar...Beijãooo!!;D_

**Bem...eh soh...hoje num tem previa...sorry...mas eh que eu num toh com tempo de postar ...mas no prox cap eu posto tah??**

**Num deixem de comentar..**

**Beijãoo!!**

**Lethicya Black **


	9. 7: E no meio da arrumação

**Capítulo 7**

**E no meio da arrumação...**

Os garotos já aviam voltado para o chalé há algum tempo.Eles estavam nesse momento todos sentados almoçando e ainda comemorando pela vitoria dos dois marotos no concurso de música.

-Não é de se admirar que eu tenha passado,minha voz é linda,mas o Tiago me surpreendeu,ele tem uma péssima voz. - falou Sirius de um jeito brincalhão para provocar Tiago.

-Quem tem um péssima voz aqui é você pulguento. -respondeu Tiago, lhe dando um leve tapa na cabeça.

-Vocês dois cantaram muito bem, não precisam brigar tá legal? - falou Amélia tentando evitar um discussão.

-Tá Mel. - responderam à menina com um sorriso - Mas eu mantenho o que eu disse. - completou Sirius com um sorriso e levou um novo tapa na cabeça, mas desta vez foi de Sarah. - Oras, virou moda bater na minha cabeça é? Por que você fez isso?

-Sei lá, deu vontade - respondeu Sarah com um sorriso no rosto - Achei legal quando o Ti fez e resolvi fazer também - completou com um largo sorriso maroto se formando em seus lábios.

-O que vamos fazer agora à tarde? Eu estava pensando em me divertir um pouco na praia o que acham marotos? - perguntou Sirius ignorando a última fala de Sarah.

-Péssima idéia Sirius. - quem respondeu a pergunta foi Lílian.

-E posso saber o por quê?

-Pelo simples fato de que você e Sarah tem que ajeitar os quartos e os banheiros. E o Remo e o Potter vão ajeitar a sala, só quem vai se divertir agora sou eu e a Mel. - respondeu Lílian.

-E posso saber por que vocês podem se divertir e a gente não?-perguntou Remo.

-Remo querido, pensei que você como o único maroto que tem cérebro saberia. Porque eu e Mel já fizemos nossa parte que é fazer a comida e limpar a louça.

Diante dessa fala de Lílian os outros preferiram não manifestar nenhuma oposição diante do fato de terem que trabalhar em vez de se divertir à tarde.

-Mas não precisam ficar com essas caras. Se vocês terminarem logo ainda podem curtir um pouco a praia. - falou Amélia tentando animar mais os outros já que estavam com uma cara de enterro.

-A Mel tem razão. Vamos sair para facilitar o trabalho de vocês. Só vou vestir minha roupa de banho. - falou Lílian

- Vou também - concordou Amélia seguindo Lílian em direção ao quarto para trocarem de roupa.

-Sei não viu?! - resmungou Sarah se levantando. - Elas vão se divertir na praia e eu vou ficar aqui com esse inútil tendo que fazer a pior parte da arrumação da casa.

- Digo o mesmo. Queria ir à praia. - também resmungou Sirius.

-Eu sei muito bem por que você quer ir à praia, estava doido para ver as garotas de biquíni. - falou Remo com um sorriso no rosto.

-É claro Aluado, essa é a melhor parte. - concordou Tiago trocando olhares com Sirius.

-Deixa certa ruiva saber disso. -provocou Sarah sorrindo.

-Ela só vai saber se vocês contarem! - respondeu Tiago piscando o olho para Sarah ela apenas riu e revirou os olhos.

-Bem... estamos indo. Tenham uma boa tarde.- disse Lily,com a mesma roupa que estava usando antes,uma regata branca e um short,mas puderam perceber que tinha um biquíni por baixo da roupa. Amélia que estava ao seu lado estava do mesmo jeito.

-Tchau,ah pode ter certeza que teremos um tarde maravilhosa.-falou Sarah sarcástica. Lílian e Amélia apenas sorriram e saíram do chalé.

-Vamos logo Aluado, não quero deixar a minha Lily só de biquíni com aqueles caras lá na praia.

-Certo, vamos Pontas - concordou Aluado, fazendo os dois levantarem e se encaminharem para a sala.

-Vamos também Sirius. - falou Sarah em um tom mandão.

-Fale direito que aí eu penso na possibilidade.

-Então ótimo eu e você não fazemos nada e a Lílian briga e ainda não poderemos curtir nem um pouco a praia. - falou Sarah usando da chantagem para convencer Sirius, que era um cabeça, dura de irem fazer logo o que tinha combinado.

-Certo, vamos. - se convenceu Sirius se levantando. - Por onde começamos? - perguntou .

-Ajeitando os quartos. Poderia ser o meu e o das meninas agora? -perguntou Sarah. Sirius apenas deu os ombros – Ótimo. Então vamos.

Sirius e Sarah se dividiram no trabalho de ajeitar o quarto das garotas. Sarah ficou responsável por ajeitar as coisas bagunçadas e passar a vassoura no quarto.Sirius tinha que arrumar as camas, coisa que conseguiu depois de muitas tentativas, já que não tinha costume. Primeiro o lençol ficava torto, mas depois de muito tentar ele consegui fazer com que ficassem mais organizados. Pouco tempo depois eles já tinham ajeitado o quarto das meninas e foram arrumar o outro, porém quando foram para este, as tarefas foram trocadas o que deu a Sarah, que tinha mais facilidade em arrumar a cama, um tempo de folga enquanto Sirius passava a vassoura.

-Pronto, já acabamos com o quarto. E agora o que temos que fazer? -perguntou Sirius depois de varrer e descansar a vassoura em um canto do quarto.

-Agora vem a parte mais chata, limpar os banheiros. - falou Sarah com uma careta.

-Ai meu Merlin, quanto trabalho! Vamos logo que eu acho que ainda dá tempo de irmos à praia.

-É vamos. - concordou se levantando.

Eles cuidarem primeiro do banheiro dos garotos, já que estavam lá no quarto deles.

-Onde ficam os produtos de limpeza? - perguntou Sarah procurando no armário que tinha em baixo da pia.

-Aqui - disse Sirius mostrando o lado do armário onde tinha um balde com alguns produtos de limpeza.

-Ótimo. Vamos logo com isso para eu me livrar logo desse tormento de trabalho.

Eles não demoraram muito limpando o banheiro dos garotos, que por incrível que pareça, não estava muito bagunçado.

-Vai indo para o banheiro das meninas que eu vou tomar um copo de água - disse Sirius saindo do banheiro e deixando Sarah ir sozinha para o quarto em frente ao que estavam.

Sirius foi rapidamente à cozinha e no caminho encontro Remo e Tiago já terminando o trabalho de limpar a sala que incluía limpar os corredores. Passou direto sem nem ao menos falar com eles. Tomou um copo com água e voltou rapidamente para o quarto das garotas.

Ao caminho do banheiro ele acabou tropeçando na cama ao lado da porta,o que produziu um pequeno barulho que fez Sarah perguntar:

-Sirius é você?

-Não,a tia - respondeu mal-humorado pelo fato de ter tropeçado na cama.

-Santa educação. - falou Sarah. - Pega uma toalha aí perto do armário por favor? Eu me molhei ainda mais com esse chuveiro. – falou Sarah em frente ao chuveiro que estava ligado para terminar de encher o balde que estava próxima ao pé de dela. Sirius sem pensar muito nem nada entrou e a empurrou para frente do chuveiro e a segurando lá para ela se molhar o máximo que poderia.

-AHHHHHH.BLACK,ME SOLTE. - gritava Sarah toda ensopada.Sirius quando viu que a garota estava completamente molhada e que não poderia fica pior, a soltou e saiu de perto dela . Ela estava toda ensopada,com os cabelos todo molhados e sua roupa, branca, completamente transparente.-OLHE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ BLACK.

-Isso querida foi pelo banho que você me de esta manhã. Eu falei que você se meteu com a pessoa errada.

-A mais não vai ficar assim mesmo. - falou ela com um sorriso perverso e pegando o balde que estava completamente cheio. Sirius vendo o que ela pretendia fazer correu,no mesmo tempo que ela corria com o balde na mão.Sirius porém derrapou em uma poça de água que tinha ali e Sarah não vendo isso caiu por cima dele fazendo com que o balde molhasse os dois.

Sirius inverteu as posições ficando ele em cima de Sarah. Ao fazer isso ele encontrou os olhos dela,nunca tinha reparado como aqueles olhos verdes eram encantadores. Sarah por sua vez estava inebriada com todos os acontecimento repentinos que ainda não percebera que estava no chão e Sirius estava em cima dela ,mas quando ela encontrou o olhos azuis e profundos de Sirius, ficou em um estado de transe que fez o seu coração acelerar. Os seus lábios já estavam se roçando,e o batimento dos corações dos dois acelerava a cada segundo, quando um voz os impediu de continuar com aquilo.

-Sirius,Sarah!Vocês estão aí? - perguntou Tiago entrando no quarto . -Eu e o Remo já terminamos e viemos avisar que ...-falava Tiago mas parou no meio da frase ao deparar com aquela cena.

Sirius em cima de Sarah,os dois molhados e ambos olhando para a porta do banheiro sem conseguir se mexer tamanha a surpresa deles.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - quem perguntou isso foi Remo que acabara de chegar e se deparar com a mesma cena que Tiago vira.

-Nada,apenas caímos. - respondeu Sarah. - Sai de cima Black. - completou empurrando Sirius para o lado e se levantando. Sirius fez o mesmo.

-Mas o que você queria dizer Tiago? - perguntou Sirius olhando para Tiago.

-Ah sim, eu e o Remo já terminamos então passamos aqui para avisar a vocês ,mas se eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo eu não tinha interrompido.-completou com um sorriso.

-Você não interrompeu nada Tiago. Também já estamos terminando. -falou Sarah.

-Tudo bem. A gente já vai indo. - se despediram Tiago e Remo sem deixar de dar um sorriso cúmplice um para o outro.

-Vamos terminar logo com isso. - falou Sirius depois que eles saíram.

Depois desse quase beijo eles só falaram quando necessário. Pouco depois de quinze minuto eles já tinham terminado de limpar o banheiro e saíram para se enxugar e irem à praia.

Sirius terminou de se arrumar e foi logo para a praia. Ao sair, viu pelo relógio que já eram quatro e meia, ainda teria algum tempo até a confraternização que seria mais tarde. Em frente ao chalé que ele estava tinha apenas o resto dos marotos, Lílian e Amélia próximos ao mar sentados conversando. Sirius percebeu que Sarah ainda não tinha chegado,e se lembrou do seu rosto próximo ao dela e daqueles olhos verdes que o tinham fascinado. Balançou a cabeça tentando se esquecer daquilo e reparou que mais ao lado havia algumas pessoas arrumando alguns enfeites e tudo mais e reparou também que deviam estar organizando para a confraternização que ia ter mais tarde,ele poderia jurar que essa festa ia ser sem duvida excelente. Com esses pensamentos ele foi em direção aos outros.

-Cadê a Sarah? - perguntou Lílian assim que Sirius se juntou a ela, Amélia e os marotos.

-Não sei, quando terminamos ela foi se arrumar e desde então não a vi mais. - respondeu Sirius com indiferença.

-E agora você vai contar o que estava acontecendo no banheiro quando chegamos lá? - perguntou Tiago.

-Hã? - perguntou sem entender Amélia.

-A minhas caras. Quando eu e Pontas fomos avisar que tínhamos terminado encontramos Sirius e Sarah deitados no chão ensopados. - explicou Remo para as meninas.

-O que estava acontecendo? - perguntou um curiosa Lílian para Sirius.

-Eu já disse para os marotos que não aconteceu nada. - falou uma voz atrás de Sirius, era Sarah. - Nós apenas caímos. Será que é tão difícil para vocês entenderem?

-Para falar a verdade é sim. - respondeu Tiago.

-O problema é de vocês, então. - respondeu uma mal humorada Sarah.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo na praia conversando até que Remo falou:

-É melhor entramos e nos arrumarmos por que daqui a pouco começa a confraternização.

-É você tem razão Remo. Vamos indo garotas? - pergunto Amélia.

-Que chato, eu cheguei ainda a pouco aqui. - resmungou Sarah se levantando e indo junto com Lílian e Amélia de volta para o chalé.

-É melhor irmos também eu tenho que me arrumar para ver se encontro alguma garota legal. - falou Sirius se levantando.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo não é Sirius? - falou Remo sorrindo.

-O que você quer Remo? Que eu vire padre? Sinto muito não tenho vocação para isso!

-Certo, eu já desistir de você. Vamos - falou Remo se levantando também e Tiago seguiu o exemplo e todos voltaram para o chalé.

-SIRIUS SAÍ LOGO DESSE BANHEIRO. - gritava Tiago, do lado de fora da porta,impaciente.

Sirius já estava no banheiro há mais de meia hora e ainda não tinha saído. Remo e Tiago estavam impacientes por que eles ainda tinham que se arrumar para poder ir à festa.

-VOCÊ AINDA TÁ VIVO ALMOFADINHAS? - gritou Remo igualmente impaciente.

-TÓ,SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOCÊS ME DAREM UM TEMPO? EU ESTOU TOMANDO MEU BANHO. – respondeu a voz abafada de Sirius do lado de dentro.

-MAS VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ HÁ MEIA HORA! - falou Tiago agora já esmurrando a porta.

-AI MEU MERLIM O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER AMIGOS TÃO IMPACIENTE COM ESSES? - falou novamente a voz abafada de Sirius, porém agora os meninos escutaram uma zoada de porta sendo destrancada. -

- Pronto queridos, podem ir - falou Sirius saindo e dando espaço para um dos marotos entrar.

-Finalmente, pensei que tinha descido pelo ralo - falou Tiago correndo para o banheiro.

-AI. ERA PARA EU ENTRAR PONTAS! - falou Remo impaciente.

-FOI NAMORAR PERDEU O LUGAR - falou Tiago do outro lado da porta e os meninos puderam perceber que tinha um tom de riso na sua voz.

-Ridículo - bufou Remo, baixinho - É sempre assim, as duas moças sempre demoram um ano no banheiro e ainda se acham no direito de ir primeiro -resmungava baixinho, mas não o suficiente para não deixar de fazer Sirius escutar.

-Coitadinho do Aluado - falou Sirius rindo das reclamações do maroto.

Eles não falaram nada durante o tempo que Tiago tomava banho, o que demorou bem menos que Sirius. Poucos minutos depois os marotos já estavam quase prontos.Sirius estava com uma blusa azul escuro e uma bermuda jeans branca,Tiago estava com uma camiseta preta deixando a mostra o seus braços e uma calçaa de tac-tel azul escura, Remo já estava com uma calça jeans e estava abotoando uma camisa branca.(n/a-gente desculpa a descrição das roupas eu sou péssima nisso!!Sorry!!;P!)

-Marotos!-chamou Remo terminando de abotoar a camisa.

-Sim.

-Eu estava pensando... A lua cheia vai ser na última semana que vamos estar aqui. Vocês já pensaram o que vamos fazer a respeito? - perguntou Remo olhando-os sério.

Os garotos trocaram olhares e sorrisos sem graça. Nem um dos dois ainda tinha pensado nisso.

-Não se preocupe agora com isso Remo, nós vamos pensar em algo, ainda vai demorar algumas semanas. - falou Sirius tentando despreocupar o amigo.

-Mas Sirius,nós temos que ver logo isso,você não vê que isso é perigoso?-perguntou Remo preocupado com a resposta do amigo.

-Remo, relaxe, hoje é noite de festa. Vemos isso amanhã está certo? - perguntou Tiago tentando fazer o amigo se esquecer disso naquele momento, pois eles iam agora para um festa e com essa cara de enterro que o Remo estava ia ser impossível ele se divertir.

-Vocês venceram. Vou esquecer isso por hoje. – falou Remo sorrido para eles.

-É isso ai. - concordou Sirius com um sorriso maior que o amigo. - Todos prontos? - perguntou Sirius olhando para os outros. Eles concordaram com a cabeça. - Então vamos, porque essa festa promete. - falou Sirius abrindo a porta com um sorriso, porém parou o que estava fazendo com cara de espanto.

* * *

N/a-Oiehhh...

Aiiiii eu tenho que dizer que fiquei SUPER feliz com a quantidades de comentários...é sério mesmo...

MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS...

Mas vamos aos agradecimentos individuais:

**Blackforever**: _Olá!!aiii é acho que o Tiago merece os aplausos pela belíssima declaração com a música...aiaiaiaiai...soh a Lílian mesmo para ser tão cabeça dura viu...bem mas o que achou desse cap??Aiii não me mate por não ter o beijo entre o Sirius e a Sarah em?...eu planejei um beijo muitooo melhor,para ser o primeiro deles e da fic...rsrsrrsrs...bem obrigada pela review e espero que goste do cap e não deixe de comentar...Beijãooo!!_

**Caroline Evans Potter**: _Oie!!aiii leitora nova…ADORO leitores novos ...rsrsrsrsrs...bem obrigada pelo elogio e pelo review...bem eu tb não sei como a Lílian resiste ao Tiago...ele é tão fofo...apesar deu gostar mais do Sirius o Tiago é MUITO lindo...aiaiaiai...bem o Tiago ainda tah um pouco galinha eu acho que é por isso que a Lílian resiste mas ele vai tomar jeito...vc vai ver..rsrsrsrsrsrsr...Bem obrigada pela review (novamente) e espero que goste desse cap e num deixe de comentar...Beijãooo!!_

**Luisa Davi**: _Oie!!aiii fiko imensamente feliz em saber que você esta gostado...aiii desculpa por te deixar ansiosa e curiosa para o prox cap mas acho que isso é bom não é??rsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrrs...bem espero que goste desse tb e obrigada pela review...Beijãooo!!_

**Cristal Evans**: _Oie!!Aiii eu concordo...as música do Tiago foi perfeita...aii eu SEMPRE achei aquela música a cara deles dois...dês da primeira vez que a ouvir..rsrsrsrrsrsrs...ahh bem o Sirius só podia ser aquela mesmo...aiaiai..bem MUITO obrigada pela review e pelo elogio...eu realmente fico feliz que tenha gente que esteja gostando da minha fic!!...bem..é sempre bom escrever sabe vc acaba mostrando o seu ponto de vista da história...bem escreva mesmo e poste é bom ver as opiniões dos outros(dica..;D) então boa sorte com a sua fic!!...bem eu posso te garantir que ainda vai acontecer MUITA coisa nessas férias dos marotos ...rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...Beijãooo e não deixe de dizer o que achou!!_

* * *

_Prévia_

_"-Obrigada Sirius, e você está parecendo um galã de novela. -elogiou Lily se postando em frente a Sirius._

_-Você achou mesmo? - falou Sirius galante. - Quer ser a mocinha da novela para fazer dupla com o galã? - perguntou com um sorriso e a abraçando pela cintura._

_-Proposta tentadora Six. - falou Lílian – Vou pensar no caso que tal?-perguntou envolvendo a nuca de Sirius com seus braços."_

_..._

_"-Está bem agitada a festa, não é? - falou Amélia ao reparar que a maioria das mesas estavam ocupadas e tinha gente já na pista dançando ao som da música eletrônica._

_-Com certeza. - falou Sirius procurando algumas garotas desacompanhadas._

_-Vocês vão passar a noite inteira aqui? - perguntou Sarah ao reparar que apenas Sirius olhava interessado para a pista de dança."_

_..._

_"-Sirius, Sirius Black. E o seu?_

_-Laís, Laís Filling. Prazer em conhecê-lo.- ela disse estendendo-lhe a mão._

_-O prazer foi todo meu.- falou ele a abraçando. Ela apenas sorriu diante da atitude do garoto. - Vamos dar uma volta pela praia?_

_-Claro. - e eles seguiram para um local mais afastado da festa ficando próximos a praia. - Você é muito bonito sabia? – Laís disse chegando mais perto dele."_

_..._

_"-O que será que está acontecendo?-perguntou Sirius em vez baixa para ele mesmo._

_Sem esperar muito ele abriu a porta do quarto e viu uma cena que não esperava encontrar. Lily estava sentada em uma cama com os pés em cima e cabeça encostada no joelho. Chora compulsivamente soluçando. Sirius chegou mais perto e perguntou._

_-Lily, o que aconteceu? - perguntou sentando na mesma cama que ela estava."_

_..._

* * *

Pronto eu postei a prévia dessa vez já que eu estou com UM POUQUINHO mais de tempo..mas amanhã eu volto MESMO de aulas pq ontem eu acabei que só assistir uma aula por motivos de doença...aff...bem...espero que tenham gostado do cap.

Ahh bem o prox cap dia 10/08...

DEIXEM REVIEWS...

Beijão!!

**Lethicya Black**

**03/08/2008**


	10. 8: A Festa

**Capítulo 8-A Festa**

Os marotos não entenderam a reação de Sirius ao abrir a porta, pois ele olhava com um profundo espanto. E era realmente o que ele sentiu, um grade e profundo espanto ao abrir a posta se deparar com uma imagem que não imaginava encontrar ali.

No mesmo momento em que Sirius abria a porta, Sarah fazia o mesmo no quarto das garotas. Sirius nunca tinha visto Sarah daquela maneira tão encantadora. Ela usava um vestido branco de alças um pouco acima do joelho. O vestido era simples, mas o que dava a elegância era o corpo de Sarah que estava muito bem modelado. Sirius nunca tinha percebido em como a garota era bem feita. (N/A-acertou o palpite Marie?) N/B: acertei!! \o/(n/a-Alguém mais?)

-O que foi Black?-perguntou Sarah sem entender o porquê do olhar de Sirius sobre ela.

-Você está muito bonita. - falou ele, sem nem ao menos saber por que dissera isso para ela.

-Obrigada. - por incrível que pareça foi a resposta de Sarah diante do elogio de Sirius.

-Você também está Lily. - falou Sirius para Lílian que acabara de chegar atrás de Sarah. Ela usava um short preto e uma blusa, um pouco folgada para o seu corpo, branca e mais comprida.Mas era justamente aquela combinação que dava um charme diferente a ela.

-Obrigada Sirius, e você está parecendo um galã de novela. -elogiou Lily se postando em frente a Sirius.

-Você achou mesmo? - falou Sirius galante. - Quer ser a mocinha da novela para fazer dupla com o galã? - perguntou com um sorriso e a abraçando pela cintura.

-Proposta tentadora Six. - falou Lílian – Vou pensar no caso que tal?-perguntou envolvendo a nuca de Sirius com seus braços.

-Bem... Lily acho melhor você esquecer o que eu lhe propus porque o Pontas está me olhando com uma cara que não é muito amigável, sabe?-falou Sirius se soltando de Lily e ela fez o mesmo depois de reparar o olhar que Tiago lançava para eles dois.

-Vocês estão lindas garotas. - falou Remo que acabara de se juntar a eles no corredor. - Que tal a gente sair daqui porque este local está muito apertado? - falou ele tentando passar pelos outros.

Não era para menos que estava assim. Tinha cinco pessoas em m corredor estreito como aquele. Quando chegaram à sala Remo deu por falta de uma pessoa.

-Onde está a Mel? - perguntou Remo para as garotas.

-Está terminando de se arrumar. A Sarah demorou uma eternidade para sair do banheiro. - falou Lílian fechando a cara para Sarah

-Ah você queria que eu fosse toda desarrumada era? – retrucou Sarah.

-Essa fala me lembra alguém. - falou Tiago trocando olhares com os outros marotos fazendo Sirius fechar a cara e Remo abrir um sorriso.

-Ai vão se catar vocês - falaram ao mesmo momento Sirius e Sarah. Os outros apenas riram.

- Desculpem pela demora. - falou Amélia que acabara de chegar. Ela, como as outras duas, estava belíssima. Usava uma saia branca um pouco acima do joelho e uma blusa bege colada em seu corpo. - Do que estavam rindo? - perguntou ao perceber que Lílian,Tiago e Remo estava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Nada muito importante. E aliais você está linda. - respondeu Remo.

-Você não fica atrás, quer dizer, nenhum de vocês. - falou Amélia um pouco corada pelo comentário de Remo.

-Vamos. Já deve ter começado e eu quero aproveitar o máximo que puder - falou Sarah animada para a festa.

Nenhum dos presentes manifestou idéia contrária a dela. Logo todos saíram do chalé na direção onde Sirius, mais cedo, tinha reparado que estava ocorrendo uma organização. Quando chegaram lá, repararam como estava bonita a organização. Haviam algumas mesas ao redor de um pista de dança, onde já se encontravam algumas pessoas, nessas mesas haviam vários tipos de comida e a iluminação era feita por algumas velas em copos,o que impedia de se apagar a chama, e o pequenos jogos de luzes que tinha encima da pista de dança.

Os garotos e as garotas foram primeiramente se sentar em uma mesa um pouco afastada da pista de dança que era a única que ainda estava vazia. Nela tinha dois copos com velas e alguns salgadinhos, assim como todas as outras mesas.

-Está bem agitada a festa, não é? - falou Amélia ao reparar que a maioria das mesas estavam ocupadas e tinha gente já na pista dançando ao som da música eletrônica.

-Com certeza. - falou Sirius procurando algumas garotas desacompanhadas.

-Vocês vão passar a noite inteira aqui? - perguntou Sarah ao reparar que apenas Sirius olhava interessado para a pista de dança.

-Não, só quero dá um tempo aqui mesmo. - respondeu Remo e Lily, Mel e Tiago concordaram com ele.

-Pois eu vou lá para a pista. - falou Sirius se levantado.

- Vou com você - falou Sarah.

-Eu não chamei você para ir comigo, não quero que pensem que eu estou acompanhado. - falou Sirius bastante grosso quando Sarah se levantou.

-Nem eu seu idiota, mas quando eu disse que eu vou com você eu quis dizer que vou também para a pista. Nós nos separamos quando chegarmos lá. - falou Sarah mais grossa ainda.

Os meninos que estavam na mesa abafaram risos.Era sempre engraçado ver as brigas deles dois.

-Se for assim esta ótimo. - falou Sirius e eles dois seguiram para a pista. Chegando lá, ele não viu nenhuma garota desacompanhada que fosse no mínimo bonitinha.'Onde então as garotas aqui?'pensou ele. Sarah também não vira até o momento nenhum garoto bonito e desacompanhado, ela bufou ao perceber que como a festa ainda estava no começo nem todos ainda tinham chegado, e todos que estavam ali tinham acompanhantes.

-Quer dançar? - perguntou, por incrível que parecesse, Sirius.

-E onde está o garoto que "não quero que pensem que estou acompanhado"? - perguntou Sarah incrédula diante do convite que Sirius a fez.

-Eu não estou vendo nenhuma garota disponível e pelo que vejo, você também não viu nenhum garoto aqui também não.

-Se for pela garota eu estou vendo um ali - falou Sarah indicando a garota com a cabeça. Sirius quando virou viu que a garota realmente estava sozinha sentada em uma mesa próxima à pista, mas ele sabia que mesmo ela estando sozinha, ele nunca que iria chamá-la para dançar, pois ela era uma garota bastante gorda e usava uma roupa ridícula para o seu peso e não parava de comer em um só momento.

-Você está de brincadeira não? - perguntou Sirius incrédulo para a garota.

- Estava só para ver a sua reação. E além do mais, ela está muito bem acompanhada com o seu belo prato de comida.-disse a garota com um sorriso.-Mas você tem que aprender a ver as pessoas além do que elas aparentam ser. Mas tudo bem, aceito dançar com você.

Depois dessa fala da garota Sirius foi com ela até a pista de dança e eles começaram a dançar animadamente sem nem ao menos se lembrarem de suas famosas rixas e discussões. Quando já estavam dançando o final da quarta música, Sarah chegou mais perto de Sirius e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Adorei as horas de dança, mas acabei de ver um grupinho de garotos ali próximo e acho melhor não pensarem que estou acompanhada. Tchauzinho. – e saiu de perto dele.

Diante dessa atitude da garota Sirius bufou."Era para eu ter falado isso primeiro." pensou indignado. Depois disso, ele olhou pela festa e reparou que o número de pessoas aumentara consideravelmente, inclusive o de garotas sozinhas. Os olhos de Sirius bateram em uma que estava em um grupo de garotas. Ela era de uma altura mediana e tinha longos cabelos loiros. "Muito jeitosa" pensou Sirius indo em direção a garota.

-Com licença. - falou entrando no meio do grupo de garotas que estavam ao redor da loira. - Aceita meu convite para dançar? - perguntou com um sorriso encantador, capaz de derreter qualquer uma.

-Claro.-respondeu a garota ao mesmo tempo que as outras abafavam risinhos e olhares invejosos. Sirius a segurou pela mão e a levou para o meio da pista de dança.

Eles dois dançaram bastante tempo, Sirius estava gostando da companhia da garota, ela tinha um jeito simples e ao mesmo tempo enérgico. Porém, no meio da dança, veio-lhe a mente o quase beijo que teve com Sarah e como ele se sentiu naquele momento. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de tirar essa lembrança.

-Vamos beber algo? - perguntou ele chegando perto da garota.

-Claro. - falou a garota que até o momento Sirius não descobrira o nome dela.

Eles foram para a mesa onde estavam servindo bebidas. Sirius escolheu um refrigerante e ela o seguiu.

-Até agora eu ainda não sei o seu nome. - falou a garota carinhosamente para Sirius.

-Sirius, Sirius Black. E o seu?

-Laís, Laís Filling. Prazer em conhecê-lo.- ela disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

-O prazer foi todo meu.- falou ele a abraçando. Ela apenas sorriu diante da atitude do garoto. - Vamos dar uma volta pela praia?

-Claro. - e eles seguiram para um local mais afastado da festa ficando próximos a praia. - Você é muito bonito sabia? – Laís disse chegando mais perto dele.

-Eu sei sim. - falou Sirius de um jeito convencido que fez a menina sorrir.-Mas você também é belíssima.-ele disse chegando mais perto ainda e a beijando. Ela correspondeu ao beijo com bastante fervor, mas algo estranho aconteceu na mente de Sirius naquele momento em que a estava beijando. Ele não se sentiu como havia se sentido quando estava preste a beijar Sarah. Com um espanto por esta pensando isso, se afastou bruscamente da menina interrompendo o caloroso beijo.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou a garota sem entender a atitude de Sirius.

-Nada.-falou se recuperando do susto.-Onde estávamos mesmo?-perguntou ele com um sorriso correspondido pela garota.Logo os dois já estavam se beijando novamente.

Durante a festa Sirius voltou para a pista de dança e continuou a ficar com Laís. Eles estavam se dando muito bem e a cada momento, mesmo dançando, se conheciam melhor e trocavam beijos.

Ele estavam se beijando na pista de dança quando escutaram alguém chamando por Laís.

-LAÍS.-gritava uma menina indo em direção a eles,ela se virou e viu que era uma de suas amigas.-Nós já estamos indo.Você vem com a gente?

-Ah,vou sim.Esperem só um minuto certo?-falou ela e menina foi para mais distante deles.

-Adorei te conhecer.-falou Laís virada para Sirius.-Voltaremos a nos ver?

-Sim,amanhã no passeio que teremos de escuna nos falamos melhor.-respondeu piscando o olho para a garota.Sirius tinha gostado da companhia dela não tinha problema nenhum se conhecerem melhor outro dia,foi por base nesse pensamento que ela respondeu.

-Ótimo.-falou a garota com um sorriso e dando-lhe um beijo se despediu e foi em direção as suas amigas.

Sirius passou os olhos pela festa tentando ver se via algum de seus amigos.Reparou que a festa tava começando a se esvaziar o que indicava que a festa já estava chegando ao fim. Ao olhar novamente viu que Remo e Amélia estavam dançando. No momento tocava uma música mais calma, o que fez com que eles dançassem bem próximos. Sirius deu um sorriso maroto para a cena e decidiu não incomodar os amigos. Olhou novamente e viu que Sarah estava sentada conversando com um garoto e parecia bastante entediada com a conversa.

Tentou ver se achava o Tiago ou Lily, mas não conseguiu. Deu a festa por encerrada e foi em direção ao chalé sem se despedir de nenhum de seus amigos. Caminhou calmamente pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido na festa até chegar ao chalé. Ele estava com as luzes todas apagadas. Decidiu deixar assim mesmo e ir logo para o quarto, afinal teriam um longo dia amanhã. Quando estava chegando ao seu quanto ouviu um soluço que aparentemente era de choro vindo do quarto das meninas.

-O que será que está acontecendo?-perguntou Sirius em vez baixa para ele mesmo.

Sem esperar muito ele abriu a porta do quarto e viu uma cena que não esperava encontrar. Lily estava sentada em uma cama com os pés em cima e cabeça encostada no joelho. Chora compulsivamente soluçando. Sirius chegou mais perto e perguntou.

-Lily, o que aconteceu? - perguntou sentando na mesma cama que ela estava.

-Sirius. - falou surpresa se jogando nos seus braços e chorando ainda mais. Sirius não sabia o que falar apenas a deixou chorando em seu ombro enquanto a abraçava fortemente.

Sirius e Lily eram bastante amigos desde a época que ele e Tiago haviam brigado por causa de Sirius ter dito a Snape como entrar no salgueiro lutador e ver Remo transformado em lobisomem.

Flash-back

_Tiago acabara de voltar do escritório do professor Dumbledore onde tinha deixado Snape depois de tirá-lo a salvo do Salgueiro Lutador._

_-VOCÊ É LOUCO?-perguntou Tiago exaltado pela atitude impensada de Sirius ter dito para Snape como entrar no salgueiro e finalmente descobrir o que Remo escondia ._

_-Eu não pensei direito nas conseqüências, apenas estava com raiva por ele ficar nos seguindo tentando descobrir o que estávamos escondendo. -falou Sirius tentando explicar as coisas para Tiago._

_-VOCÊ ACABOU DE TRAIR O REMO CONTANDO PARA O RANHOSO COMo PASSAR PELO SALGUEIRO.VOCÊ TRAIU SEUS AMIGOS BLACK.VOCÊ É TÃO NOJENTO QUANTO AS PESSOAS DA SUA FAMILIA.-Tiago gritava coisas que tinha certeza que iria se arrepender depois, mas naquele momento a raiva de ambos era tão grande que eles não pensavam que estavam ofendendo um ao outro._

_-A E VOCÊ É O QUE ESTÁ SEMPRE CERTO! NUNCA ERROU EM SUA VIDA MEDÍOCRE POTTER? - gritou Sirius também não agüentando mais as acusações que Tiago fazia._

_-EU ERREI SIM, MAS NÃO A PONTO DE TRAIR UM AMIGO! VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL COMO TODOS DE SUA FAMÍLIA! SÃO TODOS TRAIDO...- gritava Tiago mas esse seu grito foi interropido por uma voz que não imaginaram encontrar ali__._

_-CHEGA. - gritou Lílian entrando no Salão Comunal. - Assim vocês vão acordar toda a torre e de quebra vão revelar o segredo do Remo! - Lílian sabia de tudo, menos o fato de os outros dois serem animagos, pois tinham medo dela contar para alguém, já que não gostava muito do restante dos marotos, principalmente Tiago._

_-Mas Lily, ele traiu Remo para Snape! - falou Tiago em um tom acusatório apontando para Sirius._

_-E você não é ninguém para julgá-lo! O único que ainda tem esse direito é o Remo, Potter - respondeu Lílian impaciente ficando do lado de Sirius._

_-ÓTIMO,FIQUE DO LADO DESSE TRAIDOR. - gritou Tiago bufando e indo para o dormitório._

_-Por que você fez isso? - perguntou Sirius que por mais que não demonstraste durante a briga que teve com Tiago estava bastante abalado com as palavras do amigo._

_-Porque é o certo e é o que eu penso Sirius. - falou a menina carinhosamente._

_- Agi mal, não? - perguntou ele abalado se jogando no sofá._

_-Sim, mas o único que pode lhe julgar é o Remo que foi o único prejudicado dessa história toda. - falou Lílian sentando-se ao lado de Sirius e colocando a mão em seu ombro para animá-lo mais.__Sirius vendo a atitude da garota deu-lhe um abraço que foi correspondido por ela._

_-Sabe, nunca gostei muito de vocês, mas uma coisa que eu sempre __admirei em cada um de vocês é a forte amizade que tem um com o outro. É muito ruim ver vocês brigando. – a ruiva disse ainda abraçada ao amigo. Eles se soltaram, ele a olhou sorrindo e falou:_

_-Acho que começo a entender porque o Pontas gosta tanto de você.- Ela fez cara de dúvida diante ao nome, ele entendendo e falou. - O Tiago._

_-Ahh, o Potter. Ele não gosta de mim não,só me vê como um desafio mesmo._

_-Você está muito enganada Lily, posso lhe chamar assim?_

_-Claro, você agora é meu mais novo amigo,Six. – e ela sorriu. Sirius lhe retribui e disse:_

_- Já vou subir. Boa noite, Lily. - falou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e indo para o dormitório._

_-'Noite Six._

Fim de flash back

A Lily que inventara esse apelido para ele e com um tempo ele começou a ser utilizado por outras pessoas. Com um pouco mais de tempo, ele e Tiago voltaram a se falar, mas a amizade que ele tinha com a Lily só ficou mais forte a cada dia.

Lily já estava mais calma, então Sirius achou que esse era o momento certo para perguntar:

-Lily o que aconteceu? - perguntou novamente de uma forma carinhosa.

* * *

**N/a**-Oiehh Gente!!

Td bem??

Bem como prometido aki esta o cap..espero que tenham gostado e não me matem por não revelar o motivo de choro da Lily,no prox cap com TODA a certeza ela vai falar...mas eh claro que para isso eu preciso de comentários!!rsrsrrsrs...

Bem infelizmente eu não vou poder responder os comentários aki porque estou MUITO apresada e daki a pouco passa da meia noite oq siguinifica dizer que passa do dia 10...e como eu prometi tenho que entregar o cap dia 10!!

Bem...eu respondi os comentários por e-mail...mas mesmo assim MUITO obrigada por cada comentário!!

Bem se quiserem saber a resposta eh soh passar lah no seu e-mail...ahh e se não chegou AGORA desculpa eh que eu toh mandando por ordem...e toh mandando AGORA...então..esperem um poukinho que chega!!...

MUITO OBRIGADA A TODAS VOCÊS E NÃO DEIXEM DE MANDAR REVIEWS!!

Beijão!!

**Lethicya Black**

**-Proximo capítulo dia 24/08/2008**

_10/08/2008_

_P.S-sem prévia hoje pq eu não tenho tempo de fazer uma...sorry!!_


	11. 9 :Descobrindo sentimentos

**Capitulo 9-Descobrindo Sentimentos**

Lílian permaneceu em silêncio alguns minuto e se desvencilhou dos braços de Sirius.

-Você promete que tudo que eu disser aqui não vai sair daqui?-perguntou a ruiva em um tom de súplica.

-Claro Lílian! Sou seu amigo!Pode confiar o que precisar a mim. - falou ele não entendendo o porquê do tom da amiga.

-Nem para nenhum dos marotos, nenhum? Principalmente Potter? - perguntou para garantir que ninguém além dele saberia.

-Não é porque eu sou amigo deles que você não possa confiar em mim Lily. Se eu disse que não vou contar para ninguém é porque eu não  
vou, principalmente para o Tiago. - falou para demonstrar que ela podia confiar nele.

-Ai Six. - falou Lily se jogando de novo nos braços de Sirius e voltando a chorar. - Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo,eu estou tão confusa.-lamentou-se chorando.

-Por que você esta tão confusa? - perguntou não entendendo o motivo do choro de Lily. (n/a-quem nunca chorou por estar confusa?;P) (n/b: eu! o/... mais alguém? xD)

- Não sei o que sinto pelo Potter. - falou tentando fazer Sirius entendê-la.

-Por que essa dúvida agora?

-Hoje eu senti uma coisa que não nunca imaginei que sentiria, ainda mais depois do que vi. - falou Lílian com lágrimas nos olhos e se soltando de Sirius para poder olhá-lo mais atentamente.

-Me conte o que você viu.

Flash-back contado por Lily.

Depois que você e Sarah saíram da mesa eu e os outros ficamos lá conversando.

-Gente,olha lá! - falou Mel apontando para onde você e a Sarah dançavam.

Nem eu nem os outros acreditamos muito no que vimos por que antes de saírem da mesa, vocês falaram que não pretendiam dançar juntos, mas então sorri ao me lembrar o que os meninos haviam me contado na hora que vocês estavam limpando o banheiro e sorri ao imaginar vocês dois juntos mesmo com tantas brigas.

-Eu vou pegar um bebida,já volto.-falou o Potter saindo da mesa.

Eu ,Remo e a Mel conversamos alguns minutos conversando e nada do Potter chegar.

-Ai,eu adoro essa música. - falou a Mel assim que começou a tocar uma nova música.

-Quer dançar? - perguntou o Remo se levantando e dando a mão para ela pegar.

-Claro. - respondeu com um sorriso,mas o sorriso desapareceu assim que olhou para a mesa e me viu sozinha. - Mas e a Lily? - falou Mel.

-Não se preocupe comigo eu vou caminhar um pouco pela praia. - falei me levantando. Não queria tirar a diversão da minha amiga por estar sem par.

-Certo então.Vamos Senhorita Suan?-perguntou Remo se curvando e estendendo a mão.

-Claro senhor Lupin. - respondeu Mel segurando a mão de Remo e indo em direção à pista de dança.

Depois segui em direção ao mar. Sempre gostei de caminhar com a brisa do mar batendo em meu rosto e com isso eu seguir pensando em como seria legal se você e a Sarah ficassem juntos e o Remo e a Amélia também. O único problema era que se vocês ficarem juntos eu estaria sozinha aqui já que odeio segurar vela .Balancei a cabeça com o tamanho egoísmo meu e pensei que talvez eu nem ficasse sozinha já que tinha o Potter para me fazer companhia e talvez não fosse tão ruim ficar com o Potter como eu costumava falar.

Surpreendi-me ao pensar e isso e balancei novamente a cabeça na tentativa de tirar esse pensamento ridículo, mas quando eu olhei mais atentamente vi que já estava um pouco afastada da festa e que não estava sozinha lá. O Potter também estava lá,mas ele não estava sozinho ele estava beijando outra garota.

Eu já tinha visto essa cena muitas vezes lá no colégio, mas nunca tinha sentido o que senti: um aperto no coração,uma falta de ar e por incrível que pareça, me senti traída e com muita vontade de chorar. Não fiz nada apenas olhava aquela cena sem conseguir me mexer com muitas lágrimas nos olhos. Quando finalmente consegui me mexer, vim correndo o mais rápido que pude até aqui.

Quando cheguei, pensei em tudo que senti e vi e fiquei imaginando o porquê disso tudo. Eu realmente não sabia, até que me veio a mente uma coisa que eu não posso estar sentindo e nem quero, que é amor...

Fim do Flash-back.

-Eu não posso esta gostando do Potter, Sirius.(n/a-acertou de novo Marie!;D) n/b: eu sabia, eu sabia!! \o/(n/a-vc tb né Camila?!) Você não entende... EU NÃO POSSO! -falou Lílian depois de desabafar ainda mais agoniada com esse pensamento.

-Você não pode mandar nos seus sentimentos Lily.-falou Sirius agora começando a entender o porquê desse desespero todo da amiga - "O que eu disse?" pensou Sirius espantado com a sua própria fala. - O que você precisa agora é dizer a ele. - "Acho melhor eu parar de dar conselhos,estou parecendo o Aluado falando" pensou novamente espantado.

-Nunca. Se eu realmente estou gostando dele o que eu vou fazer é tirá-lo do meu coração! - falou Lily agora com um brilho de determinação em seus olhos. - E você não vai contar nada não é? -perguntou ela.

-Claro que não. Só quem tem esse direito é você. - falou ele. - "Aff" - bufou Sirius em pensamento – "Estou convivendo tempo demais com o Remo,credo."

-Ótimo. Então ele não saberá nunca.

-Nunca é uma palavra muito forte, para que usá-la? n/b: realmente o Sirius está andando mto tempo com o Aluado... D! ok, chega de intromissões da beta xD - falou Sirius se levantando da cama. - Agora vá dormi que você está com uma aparência muito cansada. Amanhã o dia será cheio. – falou beijando a testa de Lílian fazendo-a se deitar.

-Boa noite Six. - falou ela quando Sirius já estava saindo do quarto.

-'Noite, Ruiva. - falou com um sorriso saindo do quarto.

Assustou-se ao sair do quarto e se deparar com Sarah o olhando com cara de dúvida.

-O que aconteceu? Vi a Lily chorando nos seus braços,decidi não interferir.

-Fez bem. Ela precisava de um baço amigo. Não posso dizer, só quem tem esse direito é ela. Fale com ela amanhã. Deixe-a dormi esta noite. - falou Sirius.

-Certo. Boa Noite Sirius. - falou Sarah indo em direção a porta.

-Boa Noite Sarah. - falou Sirius fazendo o mesmo em direção ao quarto dos garotos.

-Sirius. - parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado por Sarah.

-Sim?

- Sobre o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo lá no banheiro... - falava Sarah e Sirius entendeu onde ela queria chegar.

-Não aconteceu nada, foi algo sem importância. - falou esperando que ela concordasse.

-Certo... Boa noite Black. - falou Sarah finalmente entrando no quarto e Sirius percebeu um tom de decepção na voz dela.

Ele entrou no quarto e viu que ele era o único maroto que já tinha chegado. Tomou um banho e se arrumou para dormir.Quando deitou na cama ficou pensado se realmente foi certo ele ter falado isso para Sarah. Desistiu de ficar pensando isso e caiu em um sono solto não vendo a hora que os outros marotos chegaram.

O dia amanheceu como há muito tempo não era visto. Estava calmo, o que indicava que tudo que acontecera no dia anterior foi deixado lá. As lágrimas derramadas não passam de manchas e as brigas não passam de vagas lembranças na memória das pessoas.

Por incrível que parecesse, quando o dia estava nascendo, Sirius foi o primeiro a acordar com o sol batendo em seus olhos. Olhou para as outras camas que estavam ocupadas pelos outros marotos que dormiam em um sono pesado. Os dois ainda estavam com a roupa que foram para festa, o que indicava que eles tinham chegado cansados demais para trocarem de roupa.

Sirius se levantou e em poucos minutos já estava arrumado. Ele vestia uma camiseta simples e um shorts de banho já que hoje eles iriam dar um passeio de escuna para conhecer as praias vizinhas. Ao sair do banheiro já arrumado, viu que já eram seis e meia, então era melhor acorda logo os outros marotos.

-Acho que é uma boa hora de me vingar do Aluado e me divertir com o Pontas. - disse baixinho pegando a varinha que estava no bolso. Com um movimento fez com que dois baldes de água flutuassem em cima dos amigos. Foi em direção a porta, abriu, saiu e virou para o quarto novamente. Já estava pronto para fazer os baldes de água molharem os dois quando escutou uma voz.

-Nem pense nisso.-falou a voz de Remo roca e ameaçadora.

-Tenha um bom banho. - falou Sirius fazendo os dois baldes virarem e molhar os dois marotos. Sorriu e fechou a porta.

-AHHHHHHH, REMO SEU IMBECIL. - gritava Tiago do lado de dentro da porta e Sirius, de fora, só ouvindo.

-TIAGO VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR SEM AR. - gritava Remo com uma voz rouca. Provavelmente Tiago estava tentando matá-lo sufocado. "Nunca acorde um veado desse jeito" - pensou Sirius gargalhando do lado de fora.

-NÃO FUI EU IMBECIL. - falou Remo novamente e Tiago o soltou. - FOI O CACHORRO DO BLACK. "Eita, ferrou" - pensou Sirius correndo o mais distante possível da porta.

-SIRIUS BLACK. - berrou Tiago abrindo a porta com violência, mas o outro maroto já não estava mais lá.

-AHHHH. - gritava Sirius enquanto corria em direção a cozinha.

-Sirius o que aconteceu? - perguntou Lílian que era a única que estava na cozinha naquele momento.

-Me protege Lily, o veado fugiu do zoológico. - falou Sirius correndo e se escondendo atrás da Lílian enquanto Tiago e Remo entravam correndo na cozinha molhados.

-O que esta acontecendo? - perguntou Lílian a eles enquanto Sirius tentava se esconder inutilmente atrás dela.

-Esse cachorro nos deu um banho. - falou Remo com raiva. Eles não tinham coragem de avançar contra o Sirius enquanto Lily estivesse na frente e Sirius sabia disso por isso ficava ali e não pretendia sair tão cedo.

-É porque vocês demoram demais para acordar. - falou Sirius tentando convencer Lílian de que fez o certo.

-Mentira, eu já estava acordado. - falou o Remo.

-Não você acordou quando eu estava jogando a água. - falou Sirius. E os três começaram a discutir ao mesmo tempo enquanto Lílian olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada.

-CHEGA. - gritou a garota impaciente e todos se calaram. - Vocês dois vão se arrumar que já esta na hora.

Os dois olharam para Sirius com um olhar assassino enquanto o mesmo dava um sorriso para eles. Tiago e Remo foram se arrumar e Sirius saiu de trás de Lily e se sentou na cadeira.

-Você não devia ter feito isso Six. - repreendeu Lily como se repreendesse seu filho.

-Não faço mais Mamãe. - falou ele com a uma voz de pirralho e piscando para ela. Esta apenas sorriu e retomou o que estava fazendo antes dos meninos entrarem: o café da manhã.

-Lily. - chamou Sirius.

-Hum? É sobre ontem à noite? -falava Sirius tentando tocar no assunto com calma e cuidado.

-O que aconteceu ficou lá. Você sabe a minha decisão sobre o assunto e ela não mudou.

-A Sarah viu que você estava chorando. Ela me perguntou.

-E o que você falou? - perguntou Lílian ansiosa.

- Falei que não tinha o direito de dizer e se ela quisesse saber que perguntasse a você outro dia, pois você estava muito cansada naquele momento.

-Obrigada. - falou ela realmente agradecida por ele não ter contado nada para ela. -Não quero que mais ninguém saiba. Arranjo uma outra desculpa para ela se ela vier perguntar.

-Não acho certo. Ela ficou preocupada com você Lílian. - falou Sirius tentando fazer a amiga ver que era melhor contar tudo. - E além do mais, é sempre bom ter amigos ao seu lado que possam lhe ajudar.

-Eu não preciso de outro amigo para isso Sirius. Já tenho você. -respondeu ela virando para olhá-lo nos olhos. - Não insista nesse assunto, por favor. Como eu disse anteriormente, o que aconteceu a noite passada ficou lá. É melhor mudarmos de assunto antes que alguém chegue e escute a nossa conversa.

-Você quem sabe. - falou Sirius desistindo de convencer a amiga do contrário.

Eles ficarem um tempo em silêncio enquanto Lílian continuava a preparar o café.

-Bom dia. – disse a voz sonolenta de Sarah. - Que gritaria foi aquela? -perguntou ao se sentar.

-Os outros marotos querendo matar o Six. - falou Lílian divertida.

-E por que eles queriam lhe matar,Sirius? - perguntou Sarah olhando para ele, que pode reparar que ela não estava mais chateada com o que ele falou.

-Só porque eu dei um banho de água fria neles. - disse Sirius entre risos. Ela também riu diante da fala do maroto.

-Igual ao que eu e o Remo demos em vocês ontem? - perguntou ela rindo mais ainda.

-Sim, mas dessa vez o Remo já estava acordado. - respondeu ele.

-Ahh, então quer dizer que o Remo estava acordado, certo Sirius Black? -falou Lílian chegando perto e puxando de leve a orelha do maroto.

-Ahã mamãe? - perguntou fingindo não entender. Lílian riu e soltou a sua orelha.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo não é Sirius? - falou ela revirando os olhos.

-Lis - chamou Sarah

-Sim?

-Por que você estava chorando ontem?

- Estava com muitas saudades de meus pais. – disse a ruiva dando a  
pior desculpa que pode inventar.

-Mas você sempre fica muito mais tempo sem vê-los em Hogwarts. – comentou a outra intrigada.

-É justamente por isso que tenho saudades. Mal os vi estas férias, estou com muitas saudades. - respondeu Lílian virada para o fogão sem encarar a amiga.

-E por que o Sirius não podia responder quando eu perguntei a ele?-perguntou Sarah com a pulga atrás da orelha, desta vez olhando para Sirius que estava a seu lado.

-Por que eu pedi para ele não contar para ninguém, não quero que pensem que sou um bebê chorão.

-É claro que você não é um bebê chorão minha ruivinha! - falou Tiago entrando com Remo na cozinha já devidamente arrumados.

-Bom dia gente. - falou Amélia entrando na cozinha e se juntando aos outros.

-Bom dia. - responderam. - Que bom que você já acordou, o café esta pronto. - completou Lílian

-Por que você não me acordou para ajudá-la? - perguntou Amélia.

-Você estava dormindo e parecia estar tendo um ótimo sonho.-falou Lílian e Amélia corou.( n/a-Gravem isso.Vai aparecer depois qual é o sonho dela!!;D) n/b: adoooro sonhos misteriosos... o q será? idéia na mente tá gente! A beta não se intromete mais por este capítulo! xDD –Então vim sozinha mesmo.

Eles comeram rapidamente. A comida estava maravilhosa. Sirius se levantou após comer para ir escovar os dentes antes de irem e Sarah o seguiu. Antes deles entrarem nos quartos, Sarah segurou o braço de Sirius e o puxou para o quarto das garotas fechando a porta logo depois que ele entrou.

-Por que você fez isso? - perguntou Sirius assim que ela fechou a porta.

-Por que quero a verdade. - respondeu Sarah

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. - falou já tendo idéia do que ela queria.

-Eu sei que a Lily mentiu, ela não estava chorando por saudades dos  
pais coisa nenhuma.

- Realmente não sei do que está falando. Se ela disse que era por causa disso é porque é. - respondeu tentando fugir do assunto.

- Sei que não foi por isso e não adianta me enrolar. Sei que você sabe a verdade e por que não me conta?

-Por que a Lily já lhe respondeu.

-DROGA Sirius. Estou preocupada! Lílian nunca foi de ficar chorando sem motivo forte e eu vi como ela estava mal ontem quando estava abraçada a você. Por favor Sirius, me conte o verdadeiro motivo da Lily estar daquele jeito. - falava Sarah desesperada.

Agora Sirius realmente não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

n/a-Olahh!!

Notinha bem rápida pq eu toh sem tempo...ehh..eu toh em semana de provas e cheia de trabalhos então desculpem mas hoje não tem respostas dos comentários...ah sexta eu respondo aos reviews já li todos mas não posso responder...sorry!!

OBRIGADA A TODAS REVIEWS!!

Beijãoo!!

**Lethicya Black**

Prox cap **7/09/2008**

_24/08/2008_


	12. 10 : Confiança

**Capitulo 10-Confiança**

Sirius sentou na cama mais próxima e encarou Sarah sem saber o que responder. Ele não queria trair a amiga dizendo para Sarah o que realmente tinha acontecido, mas também não queria deixar Sarah preocupada sem saber o que realmente aconteceu com Lílian.

-E então? Vai me contar ou não? - perguntou Sarah impaciente de frente para Sirius.

-Oh meu Merlin. Não vou dizer nada Sarah. - decidiu que não ia trair a amiga de jeito nenhum.

-Por quê? O que lhe custa contar? - perguntou Sarah agoniada se sentando na mesma cama que Sirius de frente para o mesmo.

-Custa que eu prometi para Lis não contar nada para NINGUÉM.

-Mas eu não sou ninguém, sou amiga dela! Você está entendendo Sirius? Somos amigas! Não há segredos entre nós! - falou ela balançando Sirius pelos ombros.

-Pois vai começar a ter agora! Espere ela querer lhe contar - falou se levantando e indo até porta. Não conseguiu sair do quarto porque na hora que forçou a porta viu que ela estava trancada e não conseguiu destrancá-la com magia.

-Não adianta. Tranquei a porta e esta só vai abrir quando eu lhe der a chave e isso só acontecerá quando você me contar a verdade. –falou Sarah ainda sentada na cama virada de costas para a porta.

-Você só pode ser louca garota. - falou Sirius - Me dê a chave agora que daqui a pouco começa a programação e não posso me atrasar.-falou Sirius ainda perto da porta e Sarah virada de costas para ele.

-E por que você não pode se atrasar? - perguntou Sarah virando para ele com uma cara de dúvida.

-Por três motivos. Primeiro: essa programação é obrigatória para todos; segundo: eu combinei de me encontrar com a Laís e terceiro: não me agrada nada ficar em um quarto sozinho com uma doida que nem você. -falou grossamente.

-Ah... Então quer dizer que combinou de se encontrar com a Laís foi? - perguntou ela ironicamente. - Então é outro motivo de você me contar logo ou você vai ficar querendo ou não aqui com a minha tão odiada companhia.

-Você é maluca garota? Já disse que não vou contar nada e acho que começo a entender o porquê da Lilian também não querer lhe contar o motivo de ela estar chorando.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou ela já começando a ficar vermelha de raiva.

-Que você é maluca é por isso que ela nunca vai confiar em você. - falou ele com um sorriso no rosto. Adorava ver a garota irritada do jeito que estava.

Sarah não agüentou o que ouviu que começou a lhe dar tapas. A primeira reação de Sirius foi cobrir seu rosto enquanto ela batia . Sirius não tinha como fazer nada para impedir a garota de continuar, se fosse outra pessoa ele já teria empurrado mas não pretendia machucar Sarah.

Sarah parou. Sirius pensou que fosse porque tinha finalmente cansado, mas quando a olhou viu que ela estava com os olhos marejados e sentada na cama. Não esperava uma reação dessas da garota.

-Não tente me por contra a Lily. - falou Sarah o olhando.

-Não era isso que eu pretendia. Desculpe. - falou Sirius realmente se arrependendo do que tinha dito anteriormente.

-Mas você não está de todo errado.

-Por quê? - perguntou Sirius sentando-se ao lado da garota sem entender o motivo dela ter dito isso para ele.

-Porque ela realmente não confia em mim. - falou ela tristemente olhando para o chão. - Ela não me contou a verdade.

-Ela não contou por que para ela ainda não é fácil falar sobre isso. -falou Sirius tentando reconfortar a garota.

-Como assim? É algo grave? - perguntou ela sem entender nada e ficando preocupada com a amiga.

-Depende do que você entende por grave. – ele disse com um sorriso. - Não se preocupe não é nada de vida ou morte.

-Então é o que?

- Não vou contar, ia trair a minha amiga.

-Mas você já traiu tantas garotas! Não é muito diferente.

-Quem disse que eu já traí um monte de garotas? - perguntou Sirius sem entender. - Posso ter ficado com um monte, mas uma de cada vez. Nunca traí ninguém eu sempre acabava antes de ir atrás de outra garota. E além do mais, trair uma ficante é uma coisa e trair amigos é outra totalmente diferente.

Sarah sorriu diante da fala do garoto. Nunca tinha imaginado que era assim que ele pensava em relação a trair.

-Você é um ótimo amigo. - falou com um sorriso.

- Tenho minhas qualidades. - falou com um sorriso. - E cá entre nós, não são poucas. - completou com um sorriso maior ainda. Sarah não pode deixar de sorrir diante da fala do garoto.

-Sarah. - chamou Sirius.

- Aqui está a chave, pode ir. - falou lhe entregando a chave. Sirius pegou a chave a olhou, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. - Você não vai? -perguntou Sarah sem entender o porquê de ele continuar ali sentado.

-Não agora. - falou guardado a chave.

-Você vai se atrasar se não for agora.

-Posso esperar. Os amigos vem em primeiro lugar. - falou sorrindo, o sorriso foi correspondido por Sarah que o abraçou.

-Por que ela não me contou? - perguntou ainda não aceitando o fato de Lílian não ter lhe contado a verdade.

-Ela ainda não está pronta para isso. - falou Sirius retribuindo o abraço e alisando os cabelos dela. -De esse voto de confiança para ela. Finja que acreditou em tudo que ela lhe contou e apenas fique com ela e a ajude mesmo não sabendo o porquê. Às vezes é o melhor que podemos fazer e tenho certeza que ela vai precisar de você ao lado dela. - Sarah se soltou do abraço e o olhou com carinho. - Só não pergunte mais sobre isso, na hora certa ela vai lhe contar.

-Obrigada Sirius. - falou o abraçando de novo, mas ela soltou-o rápido. - Agora pode ir.

-Vai ficar tudo bem com você? - perguntou ele se levantando.

-Vai sim, só vou passar um pouco de água no rosto e estou indo.

-Tudo bem então. - falou saindo do quarto.

Ele foi escovar os dentes no quarto da frente e ficou pensando em tudo que tinha falado. Nunca se imaginou ajudando Sarah em um momento que ela estava tão desolada. Ele por um momento queria parar o momento que eles estavam abraçados, tinha algo que o deixava feliz e encantado.Balançou a cabeça para tirar esse pensamento.

-Só posso estar ficando maluco. -falou para si mesmo indo até a sala.

-O que você disse Sirius? - perguntou Amélia surpreendendo Sirius.

-AHH.- gritou de susto. - Você quase me mata agora Amélia Suan.

-Desculpe. - falou ela com um sorriso.

-Sem problema. O que você ainda faz aqui? – perguntou.

-Esperando a Sarah.

-Não precisa mais. - falou Sarah chegando com um sorriso que surpreendeu Sirius, nem parecia que minutos atrás ela estava tão triste.

-Vamos garotas? - perguntou Sirius . - Me dariam a honra de acompanhá-las até a praia? - falou ele com um sorriso dando o braço para as garotas.

-Claro. – responderam e cada uma pegou um dos braços do maroto e foram até a porta.

- Vou ser o homem mais invejado da praia tendo companhia de tão belas moças. - falou Sirius sorrindo para as garotas já caminhando pela areia da praia.

-Parece que não é só os homens que estão olhando torto para Sirius. - falou Amélia

-Por que Mel? - perguntou Sirius sem entender.

-Olhe aquela garota que você ficou ontem, ela está vindo para cá. - falou Mel olhando em direção a garota que vinha apressadamente em direção a Sirius com um olhar mortal.

-Quem são essas aí Black? - perguntou Laís logo que chegou.

-Olha lá como você fala da gente viu sua protótipo de Barbie! -falou Sarah irritada com o modo de a garota ter falado dela e de Amélia.

-Olha aqui sua piranha... - falava Laís com raiva da morena ,mas não conseguiu terminar a frase porque a mesma lhe deu um tapa antes dela terminar.

- Até ficaria aqui para brigar, mas infelizmente tenho mais o que fazer. - falou ela com arrogância para a garota. -Vamos Mel? -perguntou da mesma maneira de sempre para Amélia que ainda estava do outro lado de Sirius. Ela concordou com a cabeça. – A gente se ver depois Six. –s e despediu a garota dando um beijo na bochecha do maroto para provocar a loira e saiu de perto dos dois.

-Quem eram essas? -perguntou Laís com raiva para Sirius.

-Apenas umas amigas do colégio. - falou Sirius indiferente. -Vamos? - perguntou ele quando o instrutor os chamava para já irem se encaminhando para a escuna.

-Claro. - respondeu com um sorriso esquecendo-se da briga.

O passeio de escuna ocorreu muito bem. Durante o passeio, Sirius passou o tempo todo com Laís, pois decidiu ficar com os amigos à tarde. Durante o passeio, Sirius por um momento olhou em direção aos amigos e se deparou com um olhar de ódio vindo em direção a ele e Laís de Sarah. Suspeitou que ainda era por causa da briga que ela e a sua acompanhante tiveram hoje mais cedo, então ignorou por completo esse olhar.

Já estavam de volta a praia e Sirius se despedia da garota enquanto os outros já iam se encaminhando para o Chalé.

-Quando vamos nos ver novamente? - perguntou Laís à Sirius.

-Qual é a programação de amanhã?

-Não sei, mas nos poderíamos nos ver esta tarde.

-Não, à tarde vou ficar um pouco com meus amigos. - falou Sirius que mesmo gostando da companhia da garota não o agradava nada passar o dia inteiro com ela.

-Isso inclui aquelas anjinhas que estavam com você hoje mais cedo? - perguntou ela com arrogância.

-Olha lá como fala das minhas amigas! E sim, isso as inclui também. - falou Sirius duro para a garota. Ele não ia deixar que ofendesse as suas amigas.

-Está bem então! A gente se vê amanhã... Tchau. -se despediu a garota com raiva.

E Sirius foi ao chalé.

Quando chegou lá, todos já estavam sentados na mesa esperando o almoço ser servido por Lílian e Amélia e ele logo se juntou a eles. Não demorou muito e todos já tinham comido e planejavam o que iriam fazer mais tarde.

-Eu e Sarah não precisamos lavar os banheiros hoje de novo não... Não é? - perguntou Sirius com cara de cachorro molhado para Lily

-Não, só precisam arrumar as camas. - respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Ótimo. - respondeu Sarah.- Arrumo a das garotas e você o dos garotos, Sirius.

-Ah, não! - resmungou Sirius - Por que tenho que ficar com o pior? - perguntou achando um absurdo ele ter que ajeitar o quarto dos outros marotos e dele mesmo.

-Mas hora essa, por que o quarto é seu. - falou Sarah como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.(n/a-e venhamos e convenhamos é mesmo!!)(n/b: pode ser óbvio, mas o Sirius não é bobo... arrumar o quarto das garotas... xDDD)

-Mas é o mais bagunçado. - retrucou Sirius.

-Se vocês tratam o quarto de vocês como um verdadeiro chiqueiro o problema não é meu.

-Aff. - bufou Sirius não tendo mais argumentos para convencer a garota de que era mais certo ela limpar o dos garotos.

Pouco tempo depois sem ter escolha, ele foi arrumar o quarto enquanto os outros menos Sarah,que foi para o quarto em frente,foram para a praia aproveitar o dia belo de sol que estava fazendo.

Sirius não demorou muito para terminar o seu serviço, mas tinha certeza que se o quarto não estivesse tão bagunçado ele já teria terminado a muito tempo.

Arrumou-se e foi à praia. Antes de ir, ele passou no quarto das meninas e viu que já estava tudo arrumado e Sarah não estava mais lá o que significava que ela já tinha terminado. Sem esperar mais foi logo para praia onde encontrou os amigos e as garotas rapidamente.

-Oi. - falou quando chegou onde ele estavam e se sentou entre Tiago e Amélia.

-Finalmente. Pensei que tinha se perdido nos meio da bagunça. - falou Sarah com um sorriso.

-Você teria demorado do mesmo jeito se tivesse que arrumar aquele quarto. Nunca pensei que fosse tão complicado. É mais fácil bagunçar que arrumar. - falou Sirius.

-Para você ver como os elfos sofrem para arrumar o quarto de vocês. – falou Amélia rindo para ele.

-Acho que eles já desistiram de tamanha proeza.- falou Remo com um sorriso.

-Realmente faz é tempo que eu não vejo aquele dormitório arrumado. - falou Tiago com um sorriso.

-Desde que entramos lá isso se torna impossível. - falou Sirius e todos riram.

Não tinha muita gente na praia naquela hora e algumas estavam mais afastadas já que o chalé deles era o mais afastado e poucas pessoas tinham coragem de se afastar tanto.

-Sirius. - chamou Sarah olhando a praia. Virou rapidamente para ele que estava a sua frente ainda sem deixar de espiar pelo canto do olho a praia. Sirius achou aquilo muito estranho mais não fez nada a não ser respondê-la.

-Sim?

-Você pode passar protetor solar nas minhas costas? Sabe eu sou muito branca e não quero queimar muito. - falou ela ainda sem deixar de olhar de canto de olho em direção a praia.

-Claro. - falou Sirius achando cada vez mais estranho aquilo.

Sarah virou de costas para Sirius poder passar o protetor e enquanto ele passava, ela exibia um sorriso radiante.

-Pronto. - falou Sirius depois de terminar de passar e sem notar a presença de uma pessoa a mais ali.

-Obrigada lindo. - falou Sarah se virando para ele e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha bem próximo a boca. Sirius sorriu diante da atitude da garota.

-De na... - falava Sirius, mas não completou pois foi interrompido por uma voz raivosa.

-Sirius Black. - chamou uma voz que ele não imaginava estar ali.

-Laís. - falou Sirius surpreso com um sorriso. - O que faz aqui?

-Eu é que faço a pergunta aqui. O que você faz passando a mão nas costa dessa garota? E alem do mais o que você faz quase a beijando? - perguntou uma Laís raivosa.

Sirius nada respondeu apenas virou para Sarah que estava com um sorriso triunfante para a garota que a olhava com ódio.

- Onde fui me meter? - falou Sirius baixinho.

* * *

N/A- Oiehh Gente!!

Espero que gostem desse cap e muitooo obrigado pela compreensão de vcs!!

Bem oscomentários serão respondidos por e-mails que eh mais rápido...

Beijãooo!!

Lethicya Black

**7/09/2008**

_Prox cap: 21/09/2008_


	13. 11: Brigas

**Capítulo 11-Brigas**

-Laís, eu não estava passando a mão nas costa de Sarah. - respondeu Sirius sorrindo para a garota.

-Ah não Black? E o que você estava fazendo então? - perguntou ela o matando com um olhar.

-Ele só estava passando protetor solar em mim, querida. – Sarah respondeu à garota ironicamente.

-Eu não estou falando com você sua idiota. - respondeu Laís com ódio.

-Olha lá como você fala comigo sua imitação barata de Barbie. - falou Sarah já se irritando e se levantando ficando cara a cara com a garota. Sirius sabia que não era um bom sinal isso, mas ele não se meteria entre elas de maneira alguma.

-Olhe você como fala comigo! E ainda fica se esfregando no meu namorado. - falou Laís com raiva da garota.

"Namorado?" pensou Sirius sem entender. "Eu não estou namorando-a, mas é melhor eu concordar se não ela me mata".

-Seu namorado? - perguntou Sarah sem entender.

-Exatamente. Não é Six? - perguntou olhando diretamente para Sirius. Não era só ela que o olhava, todos estavam olhando para ele agora.

Sirius apenas assentiu com a cabeça a pergunta da garota. Todos os seus amigos o olharam sem entender e demonstravam espanto, mas a que tinha a cara mais espantada era sem sombra de dúvida Sarah.

-Tá vendo garota. Nunca mais fique se insinuando para o meu namorado. - falou Laís sorrindo vitoriosa para Sarah que não deixou barato e lhe deu um belo de um tapa na cara. Todos aumentaram a suas caras de espanto.

-Eu já disse para você olhar o jeito que fala ou se refere a mim. -falou Sarah com raiva a fuzilando com um olhar.

Laís a olhou com extremo ódio e lhe devolveu o tapa na cara. Aquela briga não terminou ali. Pouco tempo depois elas já estavam deitadas na areia da praia uma puxando o cabelo da outra. Sirius tinha certeza que Laís tinha se arrependindo de entrar no meio dessa briga já que ela estava perdendo vergonhosamente para Sarah que estava encima dela a puxando pelo cabelo ao mesmo tempo que Laís tentava a todo custo também puxar o de Sarah que sempre se desvencilhava dela.

-Você vai ficar ai e não vão fazer nada?Ela é a sua namorada.-falou uma amiga de Laís que Sirius tinha visto ontem na festa.

-Para quê? Ela entrou nessa briga sem mim que saia dela sem mim também. - falou Sirius indiferente a tudo e olhava a cena divertido.

-Mas ela brigou porque você a estava traíndo. - falou a amiga da garota indignada.

-Pera aí garota! Eu não estava traíndo ninguém a Sarah é só minha amiga e além do mais... - falava Sirius já se irritando com aquela garota, mas não completou a frase porque Vick ,a inspetora dos chalés havia chegado.

-O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO? - gritou ela chamando a atenção de todos ali inclusive das duas garotas que brigavam.

-Nada apenas um desentendimento Vick. - respondeu Lily tentando não atrair confusão para a amiga. Sarah e Laís após ouvir o grito de Vick se separaram e se levantaram rapidamente. Sarah foi se juntar a Lily e Amélia, já Laís ficou ao lado de Sirius.

-Espero que isso não volte a ocorrer porque se não terão que ser tomadas atitudes. - falou Vick olhando diretamente para as duas. - AGORA TODO MUNDO VOLTANDO AO QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO ANTES. - falou ela afastando a multidão que se formara em volta dela sem os outros nem repararem.

Era claro que daquela briga quem mais apanhara tinha sido Laís. Ela estava totalmente suja de areia, com os cabelos completamente desgrenhados e com marcas de dedos em todo o seu rosto. Por sua vez Sarah estava um pouco menos suja de areia, os cabelos levemente embaraçados e com apenas uma marca de mão em sua face, que levara logo no começo da briga. Ela não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso ao ver o estado em que a outra se encontrava.

-Acho melhor você ir indo Laís. - falou Sirius tentando evitar outra briga.

-Você está me expulsando? - perguntou a loira o olhando com raiva.

-Não apenas tentando evitar uma nova discussão sua com Sarah.

-E por que você não pede para ela sair?

-Por que se você ainda não percebeu, não tem ninguém que lhe queira aqui. - respondeu dessa vez Amélia tomando as dores da amiga. (n/a-certo que a Sarah tenha que se defender sozinha mas as amigas tb tem que ajudar.;P) (n/b: demoro pra algm se manifestar fora a Sarah! Aee Meel ;D)

Laís a olhou com um olhar assassino enquanto Sarah abria um sorriso maior ainda.

-Você vem comigo então não é Six? - perguntou Laís olhando agora meigamente para Sirius.

-Não. Já lhe disse que eu vou ficar com os meus amigo esta tarde. -falou Sirius a encarando.

-Você prefere eles a mim que sou sua namorada? - perguntou Laís com raiva enquanto Sarah sorria mais ainda.

-Tenho que responder que sim. A gente se fala mais tarde Laís. Tchau. -falou Sirius virando de costas para a garota e voltando a se sentar na areia.

Laís olhou indignada mas nada disse a não ser:

-A gente conversa mais tarde. - e saiu.

O sorriso de Sarah não podia ser maior diante a atitude do maroto, mas não ficou assim por muito tempo. Quando se lembrou que ele estava namorando não pôde esconder a cara de raiva e desgosto.

-Você vai se ferrar com essa garota Sirius. - falou Tiago reparando o olhar de raiva que a garota lançara para Sirius antes de sair.

-Essa garota é louca. Só estou com ela porque beija bem. - falou Sirius sorrindo para os marotos que corresponderam o seu o sorriso e as meninas o olhavam com raiva.

-Você não tem jeito Black. Tudo bem que essa garota não é flor que se cheire mas ficar com ela só porque ela beija bem e ainda a chamar de louca para os amigos é cafajestismo. - falou Sarah o olhando com raiva.

-Acho que todas as garotas são loucas. - falou Sirius olhando para a garota. - Você estava agora mesmo discutindo com a garota e eu não posso falar nem isso que você já vem defendê-la.

-O fato de eu ter brigado com ela não quer dizer que eu tenha que concordar com o que você está falando. - respondeu Sarah. - Primeiro de tudo porque isso é cafajestismo como eu tinha falado e eu discordo completamente desse tipo de atitude.

Sirius revirou os olhos e não falou mais nada, apenas se virou para os marotos e começou a conversar assuntos quaisquer.

* * *

A tarde dos garotos passou rapidamente. Após a briga que Sarah teve com Laís, ela e Sirius não voltaram a se falar e quando algum dos dois falava, recebia uma resposta evasiva do outro. Quando deram cinco horas, todos foram em direção ao chalé se arrumar e jantar antes de começar a programação que teria a noite.

Os marotos foram direto para o quarto e por incrível que pareça, quem conseguiu tomar banho primeiro dessa vez foi o Remo o que fez com que os outros dois ficassem com raiva dele.

-Não acredito que esse lobo entrou primeiro que eu! Tenho que me arrumar! - falou Sirius indignado olhando para a porta do banheiro fechada .

-Deixa o Remo, Sirius - falou Tiago calmo e se deitando na sua cama. - Ei...você pensou em algum lugar para a transformação?

-Para falar a verdade não. - respondeu Sirius se acalmando e sentando na cama ao lado a de Tiago.-E você?

-Sim. - respondeu Tiago simplesmente. - Eu vi hoje na hora que a gente estava no passei de escuna. Uma ilha onde só tinha floresta. Acho que não tem ninguém que more por lá e nós poderíamos aparatar lá na noite de lua cheia.

-Ah pelo menos alguém pensou em algo. - falou Remo saindo do banheiro. - Ótima idéia Pontas! Pensei nisso também quando estávamos lá.

-E como eu não pensei? - perguntou Sirius aos outros dois.

-Porque talvez você tivesse ocupado demais se agarrando com a sua namorada - respondeu Tiago e Sirius reprimiu uma careta.

-Por que essa cara Almofadinhas? - perguntou Remo não entendendo a cara que Sirius fez quando Tiago falou sobre a sua namorada.

-É a única que eu tenho. - respondeu Sirius mal humorado e foi ao banheiro se arrumar.

Sirius tomou um banho e se arrumou rapidamente.Não estava muito contente com a historia de namorada mas ele não queria largar a garota porque ela era bonita e beijava bem e não sabia se encontraria outra assim lá. E quando ele não quisesse mais ele acabaria com ela e procuraria outra.(N/A-certo o Sirius é muito cachorro!!) (n/b: não é a toa q ele se transforma em um cachorro... xD)

-SIRIUS DÁ PARA TERMINAR LOGO COM ISSO EU QUERO TOMAR MEU BANHO. - gritou Tiago do outro lado da porta. Sirius que já tinha terminado abriu a porta e deu espaço para o outro entrar.

-Você não tem jeito, sempre tem que atrasar alguém. - falou Remo enquanto Sirius penteava o cabelo em frente ao espelho que tinha no quarto.

-Não enche Aluado. - falou Sirius com a cara amarrada para Remo, mas não ficou assim por muito tempo. Logo abriu um sorriso maroto e olhou para ele e perguntou. - Como foi a festa ontem em?

-Foi boa. - respondeu Remo indiferente a pergunta do outro.

-Hum, é pareceu realmente que estava sendo muito boa.-insinuou Sirius para o maroto.Remo que não entendeu nada perguntou.

-O que você está querendo dizer Almofadinhas?

-Eu vi você e a Mel dançando juntos ontem!

-Não é nada disso que você está pensando. - falou Remo diante do sorriso do maroto.

-Eu não falei nada você é que esta falando.

-Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada e que eu e a Amy somos só amigos. - respondeu impaciente.

-Amizade colorida em?! - falou Tiago que acabara de sair do banheiro e ouviu uma parte da história.

-Tá vendo! Até o Pontas concorda comigo. - falou Sirius para Remo que olhava aborrecido para os dois.

-Mas eu já disse que não aconteceu nada demais! E vamos mudar de assunto.

-Certo. - concordou Sirius "mas essa conversa não termina aqui" completou em pensamente. - Em falar na festa... Onde você estava Pontas?-perguntou Sirius mesmo sabendo a resposta, não podia dar na cara.

-Ah,eu? - perguntou Tiago indiferente.

-Não, o maníaco da machadinha! É claro que é você.

-É mesmo Almofadinhas, você saiu da mesa falando que ia pegar uma bebida é já voltava e não apareceu mais Pontas. - falou Remo achando interessante a pergunta de Sirius.

-Eu realmente fui pegar uma bebida, mas no meio do caminho eu encontrei uma garota,ela foi super simpática e começou a se insinuar para mim, não resisti e acabei ficando com ela. - falou Tiago.

-E ainda diz que ama a Lily. - bufou Sirius.

-Mas teve uma coisa estranha... - continuou Tiago fingindo que não tinha ouvido o que Sirius havia dito.-A gente estava se beijando lá na beira-mar e quando a gente parou ela olhou para os lados e depois que viu um carinha começou a me beijar novamente.Foi assim a festa toda. Aí no final, quando eu e ela já tínhamos nos separado ela estava com o carinha que ela tinha vista antes de me beijar novamente. E ele falava alguma coisa como perdoá-la e outras coisas.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. - Remo e Sirius riam depois que Tiago terminou.(N/A-não teve graça mas vocês vão ver porque eles tão rindo.)

-Do que vocês estão rindo? - perguntou Tiago sem entender o motivo de riso dos outros dois.

-Você foi...hahahaha- tentava responder Sirius.

-Você foi usado Pontas.-responde Remo que estava mais controlado que Sirius.

-Exatamente. Você foi usado para fazer ciúmes no cara Pontas.-falou Sirius agora parando com os risos.(n/a-bem feito para ele neh?eu já tinha em mente fazer isso!espero que vcs gostem do castigo dele por ter feito a lily chorar) (n/b: castigo mais do q merecido.. não acredito q o Tiago não tinha percebido isso!!) - Bem feito. - falou Sirius baixinho se lembrando do choro da amiga.

-O que você disse Sirius? - perguntou Tiago emburrado. - Você disse "bem feito"? –perguntou Tiago ainda mais emburrado.

-É. Eu disse sim. Bem feito para você. - respondeu Sirius encarando o amigo.

-Por quê?-perguntou Tiago bufando.

-Por que o quê?

-Por que foi bem feito?

-Porque você diz que ama a Lily e fica com outra garota. Isso é bem feito para você. - respondeu Sirius encarando o amigo.

-Ah, falou o santo Sirius que nunca foi capaz de enganar uma garota. - respondeu Tiago irritado para Sirius.

-Mas a questão não é enganar uma garota, mas sim uma amiga. - falou Sirius. - Escute o que estou lhe dizendo: se você fizer a Lily sofrer você vai ter que se ver comigo Pontas. Como você e os marotos são meus amigos e eu faria qualquer coisa para defendê-los, com a Lily não é diferente.

-Dá para vocês pararem? - falou Remo temendo que acontecesse outra briga aquele dia.

-Certo, foi mal, acho que eu não devia ter dito aquilo. - falou Sirius.

-Ótimo.É melhor nós irmos se não perderemos a hora. - falou Tiago indo em direção a porta. Ao abrirem, deram de cara com Sarah e Sirius tinha uma coisa para perguntá-la agora mesmo.

-Vão indo a frente. Tenho uma coisa para falar com a Sarah. -os marotos ao ouvirem isso foram em direção a cozinha.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você. - falou Sarah se virando para também ir à cozinha.

-Ah tem sim. – falou Sirius segurando o braço de Sarah para impedi-la de ir embora. - Tenho que lhe perguntar uma coisa.

-Certo, então pergunte logo. - falou Sarah impaciente olhando para Sirius.

-Por que você fez aquilo na praia? Por que você pediu para eu passar protetor solar em você e depois me agradeceu com um beijo na bochecha? Você viu que a Laís estava lá perto não foi?

Sarah o olhou incrédula e nada respondeu.

* * *

**_N/a-Oie!!_**

**_Gente...desculpa por num ter postado semana passada como prometido mas eh que eu num tive tempo...desculpem...mas para compensar vcs semana que vem mesmo eu posto o prox...jah que eu tava postando uma semana sim e outra não e talz..._**

**_Bem...obrigada pelas reviews e elas vão ser respondidas pelo e-mail..._**

**_Obrigada e Comentem!!_**

**_Beijinho no coração_**

**_Lethicya Black_**


	14. 12 : Tarefa

**Capítulo 12-Tarefa**

Sarah continuou a olhá-lo incrédula até que de repente ela abriu um sorriso para Sirius.

-Sabe Sirius, nada a ver com você, sério. - falou sorrindo para ele.

-Como assim nada a ver comigo? Você briga com a Laís, que no caso é a minha namorada, e isso não tem nada a ver comigo?

-Exatamente. Você está cada dia mais inteligente Siriusinho. - falou Sarah tentando apertar a bochecha de Sirius, mas ele segurou suas mãos.

-Você acha que eu sou bobo não é? - falou Sirius soltando com força as mãos de Sarah.

-Não me faça perguntas difíceis. – ela disse em tom de deboche.

Sirius a olhou assustadoramente. Sarah que antes tinha um sorriso irônico nos lábios agora apenas tinha uma aparência séria.

-Não ache que é por medo desse seu olhar que eu vou responder por que sinceramente você não me mete medo.

- Não quero que você fique com medo, quero apenas que me responda. - falou Sirius suavizando mais a sua expressão.

-Pois bem, fiz isso de propósito sim.

-Ahá! Sabia que você estava com ciúmes. – Sirius disse triunfante.

-Está muito enganado. - falou Sarah balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Mas você acabou de dizer que fez isso de propósito!

-Fiz de propósito sim, mas não porque eu estava com ciúmes de você. - falou Sarah achando um absurdo aquela fala do maroto.

-E porque você fez isso posso saber? - perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Para me vingar, ou você não se lembra que ela se referiu a mim e a Mel como "essa ai."? E ainda teve a cara de pau de me chamar de "piranha", por favor né Sirius? Você não esperava que eu deixasse isso de graça ,não é? - falou Sarah olhando para Sirius esperando um resposta.

-Você está arranjando uma desculpa para não confessar que esta com ciúmes de mim.-falou Sirius como se não estivesse ouvido nada do que a garota disse.

-Sabe Black, - Sarah disse já perdendo a paciência - já disse que não foi isso, mas se você não quiser acreditar em mim o problema é todo e completamente seu.

Sirius a olhou com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios e foi chegando cada vez mais próxima dela, mas essa aproximação não estava agradando em nada Sarah e já não agüentava ver mais o sorriso nos lábios do maroto.

-Ah,quer saber? - falou Sarah se afastando dele.

-E se eu disser que não? - perguntou Sirius sem dar tempo para ela terminar de falar.

-Vou responder do mesmo jeito. - falou Sarah já não agüentado mais a raiva. - Vou jantar, se quiser ficar aí o problema é seu porque tenho mais o que fazer.

Sem esperar a resposta de Sirius, Sarah deu as costas para ele e saiu em direção a cozinha. Sirius não tirava o sorriso do rosto, Sarah poderia morrer de falar que toda aquela encenação foi porque ela estava querendo se vingar da garota, mas ele não tirava da cabeça que tudo aquilo não passava do mais puro ciúme. Mas ele sabia que se quisesse arrancar a real resposta da garota teria que esperar mais tempo.

"Um dia ela vai ser minha." Pensava Sirius enquanto ia até a cozinha com um sorriso em seus lábios. Ao chegar lá, encontrou todos, exceto o seu lugar, ocupados. Todos o olharam quando ele entrou. "Depois ainda dizem que eu não sou perfeito mesmo todos sempre olhando para mim." pensou não deixando de sorrir ainda mais.

-Posso saber o motivo do sorriso Six? - perguntou Lily o olhando desconfiada.

-Acabei de ter uma ótima notícia e uma excelente conclusão. - respondeu.

-E posso saber qual é a noticia e a conclusão?-perguntou ela ainda mais desconfiada.

-A noticia um dia quem sabe. - respondeu Sirius olhando diretamente para Sarah que bufou e olhou para outro lugar.

-E a conclusão? - perguntou Amélia.

-A conclusão, querida Mel, é que eu sou perfeito. -falou Sirius se achando.

Todos o olharam incrédulos e ele gargalhou com os olhares. Sirius tinha ganhado a noite com a conversa que teve com Sarah porque estava confiante que ela realmente estava com ciúmes enquanto Sarah parecia que tinha tido uma péssima noite. Em poucos minutos todos jantaram e conversaram algumas banalidades enquanto Lílian e Amélia tiravam a mesa.

-Vamos? -falou Amélia depois que ela e Lily tinham deixado a cozinha arrumada.

-Vamos. - respondeu Remo. – Qual é a atividade desta noite?

-Caçada dos tesouros. - respondeu prontamente Amélia,e Remo sorriu para ela.

Eles foram em direção aonde tenha um grupo de pessoas em frente a um palco onde o monitor do acampamento falava.

-Os grupos serão formados pelos componentes do chalé. Cada grupo terá que ir aonde tem um x marcado na areia da praia desenterrar um papel onde está a dica para continuar a caçada e uma lanterna caso precisem, o que é bem provável que irão precisar.

Tiago, Sirius e Sarah olharam para os outros sem entender.Eles não tinham a menor idéia do que era lanterna.

-Cada um se posicione diante do seu x escolhido. - falou o monitor,e todos foram em grupos para o x marcado na areia com pedaços de madeira.O marotos e as garotas ficaram no x mais próximo que tinha do seu chalé.

-Quando eu apitar vocês começam a cavar e lêem a dica que os levara ao tesouro,quando o primeiro grupo chegar finalmente ao tesouro há um papel que explica o que vocês deverão fazer. - explicava ele enquanto todos em silêncio prestavam a máxima atenção. - Quando o primeiro grupo chegar eu tocarei uma sirene para avisar os outros. E todos voltam para aqui ,certo? - perguntou no que todos concordaram.

"Um...Dois...Três ." falou o monitor apitando e logo todos começaram a cavar para ver se achavam logo a dica para seguir em frente.

Sirius, Tiago e Remo cavavam enquanto as meninas ficavam esperando.

-Dá para vocês andarem logo com isso?-perguntou Sarah impaciente.

-Se você está tão apressada por que não vem aqui cavar? - perguntou Sirius.

-Se você não percebeu idiota, ficaria bastante difícil de ter 4 pessoas cavando o mesmo lugar.

-Não seja por isso. - disse Sirius se levantando. - Eu cedo meu lugar a você.

-Deixem dessas discussões bestas vocês. - falou Tiago se levantando com um pedaço de papel ,Remo seguira o seu exemplo só que ele segurava uma lanterna.

-Olha quem fala. - bufou Sarah e Sirius ao mesmo tempo olhando para Tiago que olho para eles feio.

-Vamos a dica. - disse Remo tentando conciliar as coisas.-Lê aí Tiago.

-"Sou um local onde não tem eletricidade, iluminado a noite apenas pela luz da lua eu sou..." - leu Tiago fazendo cara de dúvida. - O que é eletricidade?

-Ai Deus. - falou Remo revirando os olhos.-Eu lhe disse para fazer aula de estudo dos... – dizia o maroto revirando os olhos, mas não pode terminar, pois foi interrompido por Amélia:

-Não temos tempo para isso. – ela disse ao perceber que já tinha grupos que já estavam saindo. - Eletricidade serve para fornecer luz Tiago,os trouxas não costumam usar velas.

-JÁ SEI! - gritou Sarah assustando os outros.

-O quê? - perguntaram todos juntos.

-O que o quê?-perguntou Sarah olhando para eles com dúvida.

-O que você já sabe Sarah? - perguntou Lily revirando os olhos.

-Já sei aonde a dica se refere. - falou ela os olhando com um sorriso.

-Aonde? - perguntou Remo.

-Floresta. - disse Sarah apontando para a floresta próxima aonde olhava alguns minutos atrás.

-Faz sentido. - falou Remo relendo em silêncio o papel.

-Será que é seguro entrarmos lá? - perguntou Amélia com cara de dúvida.

-Claro que é. Se não eles não teriam colocado como dica não é verdade? - falou Sirius seguro de si mesmo.

-É. - respondeu Remo. - Então vamos?

-Vamos. - responderam todos menos Amélia.

-Mel? - perguntou Remo a olhando firmemente.

-Ah tá legal! Vamos logo então. - concordou se dando por vencida.

E logo todos já caminhavam em direção a floresta que apesar de não ser muito distante daria uma boa caminhada. Não demorou muito e todos já estavam em frente a floresta mas se depararam com uma coisa que não imaginavam encontrar: a floresta era dividida em dois caminhos diferentes um mais aberto e outra mais fechado e mais escuro onde entrava pouca luz da lua, que por sinal era muito fraca já que não estavam em lua cheia.

-Em qual caminho devemos ir?-perguntou Amélia receosa.

-Eu acho que é por aqui. - falaram Sirius e Sarah juntos, porém apontando para direções diferentes.

Todos os outros olharam para os dois sem saber o que falar, pois estavam receosos de entrar na floresta.

-É claro que não é por aí Black. - falou Sarah o olhando com raiva.- Você não está vendo que aí está muito escuro?

-É justamente por isso que temos que ir por aqui. Eles fizeram isso justamente para confundir o grupo que achar que o caminho mais fácil e seguro é que é o certo.

-Ou eles fizeram isso para confundir justamente um idiota que pensa igual a você.

Eles começaram a discutir sem nem ao menos se lembrarem que os outros estavam ali apenas assistindo a toda aquela briga infantil.

-ISSO AINDA VAI DAR EM CASAMENTO! - berrou Amélia para os outros dois que já estavam começando a elevar a voz.

-Só se for no dia do seu com o Remo! - responderam os dois juntos a olhando feio. Amélia corou completamente com esse comentário enquanto Remo fingiu nem ouvir.

-Já sei. - falou Lily. - Que tal tirar na sorte para ver qual será o caminho que escolheremos? - perguntou tentando evitar uma nova discussão.

-Ótima idéia. –f alou Tiago cansado.

-Tirem par ou ímpar vocês aí. - falou Lílian para Sirius e Sarah.

-Tirem o quê? - perguntaram sem entender.

-Aff. Você quer par ou ímpar Sarah? - perguntou Remo.

-Par?! - falou ela sem entender.

-Pronto. Você fica com par e o Sirius com impar quando eu contar até três vocês colocam 1,2,3,4 ou 5 com a mão,certo? - falou Lilian e os dois concordaram. - Um, dois e três. -Sarah colocou 3 e Sirius 4. -O Sirius ganhou.

-Então vamos por aqui. - falou Sirius indo a frente do grupo pelo caminho que ele tinha escolhido. Sarah bufou, mas o seguiu. Assim que eles entraram Remo ligou a lanterna o que ajudou bastante a vista deles.

-Então é para isso que serve a tal da _anterla_? - falou Tiago olhando para Remo.

-É lanterna. E sim é para isso mesmo que ela serve.-corrigiu Remo ainda andando.

Eles continuaram a andar. Quanto mais andavam, a floresta ia ficando mas densa e mais escura de se ver. Se não fosse pela lanterna eles não veriam um palmo a frente do nariz, mas esse conforto da lanterna não durou por muito tempo, depois de um tempo a lanterna começou a falhar e logo se apagou.

-Droga. - falou Remo tentando ligar ela de novo.-Deve ter acabado a pilha. E agora? - perguntou tentando olhar para os outros.

-Sabe Remo... Admiro o seu conhecimento sobre trouxas, mas se você não se lembra, somos bruxo e temos varinhas que servem como lanternas e não correm o risco de apagar. - falou Sirius ainda no escuro.

-Então porque você não usa a varinha? - perguntou Remo.

-Por que eu esqueci de trazer a minha.

-Sorte que estou com a minha aqui. - falou Amélia acenando e acendendo a ponta da varinha clareando o caminho. - Mais alguém? -perguntou para os outros. Tiago e Lily logo pegaram as varinhas e fizeram o mesmo. - Sarah? Remo?

-Não peguei a minha. - confessou Remo. -Achei que não seria necessário.

- A minha está aqui, mas acho que não precisa de outra né? -falou Sarah pegando e mostrando a varinha para os outros.

-Não. Vamos logo.

E eles continuaram a andar até que ouviram um grito de Amélia. Mesmo Tiago estando ao seu lado, ela correu para Remo que estava mais afastado o agarrando-o pelo braço.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou Remo sem entender a reação da garota.

-Um-uma... A-a-aranha-a - falou tremendo de medo.

Remo a olhou preocupado, pois ela tremia e chorava tentando esconder o seu rosto em seus braços. Remo começou a alisar o seus cabelos com carinho para tentar acalmá-la e ela olhou para ele Eles ficaram se encarando sem se lembrar de quem estava ali e de onde estavam.Estavam cada vez mais próximos um do outro quando eles escutaram um barulho.

-O que será isso?-perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Não sei. Vamos ver. - falou Tiago.

-Não sei se é seguro. -falou uma Lílian receosa.

Remo e Amélia já tinham se separado e olhavam de um lado para o outro tentando identificar o que fizera o ruído.

-Não tem problema. Vamos. -falou Sirius indo para uma direção onde tinha sons estranhos. Estavam quase chegando lá quando ouviram uma voz atrás dele.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-AHHHHHH. - gritaram assustados.

Os marotos podiam ser corajosos, mas não tinham como  
não se assustar com a surpresa de uma voz completamente estranha atrás deles.

Eles acabaram correndo para caminhos diferentes e logo Sirius se viu sozinho no meio de uma floresta, mas percebeu que não estava tão sozinho assim.

-AIEEE. - gritou uma voz bastante conhecida próxima a ele.

* * *

N/a-Oie!!

Td bem??

Então MUITOOO obrigada pelas reviews eu amei todas..sério mesmo...

Mas tipo...eu keria mais reviews...pohhhh soh 3 reviews esse cap??O.o...

Sério mesmo...eh muitoooo poucooo..

PLixxxx comentem!!

Bem...como prometido aki tah o cap postado hoje como prometido o proxa cap vem ou prox fds ou soh daki a duas semanas dependendo de vcs..então...jah sabem!!COMENTEM!!

Bem...obrigada a quem ler e a quem comenta do mesmo jeito...

Ahh como sempre as reviews foram respondidas por e-mail...

Beijinho no coração de vcs!!

Lethicya Black!


	15. 13 : O que é isso?

**Capitulo 13-O que é isso?****  
**

impossível não para Sirius não ter reconhecido aquela voz. A voz da pessoa que tanto brigava.

-SARAH? - chamou virando para trás preocupado com o grito da garota.

-Sirius? - gritou a sua voz em resposta ao chamado. - É você?

Sirius nem precisou responder, seguindo a voz da garota logo a encontrou sentada no chão com as mãos em volta do tornozelo.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sirius reparando na aparência de dor da garota.

-Nada, só acho que machuquei meu tornozelo correndo. - falou a garota tentando se levantar. Sirius vendo aquilo tentou ajudá-la, mas ela recusou.

-Você é muito cabeça dura sábia? - falou impaciente quando Sarah recusou a sua ajuda.

- Não preciso de você para nada. – ela disse se levantando finalmente.

-Se é assim então eu vou **sozinho** achar a saída dessa maldita floresta. – disse seguindo em frente sem ter a mínima idéia de onde estava.

Sirius foi andando sem olhar para trás, não queria deixar a garota sozinha, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de brigar novamente e com certeza se ficasse lá iriam ter no mínimo um pequena discussão.(n/a-pequena??)(n/b: tem certeza q é pequena mesmo?? xD)

Já estava andando sozinho havia um tempo quando escutou um novo grito bem mas afastado do que o de Sarah. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar a garota novamente sentada no chão com o tornozelo agora inchado e uma aparência de pânico.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez?-perguntou Sirius achando aquilo muito chato.

-Quem mandou você me deixar sozinha lá?-perguntou Sarah irritada.

-Mas você mesma me disse que não precisava de mim para nada, então isso implicaria em dizer que também não precisa da minha companhia.

-Idiota.

-Ah quer saber? Vou embora e não venho mais ver quem gritou ou não. - falou Sirius impaciente, não gostava nem um pouco de não saber onde estava nem muito menos o que fazer para sair logo daquele lugar.

-NÃO. - se apresou Sarah a dizer.  
Sirius olhou-a divertido e ela entendendo o seu olhar se apressou em dizer.

- Ouvi um barulho estranho quando você saiu por isso que vim atrás de você, mas quando cheguei aqui acabei tropeçando novamente e agora meu tornozelo está doendo muito!

-Um barulho estranho? - perguntou Sirius. - Outro?

-Sim, e se me permite dizer, parecia mais alto dessa vez. - falou Sarah com um expressão de pânico.

Sirius avaliou a garota com mais cuidado dessa vez e pode reparar que o tornozelo dela estava ficando inchado ao longo do tempo. Com certeza Sarah devia ter mesmo se machucado.

-Sim, está doendo... - a garota disse ao reparar o olhar do maroto. Sirius se sentou ao lado dela cansado.

-O que vamos fazer agora? - perguntou Sirius.

-Não sei. Mas tenho certeza que eu não vou agüentar andar mais.

-Será que não é melhor procurar alguma ajuda?

-Acho que seria mais fácil você se perder.

Eles ficaram em silêncio cada um com seus pensamentos.

-Ahhh claro! Como não pensei nisso antes? - falou Sarah começando a procurar entre as suas roupas alguma coisa o que deixou Sirius muito curioso. – Droga - completou depois de procurar e não achar nada, mas Sirius continuava curioso com a garota mesmo com a sua decepção de não achar o que procurava.

-O que você estava procurando?

-Minha varinha, mas acho que a perdi depois da queda que levei lá atrás.

- Esqueci a minha. Maldita hora que viemos para esta floresta, isso é tudo culpa sua. - acusou Sirius.

-MINHA? A CULPA É MINHA?SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE DISCUTIDO COMIGO A GENTE TERIA PEGO O OUTRO CAMINHO.

-E COMO EU PODERIA ADIVINHAR QUE ESTARIA NESSA SITUAÇÃO?

-ENTÃO PARE DE POR A CULPA DISSO EM MIM PORQUE SE EM ALGUM MOMENTO EU FUI CULPADA VOCÊ NÃO ESCAPA.-Sarah ficava cada vez com mais raiva de Sirius que por sua vez apenas virou o rosto com raiva dela. (n/b: ainda bem q a discussão era pequena huauhuha xD)

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Sirius ficara perdido em seus pensamentos, começando a se acusar por estarem ali. "Maldita hora que eu me levantei da cama hoje." - pensava soltando um longo suspiro e voltando a olhar para Sarah que por sua vez demonstrava uma aparência cansada.

-Maldita hora que viemos por esse caminho. - falou Sirius com pena da garota.

-Ainda bem que concordamos em alguma coisa. - respondeu Sarah (n/b: eles concordaram =O)

-É culpa minha estarmos nesta situação.

-Ainda bem que você assume. - concordou Sarah

Sirius olhou-a incrédulo e falou:

-Seria mais educado você ter discordado de mim e ter falado que a culpa também era sua.

-Ora, mas eu ia mentir? - falou Sarah com um sorriso e Sirius bufou de raiva.

-Mas Sirius... - chamou a garota depois de um tempo calados. - O que vamos fazer?

-Não tenho a mínima idéia.

-Estou com muita dor no tornozelo e sem contar que estou com muito sono. - falou Sarah bocejando.

-Então durma um pouco enquanto eu penso. - falou Sirius.

-Como vou dormi no meio da floresta sem pelo menos um travesseiro?

-Ahh se vire. - falou Sirius não ligando, mas logo depois se sentiu sendo empurrado pra trás e caindo deitado na grama,e qual seria a sua surpresa ao ver que Sarah logo depois deitou com a cabeça da sua barriga se aconchegando.

-Pelo menos você serve para alguma coisa. – ela falou virando para conseguir ver o rosto de Sirius,que ficava olhando surpreso para tudo isso.

- Que fique claro que só vou deixar você ficar assim porque eu estou me sentindo culpado por você estar neste estado. - falou Sirius se recuperando da surpresa.

Sarah sorriu para ele e fechou os olhos. Sirius ficou pensando em alguma solução mas não achou nenhuma ,e contemplando a beleza da garota já dormindo, adormeceu.

_-Sirius, Sirius. - Sirius acordou depois de escutar a voz de Sarah o chamando. Ficou surpreso ao se deparar com a garota em estado de pânico._

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou alarmado.

-Tem alguém aqui. Ouvi algumas vozes. - falou Sarah olhando para todos os lados assustada.

Sirius levantou e olhou para os lados também.

-Acho melhor sairmos daqui.

-Mas ainda não consigo me levantar. - falou Sarah com o tornozelo cada vez mais inchado.

-Eu lhe ajudo. - falou Sirius se abaixando e ajudando-a levantar. Sarah se apoiando em Sirius conseguiu se levantar, mas Sirius não podia deixá-la andando sem sua ajuda por que ela não iria agüentar a dor.

-Você vai ter que me ajudar a andar. - falou Sarah fazendo com que eles andassem bem devagar .

-POTTER. - escutaram de repente um grito.

-Essa voz está parecendo da Lily. - falou Sarah procurando pela Lily.

-É mesmo. Acho que a voz está vindo dali. - falou Sirius apontando para um caminho próximo a eles. - Vamos? - perguntou.

-Claro. - e eles foram em direção a que Sirius mais próximo eles ouviram vozes conhecidas.

-Você não precisava ter gritado Lily. - falou Tiago.

-Como não?Você simplesmente inventa que para minha segurança vai sair abraçado comigo e não quer que eu grite com você.

-Ele tem razão Li -concordou Amélia com um sorriso.

-Gente. - falou Sarah,surpreendendo a Lily, Tiago, Remo e Amélia.

-Sirius, Sarah. - falaram indo até os dois. - Que bom que os achamos. Já estávamos ficando preocupados! Onde vocês estavam?O que você tem Sarah?Por que vocês sumiram?... – perguntaram todos de uma vez.

-Calma. Nos perdemos e meu tornozelo está doendo muito, só... - Sarah começou a falar, mas não conseguiu terminar pois um luz muito forte apareceu fazendo com que todos fossem obrigados a fechar os olhos e logo depois eles se sentiram sendo puxados por alguma coisa, mas não conseguiram distinguir o que era. Logo em seguida caíram com um estrondo grande.

-Onde estamos? - perguntou Remo depois de reparar que eles não estavam mais no mesmo lugar que antes.

-Não sei. - falou Sirius surpreso. - O que aconteceu para pararmos aqui?

-O que aconteceu não sei, mas eu sei que a culpa de estarmos aqui agora é sua. - falou Sarah em um tom irritado enquanto Lily e Amélia tentavam ajudá-la a se levantar.

-O quê?-perguntou Sirius a olhando com raiva.

-Nem adianta mentir. Se você não tivesse inventado de brigar comigo pelo caminho não estaríamos aqui agora e sim em outro caminho quem sabe até teríamos ganhado a brincadeira. - falou Sarah impaciente. Os outros presentes apenas olhavam de um para outro sem ter coragem de intervir no meio da briga.

-Lá vem você com essa história novamente! Você não cansa não garota? Sempre é a mesma coisa! "A culpa é sua Black!" "Se não fosse por você não estaríamos aqui." - terminou Sirius imitando a voz da garota. -Já chega! - completou impaciente.

-Gente. - chamou Remo. – Sem querer interromper, mas... Tem mais alguém aqui. - constatou depois de olhar para um ponto um pouco mais afastado e se deparar com Comensais da Morte.

-Olhem só quem encontramos aqui. - falou um dos encapuzados olhando para os garotos.

Os garotos não tiveram reação nenhuma, a não ser empunhar as varinhas , os que tinham, já os que não tinham, quer dizer Remo,Sirius e Sarah,ficaram onde estavam apenas olhando, esperando alguma reação dos Comensais, que por sua vez chagavam cada vez mais perto.

-Quem encontramos por aqui? O único filho dos Potters não?

-Com muito orgulho. - falou Tiago estufando o peito.

-Hum... Vejo que puxou aos seus pais. Já encontrei eles uma vez sabia?-falou o cara tirando o capuz e se deixando ver pelos outros.

-Voldermort. - exclamaram os garotos com raiva na voz.

-Quem se não eu mesmo? - falou em sua voz seca e fria.

"Mas eu gostaria de saber o que alunos de Dumbledore estão fazendo sozinhos a essa hora em uma floresta completamente desprotegidos."

-Isso não é da sua conta. - respondeu Lílian.

-Que sangue-ruim mais atrevida! Acho que vai ser a primeira a morrer. - falou Voldermort apontando a varinha para Lily ao mesmo tempo que Tiago ia para a frente da garota tentando evitar alguma tragédia com Lily.

-Não se atreva a tocar na Lily. - falou Tiago com todo ódio que tinha por Voldemort.

-Ah, então tenho solução melhor. Mato você primeiro e depois ela. É até melhor, assim seus pais aprendem a não se meter com Lord Voldermort. - falou ele decidido apontando para Tiago.

-Expelliarmus - falou a voz de Amélia que para surpresa de todos não conseguiu desarmar Voldermort por muito pouco.

-Como ousa sua mestiça! - exclamou Voldermort com ódio da garota por ter tentado desarmá-lo. - Avada ...

-Sirius, SIRIUS! - gritou Sarah em seu ouvido.

Sirius levantou assustado e pode constatar que tudo aquilo não passava de um mero sonho.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou.

-Nada muito importante. Só que já amanheceu e nada de alguém aparecer e você estava se mexendo muito. O que você estava sonhando?

-Nada muito importante... Temos agora é que achar logo um jeito de sair daqui.

-Mas como? - perguntou Sarah olhando para ele esperando uma resposta.

-Eu não sei!

* * *

N/a-Oiee!!!

Mas um cap para vcs...

Desculpem a demora mas eh que tb dependem de vcs o cap chegar logo ou num...então eu adoraria se vcs comentassem..O.o.

Pq tipo...tem muita gente que vem aki mas soh 4 pessoas comentam???o.O...

Sera que a fic tah tão porcaria que mal vale a pena comentar???O.o..

Espero que vc comentem..

E quem comentou...MUITO OBRIGADA!!!

Sério mesmo...

Como sempre os comentários vão ser respondidos por e-mail!!!

Beijoooo!!!

Lethicya Black


	16. 14 : Onde eles estão?

**Capítulo 14**

**Onde eles estão?**

Mesmo com o tornozelo machucado,Sarah e Sirius decidiram que eles deveriam procurar alguma maneira de sair daquela floresta que ficava cada vez pior e mais insuportável lá. O estranho era que aparentemente ninguém tinha dado por falta deles, aparentemente pelo menos.

-Você se lembra por onde entramos?-perguntou Sarah em uma tentativa de achar logo a saída enquanto caminhavam pela floresta ,que por sinal era muito ruim já que a sua vegetação era muito próxima o que fazia com que o espaço para caminharem por ela fosse minúsculo.

-Mas é claro que não ou você acha que eu estaria aqui se soubesse por onde a gente entrou?-falou Sirius impaciente. -Que pergunta. -bufou.

-Eu não vou perguntar mais nada agora... Toda vez a gente tem que brigar é?-falou Sarah não esperando resposta.

Sirius nem ao menos sabia o motivo de ele ter sido tão grosso com Sarah. Ele só sabia que estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com aquela situação.

-SARAAAHHH...SIRIIIUUUSSSS - ouviram os gritos dos amigos um pouco distante de onde estavam.

-AQUII...Aiii graças a Deus alguém apareceu para nos ajudar.-falou Sarah.-GENTEEE AQUI...

-GENTEEE AQUI.-dessa vez quem gritava era Sirius,mas ele não ficou apenas resumido a gritar. Ajudando Sarah, eles começaram a caminhar na direção de onde veio o grito.

Não demoraram muito para achar os amigos,mas eles não estavam sós,junto com eles estava um dos coordenadores que sempre divulgava as atividades.

-SARAH...SIRIUS...-gritou uma Lílian correndo em direção a eles e dando um abraço apertado nos dois.-Que bom que achamos vocês,já estava começando a ficar preocupada.

-Garotos...que bom que vocês estão bem.-falou o coordenador se dirigindo a Sarah e foi em direção a eles e apenas cumprimentou com um :

-Oi Almofadinhas .Oi bem com vocês?

-Está tudo bem sim, cara.-concordou Sirius e Sarah apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Mas não estavam todos ali como imaginado,faltava duas pessoas.

-Cadê o Remo e a Mel?-perguntou Sarah percebendo a ausência deles.

-É uma longa história,quando chegarmos lá no chalé explicaremos melhor.-falou Lílian com uma cara estranha,Tiago não estava diferente.

Sirius e Sarah trocaram olhares estranhando a atitude dos amigos.

-Então vamos logo garotos.-falou o coordenador olhando para eles,quando percebeu o tornozelo de Sarah.-A senhorita parece que se de ajuda?

-Não,é só um pequeno machucado,a Lily já sabe como resolver isso não é,Lily?-falou Sarah trocando olhares com Lílian ,deixando bem claro que se ela não concordasse ,Sarah iria matá-la.

-Ahã? Ah claro...lá no chalé eu tenho uma bolsinha de primeiros socorros,minha mãe me ensinou a cuidar de machucados muito bem.-falou Lily com um sorriso para o coordenador.

-Ah tudo bem... mas qualquer coisa é só ir na enfermaria... seus amigos sabem onde é.-falou o coordenador indo a frente e o grupo o seguiu mas Sarah ficou intrigada com uma afirmação feita por ele.

-Vocês conhecem onde fica a enfermaria?

-Falaremos sobre isso depois Sarah.-falou Tiago em um tom de quem colocava ponto final na história por enquanto e não aceitava questionamentos.

Eles seguiram e não demoraram muito e viram a saída da floresta, mas lá fora não estava vazio como imaginavam. Parecia que todos já estavam sabendo do acontecido pois esperavam a saída deles da floresta e comentavam aos cochichos.

-SIRIUS BLACK.-ouviu-se o grito de Laís.(n/a-é minha gente a Laís ia ter que aparecer para estragar o nosso dia...)(n/b: ngm merece ¬¬')

Sarah que até o momento estava sendo ajudada por Sirius olhou na direção da garota que vinha com um olhar de raiva para eles.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO COM ESSA IDIOTA NA FLORESTA A NOITE INTEIRA?

-Você não vai querer nem saber queridinha.-falou Sarah com um sorriso para ela e abraçando Sirius pelo pescoço.

-COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE ,SUA PIRANHA?-falou Laís olhando para Sarah incrédula.

-Olhe aqui sua Barbie para...-falava Sarah mais não completou o que ia dizer pois caiu ,teve a sorte de não cair no chão pois Sirius a segurava, caindo então em seus braços.

-Olhe o que você fez sua loira imbecil.-falou Lílian nervosa.

-Olhe como fala comigo sua ruiva falsificada.-falou Laís no mesmo tom.

-Ruiva falsificada é a sua mãe,piranha loira.-falou Lílian já vermelha e uma coisa que se deve saber de Lílian é que quando ela fica vermelha você esta correndo um sério risco.

-Não se atreva a falar da minha mãe sua idiota.-falou Laís já indo para cima de Lily e a puxando pelos cabelos.

Lílian que não é besta nem nada, fez o mesmo com ela e elas acabaram caindo na areia uma puxando o cabelo da outra. Só não continuaram a brigar por que o coordenador que assistia à cena em silêncio se manifestou.

-PAREM AGORA MESMO.-falou e as meninas muito a contra gosto se levantaram se recompondo.

"Muito bem...falarei com vocês o senhor leve a sua amiga imediatamente para a enfermaria...temos que ver o que aconteceu para ela desmaiar tão de repente. Por favor senhores-falou se dirigindo a Lily e Tiago.-Mostrem o caminho a seus amigos, tenho uma coisa mais importante para fazer nesse momento.-e depois disso saiu em outra direção."

Sirius olhou para Laís que esperava alguma reação dele que apenas disse:

-Nos falamos mais tarde.

Sirius que ainda segurava a garota desconfortavelmente caída sobre seus ombros a ajeitou deixando-a deitada em seus braços e Tiago e Lílian foram à frente guiando Sirius que não conhecia o caminho. Mas o estranho é que no meio do trajeto, Sarah se mexeu desconfortável e abriu apenas um olho para ver aonde estava e logo depois abriu os dois e disse.

-Pode me por no chão agora.

Sirius parou de andar imediatamente e olhou para a garota com uma cara de dúvida.

-Mas você acabou de acordar de um desmaio.-protestou.

-Desmaio uma pinóia. Não desmaiei coisa nenhuma só não estava afim de discutir com a Barbie...eu quero saber onde estão a Amy e o Remo.-falou se mexendo nos braços de Sirius fazendo com que ele a coloca-se finalmente no chão ainda a ajudando a andar,devido ao seu tornozelo.

- Por falar neles,o que você acha que...-falava Sirius mas foi interrompido por um grito da Lily.

-SARAHHH- gritou ao virar-se para trás e deparar com a amiga já acordada.-Você esta bem?-perguntou preocupada.

-Estou Lily, só não estava afim que brigar com a loira.

-NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO.-gritou Lily irritada.-VOCÊ NÃO IMAGINA COMO EU FIQUEI PREOCUPADA.JÁ BASTA A AMY.

-Ela tem razão Sarah.-falou Tiago.-Você nos deixou bastante preocupados.

-Certo, certo gente...prometo não fazer mais -falou Sarah não querendo brigar com eles.

-Mas espera ai...-falou Sirius olhando para Lily.- O que você quis dizer com"Já basta a Amy"?

Lílian e Tiago trocaram olhares e Tiago disse logo depois.

-Vamos a enfermaria que explicamos melhor.

-Mas eu não preciso ir mais a enfermaria,podemos ir logo aonde está a Amélia e o Remo.-falou Sarah questionando o motivo de terem que ir a enfermaria.

-Nós sabemos que você não precisa mais ir à enfermaria, mas a Amy precisa e ela ainda está lá.-falou Lílian para a surpresa de Sirius e Sarah.

-O que aconteceu com a Amélia?-perguntou Sarah com uma cara de preocupação.

-Um acidente.-falou Tiago.

-Que tipo de acidente?

-Acho melhor vocês ouvirem a enfermeira primeiro. Vamos.-falou Lílian seguindo não esperando outra pergunta vinda dos amigos.

Eles seguiram em silêncio até a enfermaria. Era de um tamanho de um chalé só que mais amplo e com paredes todas brancas e 6 camas das quais se encontrava Amélia deitada com os olhos fechados e muito branca. Remo estava logo ao seu lado velando pelo sono da garota.

Os amigos seguiram em direção a cama onde se encontrava Amélia mas no meio do caminho se depararam com a enfermeira.

-Não pode ter muitas pessoas aqui dentro.-falou para os meninos.

-Como está a Amélia ,senhora?-perguntou Sarah não ligando para o que a enfermeira tinha dito antes.

- Ela não está muito bem.-respondeu.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou Sirius.

-Acho melhor seus amigos explicarem como aconteceu primeiro.-Sirius e Sarah olharam para ela com um olhar de duvida,pois Lílian e Tiago tinham dito justamente o contrario.

-Bem...foi assim.-falou Tiago chamando a atenção dos dois fazendo com que eles se virassem para ele.- Estávamos correndo por causa do medo que tivemos,mas não nos separamos,só vocês que se afastaram. Acabamos ficado juntos o tempo todo, só que quando estávamos caminhando tentando achar vocês ou a saída, a Amélia tinha sido picada por alguma coisa,achamos que tivesse sido apenas uma formiga ou algo do gênero ,mas o problema é que depois de um tempo ela começou a ficar tonta e não demorou para desmaiar.

Sirius e Sarah escutavam tudo com a máxima atenção que tinham.

-E o que vocês fizeram?-perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Primeiro a gente entrou em desespero,e tentamos a todo custo achar a saída o que, graças a Deus, não demorou muito.-começou Lily -Quando saímos ainda de noite, achamos os coordenadores e contamos tudo e eles trouxeram a Amélia para cá. Como ainda faltavam vocês, o coordenador pediu para que esperássemos até o amanhecer e se vocês não tivessem aparecido, iríamos procurar-los. Aí amanheceu e nada de vocês aparecerem nem da Amélia acordar, então decidimos que eu e o Potter iríamos com o coordenado procurar vocês enquanto o Remo ficava com a Amélia.E aqui estamos nós.-terminou de contar Lílian.

-E como ela está enfermeira?-perguntou Sarah novamente.

-Como eu disse, nada bem.-repetiu a enfermeira.- Ainda não sabemos o que a picou...temos algumas suspeitas mais nada certo ainda..

-Mas ela poderá melhorar?-perguntou Sirius.

-Como já disse, não temos certeza ainda do que a picou,mas se for o que estamos imaginado creio que ela ficará bem em breve.

-E quando vamos saber se é mesmo o que vocês pensam?-perguntou Lílian.

-O exame já foi mandado pelo laboratório mais próximo. Saberemos em breve,o mais tardar hoje à noite.

-E se não for o que imaginam?

-Eu prefiro ainda não cogitar essa hipótese.

-E enquanto isso o que podemos fazer para ajudá-la?-perguntou Tiago.

-Acho que apenas rezar para que nada de mal aconteça a ela, meu querido.-falou a enfermeira olhando para a cama onde estava Amélia.-Pois afinal ela ainda tem muita coisa pela frente e é uma jovem muito bonita.

Depois de falar isso ela se afastou ,indo em direção a cama da garota os amigos se aproximaram ao chegaram ao lado da cama dela cumprimentaram Remo com a cabeça e Remo falou.

-Agora a única coisa que podemos fazer é torcer para que tudo saia bem.-e depois dessa fala todos velavam o sono da garota.

_N/a-Oieee!!!!_

_Bem..desculpe a demora para postar...eu sei que demorei..._

_Mas Tb isso aconteceu por causa dos comentários...O.o...que foram muitoooo poucos..._

_Caramba gente...sera que a fic tah tão ruim que nem para comentar que tah uma porcaria vcs num tem coragem!???_

_Por favor...comentem..se gostaram ou num...pq criticas me levam para a frente..._

_O prox cão jah tah pronto mas vai depender de vcs quando eu voh postar...plixxx...deixem reviews..._

_A e quanto as pessoas que comentaram eu voh responder por e-mail como sempre...O.o...e explicar pq eu demorei..._

_Bem...espero que dessa vez vc comentem para fazer uma autora feliz..O.o.._

_Obrigada a todos.._

_Beijoooo!!_

_Lethicya Black_


	17. 15 : Conseqüências

**Capítulo 15 - Conseqüências**

Ficaram velando pelo sonho da Amélia durante muito olhavam para o corpo pálido da garota na esperança de que em algum momento ela abrisse os olhos e dissesse que tudo estava bem, porém isso não aconteceu e a esperança com o tempo foi se esvaindo de cada um.

Sirius e Sarah que passaram a noite inteira na floresta estavam completamente sujos de terra e com um expressão bastante cansada,mas eles não eram os ú todos ali o que realmente aparentava estar em pior estado era o Remo,ele só tirou o olho da garota quando os outros chegaram apenas para cumprimentá-los depois virou-se para a garota novamente. Ele parecia adormecido, pois não tinha nenhuma expressão no rosto. Ninguém ali era capaz de falar nada por enquanto apenas o pensamento de que Amélia não fosse ficar boa os atormentava bastante.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo monitor que apareceu na enfermaria.

-Olá jovens. Vejo que estão muito preocupado com a amiga de vocês.- disse olhando diretamente para Remo.

-E não é para estar?-perguntou Sarah com grosseria.

-Bem... Tendo em vista o estado que ela se encontra agora, sim.-falou o monitor e todos olharam para ele espantado,mas antes que alguém o interrompesse ele continuou.-Mas eu tenho uma notícia que pode animar vocês um pouco mais.-completou com sorriso.

-E o que seria?-perguntou Lílian com esperança.

-As nossas suspeitas em relação ao que a picou estão certas, porém o remédio que tínhamos para curá-la não estão aqui. Já mandamos buscar em Londres, mas pode ser que demore um pouco. E se realmente demorar, ela pode ficar com alguma seqüela - completou com pesar.

-Que tipo de seqüela?-perguntou Tiago apreensivo.

-Varia de pessoa para pessoa, não posso adiantar nada por enquanto, mas as seqüelas podem ser por pouco tempo vai depender do paciente.-respondeu para Tiago.

-Mas enquanto isso nos podemos fazer o que para ajudá-la?-perguntou Sirius.

-Creio que nada, apenas descansar por enquanto que a sua amiga vai precisar de vocês quando acordar.-falou o monitor.-Desculpem mas tenho que não informei a enfermeira e tenho algumas coisas da programação para garotos e se cuidem.-completou saindo em direção a sala onde a enfermeira se encontrava.

- Ele tem razão. -falou Remo depois de muito tempo em silêncio quando o monitor saiu.-Vocês vão para o chalé e eu fico aqui com a Amy.-disse decidido. Ninguém foi capaz de discordar.

-Então vamos.-concordou Lily. Porém Sarah não foi capaz de ser convencida tão fácil.

-Mas é claro que eu não vou. - protestou - Não vou deixar a minha amiga nesse estado e descansar tranqüila.

-Sarah você passou a noite na floresta deve estar cansada e com ê vai sim.-falou Sirius como se mandasse na garota.

-Quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim, Black? –perguntou Sarah achando um atrevimento sem tamanho o dele de pensar que poderia mandar nela.

-Eu sou seu amigo e como tal exijo que você vá descansar.-respondeu Sirius.

-Ah e você vai ficar aqui?-perguntou Sarah o olhando incrédula.

-Mas é claro.-respondeu Sirius.- Não vou deixar a Mel nesse estado sozinha.

-Ah...mas você é muito engraçadi...

-Chega vocês dois! - falou Tiago quase gritando. -A Mel precisa de descanso não de duas pessoas ês dois vão para o chalé e se alguém abrir a boca para protestar eu azaro.-completou ele apontando a varinha para os dois.

-'Tá a gente vai não precisa ameaçar.-falou Sirius levantando as mãos.

-Ótimo.-falou Lily sorrindo para Tiago que retribuiu.

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa com esses dois?"_ pensou Sirius achando estranho a atitude de ambos.

-Vamos.-falou Tiago seguindo em frente com Lílian ao seu lado.

-Qualquer coisa nos avise Aluado.-falou Sirius e Remo apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Depois do recado que Sirius deu para Remo saiu seguindo Lílian e Tiago junto com Sarah.

-Você não esta acho estranho eles dois não?-perguntou Sarah para Sirius olhando para Lily e Tiago.

-Para falar a verdade, sim. E muito.-respondeu Sirius.-Eu tenho impressão de que eles não contaram tudo para a gente.(n/a-é incrível a capacidade deles brigarem e um pouco depois se falarem normalmente...xD) (n/b: concordo...)

-Concordo. E eu acho que essa aproximação é muito boa.-  
falou Sarah e Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Eles já estavam próximos ao chalé quando uma pessoa chegou perto de Sirius e tampou seus olhos com a mão.

-Adivinha quem é?-perguntou uma voz manhosa ao seu ouvido.

-Laís.-falou Sirius normal.

-Acertou-falou Sarah aplaudindo a cena.-Agora se me permitem, tenho mais o que fazer.

-Ai essa garota é irritante. - resmungou Laís tirando a mão dos olhos de Sirius e indo para a frente dele.

-Ela só está preocupada.-respondeu Sirius frio para a garota.

-Preocupada com o que? Com a roupa que vai usar?-perguntou Laís achando graça.

-Não. Ela, como eu, está preocupada com a nossa amiga que esta neste momento na enfermaria e não temos previsão de quando ela vai ficar boa.-respondeu Sirius mais frio ainda.-Agora com licença que eu tenho mais o que .-completou Sirius saindo. Se ele tivesse olhado para trás, teria visto a expressão de ódio do rosto da garota.

Sirius não tinha se preocupado se a garota ia ficar chateada ou não com a atitude dele. Queria apenas se livrar dela naquele tinha dúvida por que não tinha terminado com ela,mas como estava muito cansado decidiu deixar isso para outra hora, só não sabia qual.

Ele chegou ao chalé pouco tempo depois. Como não viu ninguém na sala nem na cozinha suspeitou que todos estivessem em seus respectivos quartos e decidiu fazer o mesmo.

-Pontas.-chamou Sirius quando entrou no quanto.

-Fala Almofada.-respondeu Tiago que estava sentado na cama olhando para a janela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Lily não foi?-perguntou sentando na cama em frente a Tiago.

-Como assim?-perguntou fingido não entender o porquê da pergunta do amigo.

-Não se faça de bobo.O que aconteceu?-perguntou Sirius.

-Para falar a verdade Sirius nem eu mesmo sei.-respondeu ele pensando.-Só sei que depois que a Amélia desmaiou e foi levada para a enfermaria ela começou a me tratar de forma diferente.-respondeu Tiago olhando para janela de uma forma pensativa.

-Você tem pelo menos alguma idéia, mesmo que pareça ridícula, sobre isso?-perguntou Sirius tentando descobrir o motivo de tudo aquilo.

-Para falar a verdade, tenho sim.-falou Tiago olhando agora diretamente para Sirius.-Ela começou a agir assim quando a enfermeira disse o estado de Amélia. Foi como se ela tivesse medo de perder Amélia ou outra pessoa que ela gostasse... sei lá me passou pela cabeça que eu poderia ser uma dessas pessoas.-explicava Tiago.

-Quem sabe você não está certo cara?-perguntou Sirius avaliando se aquela impressão que o amigo tivera fazia sentido.

-Eu acho que não. A Lílian me odeia mais do que qualquer pessoa.

-Nunca se sabe.-falou Sirius se levantando e indo para o chegou lá se viu no espelho e se espantou com a sua aparê estava com o rosto sujo e com olheiras, não parecia em nada com aquele garoto que as meninas costumavam correr atrás._''Imagina o que seria da minha reputação se alguma das minhas fãs me visse assim?''_.Pensou Sirius indo tomar banho. (n/b: desculpa aíí, cheio de fããs! Uhauhauhauha}

* * *

Não demorou muito e todos estavam deitados em suas camas dormindo .Como o cansaço era grande, não se preocuparam em comer,apenas tomaram banho e caíram em suas camas com Amélia na cabeça e torcendo que tudo terminasse bem.

Dormiram em torno de umas oito horas de sono pesado,as 15 horas Lílian foi a primeira a acordar,fez alguma coisa para os outros comerem e passou nos quartos chamando os outros e por incrível que parecesse todos acordaram rapidamente, inclusive os marotos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou Tiago acordando espantado.

-Não. É que já são 15h30 e vocês ainda não comeram nada desde a noite passada e eu preparei alguma coisa para vocês comerem a Sarah já está lá.-falou Lílian indo em direção a porta do quarto.-Não demorem, quero ver se a Amélia está bem.-falando isso saiu do quarto.

-Vamos logo. Também quero ver como a Mel está e sem contar que estou morrendo de fome.-falou Sirius se arrumando e saindo o quarto acompanhado de Tiago.

-Olá garotos.-cumprimentou Sarah quando eles entraram na cozinha.-Descansaram?

-Bastante.-respondeu Sirius.

-Realmente você está com a cara bem melhor do que antes... Já estava ficando com medo.-falou Sarah.-Não que eu não sinta medo dessa sua cara feia normalmente.-completou em um sussurro audível.

-Eu vou ignorar o que você falou tendo em vista que você é cega.-respondeu Sirius enquanto Sarah apenas ria da cara dele.

-Meu Merlin! Eu já estou cansada dessas brigas de vocês.-repreendeu Lílian.

-A Lily tem razão já basta o que está acontecendo com a Amy,não precisamos ficar escutando essas discussões bestas.-falou Tiago.

Sarah e Sirius escutando a repreenssão dos amigos ficaram emburrados e pararam com a discussã comeram rapidamente para poderem ver Amélia o mais rápido possível.

-Vamos logo?-perguntou Lílian apresando os outros que logo saíram do chalé .Caminharam em silêncio até a enfermaria,mas se surpreenderam ao encontrar Remo sentado do lado de fora da enfermaria olhando para o mar com uma expressão preocupada.

- O que aconteceu?-perguntou Sarah apreensiva.

-Chegou o remédio. Eles pediram para eu sair para poderem aplicá-lo - respondeu Remo. - Mas já faz um tempo. Espero que não demore muito.

Remo mal tinha terminado de falar aquilo quando a porta da enfermaria se abriu e a enfermeira falou com eles.

-Já fiz o que podia fazer. Creio que ela acordara em breve e é  
torcer para que o remédio não tenha chegado muito tarde.

Eles entraram na enfermaria cada um com seu pensamento. Remo ocupou o seu lugar de antes velando pela menina enquanto os outros apenas rodearam a cama olhando para Amy que parecia ter recuperado um pouco da sua cor.

Passaram um tempo todos apreensivos a espera de alguma reação da garota e não demorou muito,como se fosse desperta por alguma coisa começou a abrir os olhos com calma.

Ao abrir completamente os olhos ,fez um expressão estranha ao olhar para todos.

-Que mau lhes pergunte...mas quem são vocês?-perguntou com  
uma voz fraca.

Todos a olharam espantos, poderiam esperar qualquer tipo de reação vinda da garota menos aquela."Como ela não poderia se lembrar da gente?"se perguntavam mentalmente todos.

-Como assim Amy?-perguntou Remo.

-Amy?

-Seu nome.

-Eu me chamo Amy?

-Para falar a verdade você se chama Amélia, mas isso não vem ao caso vou chamar a enfermeira alguma coisa está muito estranha aqui.-falou Sirius indo em direção a sala onde a enfermeira na porta e escutou um grito de dentro.

-PODE ENTRAR.

-Senhora,a Amélia acordou,mas tem alguma coisa estranha ela não se lembra nem da gente nem do seu próprio nome.-falou Sirius com rapidez para a enfermeira.

-Oh meu Deus, já tinha suspeitas de que isso fosse acontecer, mas estava rezando para que não passasse de suspeitas.-falou a enfermeira se levantando e indo em direção a cama de Amélia.

Mas a questão era...,_''O que Amélia tinha?''_ Se perguntava Sirius.

* * *

N/a-Oie Gente...

Bem..eu sei que eu demorei...muito...ehh eu sei disso e peço que me desculpem mas eu vou explicar para vcs exatamente o que aconteceu...

**Bem...da última vez que eu att eu tinha acabado de entrar de férias e tudo mais ai eu ainda tava meio cansada e tudo mais...soh que com o tempo de férias eu comecei a pensar e analisei melhor a fic e vi que ela tomou proporções que eu não imaginava e que de alguma forma eu não sentia mais vontade de escrever ela...bem...eu parei de escrever no cap 21 ...ehh ainda tenho mais 6 caps prontos e vai depender inteiramente de vocês uma decisão...Vcs querem que eu continue a postar ou pare aqui mesmo..??bem...ainda tem muita coisa ate o cap 21 eh verdade...coisa que eu pessoalmente acho que eh bem interessante e divertido de ler...bem eu não vou garantir que eu nunca mais venha a escrever mas eu tb não vou garantir que em breve voltarei...ando com outros planos que graças a deus tão indo muito bem e em breve postarei aki uma nova fic...mas eu preciso saber a opinião de você...**

**VCS QUEREM QUE EU CONTINUE A POSTAR MESMO ASSIM??**

Por favor me respondam...se num eu voh pensar que eu para colocar ela em Hiatus e abandonarei de vez....

Bem...vcs quem sabem..

Ahh as reviews respondidas por e-mail...e plixxx...me mandem reviews...eu PRECISO..

Muito obrigada a todos vcs...

Beijooo...

Lethicya Black


	18. 16 : Memória

Capítulo 16

**Memória**

Sirius ficou parado,sua mete funcionava a mil. Ele não sabia se a preocupação com Amélia aumentava ou diminuía por ela estar viva. No meio desses pensamentos ele foi despertado por uma voz o chamando.

-Sirius!-chamou Tiago.-O que você está fazendo ai parado?

-Pensando.-respondeu vagamente.

-Pensando? O que aconteceu?-falou Tiago pondo a mão na testa de Sirius,fingido estar medindo a temperatura.-Você está bem?

-Háháhá! Como você é engraçadinh.

-Agora sério cara, em que você estava pensando?

-Na Mel.-respondeu.-O que a enfermeira disse a respeito dela?

-No momento nada.-falou ele se virando em direção a cama um pouco distante em que Amélia se encontrava rodeada dos amigos e a enfermeira que conversava com ela calmamente.-Ela simplesmente chegou fazendo perguntas simples a Amélia a respeito da vida dela,perguntas essas que ela não soube responder alegando que não se lembrava de nada.

-Eu acho que ela perdeu a memória.-falou Sirius.

-Jura? Cara, se você não tivesse falado juro que não teria percebido.-falou Tiago ironicamente.

Sirius o olhou o com olhar mortal e Tiago apenas riu.

-Vamos lá.-falou Tiago,e sem esperar a resposta do amigo foi em direção a Amélia com Sirius atrás dele.

-Você não se lembra de nenhum momento importante que tenha acontecido na sua vida?-Tiago e Sirius ouviram a enfermeira perguntar.

-Não,parece que tem um vazio aqui na minha cabeça.-respondeu Amélia olhando para a enfermeira um pouco agitada.

-Tudo bem minha vai voltar ao normal em breve.-falou a enfermeira tentando amenizar a agitação da garota.-Espere um momento que eu já volto.-completou saindo e se trancando dentro que escritório que ela saíra a pouco.

-Bem...-falou Amélia não agüentando o silêncio que estava na sala.-Vocês são meus amigos desde quando?

-Desde que você tinha 11 anos,e foi estudar em uma nova escola.-respondeu Sarah chegando mais próximo dela segurando a sua mão.

-Em Hogwarts?-perguntou ela subitamente.

-Como você se lembra do nome da escola?-perguntou Sirius ficando ao lado de Sarah.

-Olhar para vocês me fez lembrar desse nome.-respondeu calmamente.-É verdade então?

-O quê? Que você estuda em Hogwarts?-perguntou Lílian.

-É também,e que eu sou bruxa?-continuou perguntando entusiasmada.

-Meu Merlim! Sim,mas como, pelas barbas de Merlim, você sabe disso? - perguntou Tiago impressionado.-Você não perdeu a memória?

-Não sei,eu não me lembro claramente de vocês mas tenho pequenos flashes de memória.- respondeu muito agitada.-Isso é realmente horrível,eu não consigo me lembrar dos meus amigos e nem da minha família.

-Vai ficar tudo bem.-falou Remo para acalmá-la.-A maior prova disso é o fato de você se lembrar pelo menos um pouco das coisa,em pouco tempo eu tenho certeza que vai estar melhor.

Amélia o olhou com carinho,ela poderia não se lembrar dele mas sabia que tinha algum sentimento forte que a ligava a ele e tinha a ligeira impressão de que não era como amigo,só que ela não podia se precipitar afinal ela nem "conhecia" ele.

-Desculpe a demora queridos.-falou a enfermeira interronpendo a conversa deles.

-Senhora,a Mel se lembra da escola onde ela estuda.-falou Sarah animada.

-Sério,querida?

-Sim senhora,tenho pequenos flashes sobre o meu tempo na escola.-respondeu ela mais calma.

-Pois muito bem. Acabei de entrar em contato com um amigo meu que mandou o remédio e ele me disse que isso é comum que aconteça quando se demora um pouco para aplicar o remédio e apenas 2% dos casos essa perda de memória é irreversível e pelo que vejo não será esse seu.-disse a enfermeira para o alívio dos amigos.-Porém aconselho que voltem para o chalé e descansem.

-Não precisa, eu fico aqui.-falou Remo imediatamente.

-Sem ela como você precisam de um descanso,eu vou dar um remédio para ela agora que ela só vai acordar amanhã.-falou a enfermeira.

-Independentemente disso, faço questão de ficar e fazer companhia a Amy.- protestou prontamente Remo.

-Não precisa,eu vou ficar bem,não se preocupe.-falou Amélia carinhosamente para Remo.

-Mas eu faço...-não pode terminar a fala porque a porta da enfermaria foi aberta rapidamente.

-SIRIUS!-gritou Laís entrando correndo na enfermaria em direção ao garoto.- Querido eu estava com saudades do meu namorado.-falou Laís abraçando e o dando muitos beijos da bochecha.

-Laís,menos por é uma enfermaria.-falou Sirius tentando inutilmente afastá-la.

-Lá,o Black tem razão,é melhor você o soltá-lo.-falou uma garota que tinha entrado junto com a Laí era morena com cachos delicados e tenha olhos verdes,tinha aproximadamente 1,56 metros,e tinha um brilho no olhar que a fazia uma das garotas mais bonitas.

-Drê,o Sirius só esta brincando comigo.-falou Laís soltando Sirius olhando para a amiga.-Antes que eu me esqueç essa é Andressa Martino,e essa outra aqui é Amanda Andrucioli.-falou Laís apontado para as respectivas garotas.

-Olá!-cumprimentou Amanda. Ela tinha cabelos louro escuro com pequenas mechas claras,uma pela muito branca e olhos castanho claro,possuía uma beleza estonteante,sua altura ficava entre a de Andressa e de Laís.

-Prazer.-cumprimentou Sirius as duas.-Agora Laís é melhor você sair que a Amélia precisa descansar.

-Ah sim a Amélia.-falou Laís se dirigindo para a cama de Mel perguntando.-Tudo bem querida?-perguntou a loira sorrindo falsamente.

-Tudo ó que mal lhe pergunte nos somos amigas?-perguntou Amélia com uma careta.

-Não,mas podemos ser se você quiser.-respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

-Não muito abrigada,você não é do tipo de garota que eu faria amizade.

Todos até mesmo as amigas de Laís riram.

-O QUÊ? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FALAR COMIGO ASSIM SUA GAROTINHA MEDÍOCRE?-gritou Laís deixando cair a máscara de boa samaritana.

-Agora já chega! Eu quero **todos** para fora agora mesmo!-falou a enfermeira expulsando os garotos que se despediam da Amélia com um que já iria abrir a boca para protestar foi interrompido pela enfermeira novamente.-Sem mais um pio,para fora AGORA.-sem outra alternativa todos saíram da sala.

-Ótimo! Graças a você eu não vou poder ficar lá.-falou Remo acusando abertamente a Laís.

-Por favor...-falou Andressa para Remo.

-Lupin.-completou Remo entendendo que a garota queria saber o nome dele.

-Bem...por favor Lupin,desculpe a minha amiga ela apenas se descontrola facilmente.

-Pois então da próxima vez mande-a ficar longe do que não é da conta dela.-falou Remo não ligando para as desculpas da garota saindo de perto deles indo em direção ao chalé sozinho.

- Vou acompanhar o Remo.-falou Sarah correndo na direção do amigo.

-Bem acho que atrapalhamos demais.-falou Andressa envergonhada com a atitude da amiga.

-Que isso Drê. Ainda temos muito o que fazer aqui.-falou Amanda olhando diretamente para Tiago.

-É e eu mal falei com o Sisi.-falou Laís,Sirius fez uma careta ao ouvir o apelido que ela havia dado para ele.

-Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer vocês depois.-disse Andressa saindo.

-Mas essa garota é muito tola mesmo.-falou Amanda repreendendo a atitude da amiga.

-Deixa ela.-falou Laís abraçada a Sirius.

-É tem razão eu tenho coisas mais importante com o que me preocupar. -falou Amanda sorrindo para Tiago.-Qual é seu nome mesmo,lindo?-perguntou sedutoramente.

-Tiago Potter ao seu dispor,senhorita.-falou Tiago correspondendo ao sorriso da garota.

-Amanda Andrucioli.

-Bem...eu tenho mais o que fazer.O jantar fica pronto em breve.-falou Lílian saindo com a cara amarrada.

-Foi tarde.-falou alto Amanda fazendo Lily escutar muito bem.

-O que você disse garota?-perguntou ela se virando para encarar Amanda nos olhos.

-Eu não costumo repetir o que eu falo,mas vou abrir uma exceção para você. Eu disse que foi tarde.-repetiu Amanda olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes da ruiva.

-Eu só não vou responder a altura porque eu teria que me abaixar demais para chegar ao nível de uma qualquer como você,agora com licença.-falou Lílian sem se importar para o olhar de ódio que a garota tinha lhe lançado indo para o chalé.

-Acho melhor nos irmos também não é Tiago?-perguntou Sirius para ele que olhava a cena sem nenhuma reação.

-É! Acho melhor.-concordou Tiago.

-Mas já?-protestaram as garotas.

-É ,garotas tudo que é bom dura pouco.-falou um Tiago convencido.-Tchau.

-Nos vemos em breve?-perguntou Amanda.

-Claro,querida.

-Então, tchau -se despediu Amanda lhe dando um beijo da bochecha.

-Tchau Sisi.-se despediu Laís de Sirius,e ele apenas acenou e junto com Tiago caminharam em direção ao chalé.

Sirius não estava com uma cara muito boa e Tiago percebendo isso perguntou.

-O que aconteceu cara?

-Você diz gostar da Lily, mas fica dando em cima das outras na **frente** dela?-respondeu Sirius com uma pergunta.

-Eu não vou entrar em uma discussão com você sobre isso novamente.-falou Tiago não ligando para a resposta do amigo.

-Mas você já está alertado de que se fizer a Lily sofrer, terá que pagar as contas comigo. -falou Sirius apressando o passo e chegando ao chalé primeiro que Tiago.

-Cadê o Potter?-perguntou Lílian assim que viu Sirius entrar na sala.-Ainda está com aquelazinha?

-Não, está vindo aí. Vou me deitar um pouco quando o almoço estiver pronto você me chama, por favor, Lily?-perguntou Sirius.

-Claro Six, pode ir tranqüilo.-respondeu Lílian sorrindo e Sirius retribuindo o sorriso andou em direção ao quarto.

Pouco tempo depois de Sirius ir para o quarto ela escuta a porta sendo aberta novamente. Dessa vez era o Tiago.

-Onde está o Sirius?-perguntou assim que viu Lily na cozinha.

-Foi para o quarto descansar um pouco.-respondeu sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

Tiago sem esperar mais nenhuma atitude da ruiva fez o mesmo que ele. Chegou no quarto e viu que o maroto estava jogado na cama olhando para o teto falar mais nada fez o mesmo que o dois adormeceram em pouco tempo,e finalmente conseguiram esquecer os problemas um pouco.

...  
____________________________________________________________

N/A-Bem...eu decidir que vc continuar att ate que num tenha nenhum cap escrito...eu num sei se voh parar decididamente com a fic...eu soh num ando muito animada para escrever ela pq para mim ela num eh a mesma coisa que era...mas pode ser que eu volte a escrever ela...O.o...num sei...O.o...mas bem ate lah como ainda tenho caps eu voh postar...então por favor se tem alguém que ainda ler essa fic comente...pode ser que com uma review eu volte a escrever...por favor...O.o...bem...eh soh por enquando...AMO MUITO VCS!!!

Ahh num vai dah para responder os reviews hoje...mas eu prometo que no prox cap eu respondo...MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE LEEM!

Beijooooo!!!!!

Lethicya Black


End file.
